The Queen and The Sparrowhawk
by KibaWriter
Summary: Trouble brews in the capital of the small country of Arendelle. After a failed attempt on her life, Queen Elsa learns of a plot against her and has no choice but to put her life in the hands of one of the most dangerous people in the kingdom, the ruthless assassin known as The Sparrowhawk. Eventual Elsanna (non-incest)
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:** This is the first chapter of a new story I have been working on. Beyond Frozen Souls is still very much my main project, but with only nine chapters left I wanted to get this one out into the testing field and see if people like it. Please rate and review, I love your feedback as it can help me quite a lot, and please enjoy the first chapter of, The Queen and The Sparrowhawk._

* * *

The sky was clear and dark as the new moon slowly rose high into the sky. All across the great capital of the northern kingdom of Arendelle, workers wandered the streets and lit the oil lamps to cast their eerie glow across the long abandoned cobbles and the doubled guard continued their rounds.

The city seemed at peace, a strange concept to the figure in the molted gray oiled leathers perched high up in the bell tower of a small church. It had been little over a week since the coronation of the young Queen Elsa, and already there had been so much unneeded excitement thrust upon the city. Delays in shipments had left the city to grow hungry and trade partners to grow angry. There had been several small scale riots that the guards had made quick work of, and a string of thefts. None of that could compare to the events of the coronation itself, which the figure in the tower had seen from the rafters of the royal cathedral. Not one, but two men armed with crudely fashioned swords had rushed the podium with the intent of slaying the soon to be queen, an attempt that had been quashed by the knights that stood at the young woman's side.

The bell tolled out its call, marking the hour as the figure stood. Ten o'clock, time for the nightly changing of the guard, and that meant it was time to get to work. With all the grace of a bird, the figure dropped from the tower to the roof below and began to make their way to the castle wall, keeping to the shadows as much as they could.

It was that horrible failure that the thugs had dared to call an assassination attempt that called for the figures presence in the city that night, and the reason they were now rushing towards the castle wall. They were known as The Sparrowhawk, the most feared assassin in the North, if not all of Europa. They wore fur trimmed stained leather armour and bracers that came out over their hands in savage looking claws, and the hood of the tunic beneath the armour draped down and cast a shadow over their face. The lower half of the Sparrowhawk's face was hidden by a mask made of leather similar to that of the armour, a beak of gold and ebony glinted dully on the masks center, the last thing their marks ever saw was that beautiful beak, it was ironic when they thought about it.

The wall loomed before them now and they slowed to a halt. Everything had to be perfect for them to get past the guards. Quickly, they detached a small collapsed crossbow from its holster on the back of the belt they wore. It unfolded and loaded easy enough and soon an oddly shaped bolt was soaring up to the top of the wall, towing with it a thin, yet strong rope. A quiet clink of the bolt and a tug of the rope was all it took to anchor it to the wall before the Sparrowhawk began to climb. Hand over Hand, coiling the rope as they went, they hauled themselves up and onto the wall.

They were in luck, the guard of the section of wall on which they now stood hadn't made rounds yet, they couldn't even hear the gentle chiming of their armour.

"Third window on the West side, over the courtyard" they muttered to themselves as they went over the blueprints that they had committed to memory after taking the job. The assassin pulled the clawed portion of the bracers down over their fingers, flexing them to test the fit before taking a running leap off the ramparts and letting out a small squeak of fear when the claws almost failed to grip the stone of the wall they had landed on. Being ever mindful of the placement of the claws, they moved silently across the wall before ascending up to the window. "Third window" they grunted out after pulling themselves up to rest on the wide ledge. A quick test proved the window to be locked. "of course its locked" the assassin groaned, fishing around through a pouch on their belt and producing a flat bit of metal with a small hook on one end. Carefully, they slid the metal though the crack where the two shutters met and began to move it slowly up. "What kind of fool Queen would leave their window open after someone tries to kill them?" a smirk spread beneath the mask as the hook found the latch. With a light tap, the latch ticked open and the window soon followed, granting the Sparrowhawk entrance.

The queen's chambers were dimly lit by a scattering of candles and much to the displeasure of the Sparrowhawk, lacking any sign of the queen. They had been hoping for a quick in and out job but obviously the queen had other plans. They couldn't very well leave now, they had already made it this far and deep rooted determination demanded the job completed now, right now. "I guess I'll just have to wait it out" they sighed, scanning the room for a place to conceal themselves. A near impossible task given how barren the room was. The massive bed set against the wall would have been the easiest choice, but the assassin was above hiding under beds like some folklore monster. But aside from the bed there was almost nothing, a vanity mirror, a set of high back chair in front of the fireplace and a wardrobe set off in the far corner. The Sparrowhawk tugged at their hood in frustration "Aren't royals supposed to be spoiled? "They mumbled angrily "I've seen more furnished rooms in a common whore house." The tally of their hiding options was down to two "Window curtain across from their door" they groaned "or wardrobe" after a moments debate they chose the wardrobe and carefully hide themselves amongst the hangers of oddly plain dresses, leaving the door open a crack so that they could see into the room.

Once the assassin was as comfortable as a paid killer could be hiding in a wardrobe waiting for their mark to walk into their death, the Sparrowhawk thought back to the day they took the job, desperately trying to remember why they had even bothered with the job in the first place.

**Four Days Ago**

_The Sparrowhawk pushed open the door to the trading post and pushed back their hood to shake free their strawberry blonde braids, checking to make sure none of the feathers that they had woven in had been dislodged by their morning of riding._

"_Yoo-hoo" they turned their bright teal eyes towards the front counter to find the source of the voice and smiled "Good day Mister Oaken, how is the Post these days?" they chimed while approaching the counter._

_Mister Oaken was a mammoth of a man with great burly arms and thick blond hair. He would have been intimidating if it weren't for the colourful, woolen sweaters he wore, despite the warm weather of summer. He wiggled his fat fingers in another greeting "Hello, Little Sparrow. I have had better days, but given the chaos going on in the capital, it is to be expected." He laughed lightly "Only business I've had is you dear and your brothers" he shrugged "But I get by"_

_The assassin frowned "that's unfortunate. I'm sorry to hear that you have fallen on hard times."__ They were genuine in their concern. The trader's family had been supplying the assassins for longer than anyone could remember and the Sparrowhawk had come to see the current owner as a close friend._

"_Don't worry for me, Dear. These things happen all the time in my business" h__is smile turned sly as he leaned across the counter__ "And a business it still is, so tell me, what can I do for the Sparrowhawk? You are wanting supplies, ja?" he pulled out a small piece of parchment and an ink pen._

_The__ redhead__ grinned slightly "All business now, are we? Yeah, the Grandmaster wanted me to put in a few orders on my way back. We need more iron, cloth, hay, fruits" the Sparrowhawk continued to rattle off the long lift of supplies that she had been instructed to order from the mountain trader and just as quickly as they spoke, Oaken jotted the items down. "And two crates of salt cod" the redhead finished with a hmmf._

"_That will be all this order, ja?" Oaken looked over the list, sounding hopeful._

_After a moment of thought, the Sparrowhawk nodded "Yeah, that's all the Grandmaster wanted this order."_

_He nodded and tucked the parchment into an envelope and setting it aside "You have the half with you, or will you be coming back later?" he asked, smiling broadly when the assassin before him set a small pouch of coin on the counter "Good good, I'll said word up to the valley once I start collecting__. Keep in mind, the usual price may have to go up. Supply and demand you know.__" __W__hen the Sparrowhawk started to leave he held out a hand and called out "One more thing!" he tented his fingers together "The courier made his way up here not long before you, dear."_

"_The courier?" The Sparrowhawk spun around "How many?"__ they bounced on the balls of their feet, eyes twinkling with excitement._

_After rooting around under the counter, Oaken produced a small pouch crafted of a fine red leather "Not as many as I know you__ and your Master__ would hope, but I snuck a peek at one of the wax seals. A __gilded lily__, m__u__st have come from__ the __south__, seemed very official__. Should be plenty of coin in that for you, at least" he held it out "Tell Pabbie I say hello."_

"_I will, thank you, Oaken" with that the assassin hurried out into the early morning light, pulling their hood back into place as they went. After testing the straps that held her small wagon, laden with meats and pelts, to her reindeer before climbing onto her back "Let's get home girl" she whispered in the beast's ear before she bolted off into the woods._

_It wasn't long before the reindeer slowed to a near stop as the Sparrowhawk steered them through the narrow cavern and opened up into the Valley of living Stones, their home. _

_They left the wagon and deer in the stables and took off through the village towards the large manner that stood alone on the hill._

"_Pabbie!" they called breathlessly "Pabbie we have Marks!"_

"No sense hiding any longer. I know you're in there" A stern voice startled the hidden assassin from their thoughts and it took all they had not to jump with fright. They hadn't heard anyone enter the room. "You insult my intelligence. Step out from my wardrobe, assassin" the last word was spat "I would wish to look upon the face of the one who would think to kill me."

A moment passed before the Sparrowhawk pushed open the doors to the wardrobe with a light creak before stepping out lightly to stand before the Queen. The blush of shame and embarrassment that burned across their face was thankfully hidden by the mask. To think that it had been them to be surprised in this chamber, and by their mark no less.

Queen Elsa stood almost a full head taller than the assassin, though she did not stand to her full height, but much slimmer at the same time. She wore an oddly simple high necked gown of deep blue and a pair long gloves, her hair, such a pale blonde it was almost white, was pulled up in a tight bun with her tiara helping to pin her bangs in place. Her icy blue eyes scanned over the assassin. She narrowed her eyes at the gleaming metal clasps that's bore the black mockery of the crocus sigil of Arendelle that marked the assassin as one from her kingdom. Her eyes raised up and she peered into the shadow of the hood, her breath catching in her throat when she noticed the mask, the gilded beak of the mask stood out from the shadow cast by the hood. She had to be sure though, she could hope against hope that it was not who she feared in front of her but she had to ask "What is your name?" gods, she could barely keep her voice from shaking, her heart was hammering in her chest.

Though their voice was slightly muffled by the mask, their answer was still clear "Sparrowhawk is what I am called."

Elsa drew a step back, drawing her hands up to her chest. She had feared that this would happen, that with the first botched attempt that a proper assassin would be sent for her, but she had dared to hope that it wouldn't be- "The infamous Sparrowhawk" she breathed. She had hoped for a lesser assassin, someone she could reason with, bargain with, maybe even defend against without doing something drastic, but the Sparrowhawk was another story. Elsa had heard the stories, read the reports of assassinations that had been brought to her over the years. The Sparrowhawk was said to be a brutal killer with no mercy, and yet, she still lived. The Sparrowhawk could have, if rumours served true, killed her four times over by now, and yet she still lived. Gathering both her courage and her self-control, the Queen stood taller and looked down at the Sparrowhawk.

"Coward" she let the word out as a hiss "Hiding your face from a dead woman. Remove your mask" this time it was the assassin that flinched back "That is a royal order."

A royal order, the assassin scoffed at that. Still, what little sense of honour and loyalty the assassin possessed flared up at this and they pushed back their hood, freeing their long braided hair and revealing bright teal eyes, before gently untying the thin leather straps that kept the mask in place. The mask was lowered to show a slightly rounded face with a heavy dusting of freckles across the bridge of their nose. The queen gasped and the assassin snorted a laugh making a show of bowing at the waist with a flourish of the mask held in their grasp. They straightened and levelled their gaze on the taller blonde, teal eyes staring into arctic blues "Am I not what you were expecting, your majesty?"

"I would have thought that the Sparrowhawk would be-"

"Be what? A man?" the redhead snipped.

"Older" the queen finished. Now that she could see the face of her killer, Elsa felt oddly calmer and she took a step closer "Your eyes" she reached out before thinking better of it and curling her hands back close to her chest "They aren't the eyes of a killer."

"And how would you know?" the redheaded assassin drew a dagger from her bracer and leveled it towards Elsa "I am the Sparrowhawk, the most ruthless assassin the north has ever seen!"

The room seemed to grow colder and the candles flickered as the queen replied "I have lived in thiscastle for many years, been to courts with my father. I have seen into the eyes of guards, soldiers and killers. Men who have killed far less than the lives to your title. Their eyes were all dark, clouded by what they had down, they frightened me" she paused, steeling herself "But I look at you, see into your eyes and I see no ghosts. I see kindness, and compassion" the distinct clanging of armour echoed from out in the hall "And I hope I am not putting my faith in the wrong person because I fear I have no other choice" her voice was strained and hurried.

The Sparrowhawk's face screwed up in confusion as she lowered her knife a degree. She tilted her head slightly "Faith? In me? What the hell are you going on about?"

"A trap" Elsa stated "That's what this is. Whoever is paying you to kill me wants us both gone for one reason or another and I can no longer tell how many of my court I can trust. Me for my throne and you, maybe because you're feared." She gestured towards the door "If you kill me now, you won't make it past the gardens before they catch you, and then they will take your head" she was shaking now, her nerve failing her as she tilted her head back "But if it is still your wish, if you wish to test you speed and luck, then do it, slit my throat, stab my heart, feed me your poisons and fulfill your contract" her voice quivered "Just kill me with dignity because I do not wish to live to see how cruel their next attempt on my life will be" she closed her eyes tightly and waited.

But the sting of the blade didn't come and Elsa opened her eyes to see that the Sparrowhawk was now pacing, the dagger held in a loose grip. They looked thoroughly insulted.

"Poison" the redhead breathed "Poison is a true coward's weapon. Only those who can't bear to face the death they bring, or lack the full confidence in their blade rely on poison." The Sparrowhawk groaned as she raked the fingers of her free hand through their bangs. "Damn it all. What am I supposed to do now? Can't kill you, not after a speech like that, and I can't in good conscience leave you here can I?" she spun the dagger in her hand and turned to glare at the queen, looking for answers, for guidance "what do I do?"

"A contract" Elsa replied, hoping her voice stayed strong "Not for a kill, but to escort me" the assassin looked intrigued so she continued "I need out of the castle for starters, and then I need to flee the kingdom." She paused a moment to think "France" she nodded.

"France?" Her would be killer questioned.

"Yes, I have allies, no, I have friends in France. They can hide me, aid me in my time of need."

"Why can't you just send a letter asking for their help? Save me the trouble?"

"I can't trust a letter to get that far without it being intercepted." The blonde shook her head "No I have to go there myself." Her eyes were pleading "Please, help me and I will owe you a life debt."

There is a pounding on the heavy oak doors to the room and both women jumped at the sound, and the Sparrowhawk began tying on her mask. "Your Majesty!" the door strains inward before bursting open allowing over a dozen armed guards to spill into the room.

With a huff the redhead pulled the queen close and held the dagger to her throat "You drive a hard bargain your majesty but it would appear that we have a deal" she grinned under her mask. "Your queen is now property of the Arendelle Assassins!" she yelled to the room "One more step and I cut her to the bone!" she pressed the dagger closer, drawing a thin line of blood. That got their attention and the guards stopped their advance as she pulled the queen towards the window.

In one swift motion she sheathed her dagger and scooped the queen up in one arm and leapt onto the ledge of the still open window, dug one of her hooked bolts into the sill and swung out with a shriek from Elsa. With the Queen tucked safely against her front the two swung fast towards the ramparts, the Sparrowhawk pushing off the wall as they went. A heart stopping leap and they were a top the rampart and the assassin was running. The tolling of bells rang loudly as the alarm was raised.

They made it to the corner tower and down the stairs, the Sparrowhawk now pulling the queen along by her hand. "The fjord? We're heading to the fjord!?" Elsa snapped.

"I have a boat!" the Sparrowhawk snapped right back as they skidded along the pebble beach towards a raft of branches with a paddle "Okay so I have a raft, but it's a narrow crossing" she said as she settled on the raft and pushed off. The shouting of the guards echoed through the night as they exited the tower only to see the two woman paddling across to the forest. An arrow flew past and plunked into the water, and then other hit the raft before someone got smart and berated the archer. "The Queen is on that!" they could make out as the raft made land and they were running again.

Safe in the trees the Sparrowhawk lead them deeper into the woods and towards a large reindeer hidden amongst the branches. She knelt down and helped the queen up onto her back before getting on behind the queen and taking the reins "Come on girl, take us home" The reindeer snorted once before taking off into the forest. Neither woman seemed to notice the prickling trail of frost that grew and melted behind them, nor that the air in the woods had taken on an unseasonal chill.


	2. Chapter 2

The mounted reindeer charged at a breakneck speed through the tree. Years of following the same trails had made muscle memory that guided it past the trunks of trees just in time, making it near impossible for any potential pursuer to catch them. Soon enough the sounds of the tolling bells became a distant memory to the women on the deer and the Sparrowhawk pulled gently on the reins, causing the reindeer to slow to a gentle walk, its breathing coming in exhausted pants. "Good girl, you did great" the Sparrowhawk praised the deer as she patted its rump, earning a proud snort from the beast.

The trees were so dense this far into the forest that the area around them is almost impossible to see. Yet the darkness didn't seem to bother neither assassin nor reindeer as they trudge through the night. The air chilled ever so slightly as they trudged onwards.

Twisting around to root through a large saddle bag, the redheaded assassin pulled out a large hooded cloak made from thick bear fur. With a grunt of effort, she swung it around and gently draped it around the blonde queen's shoulders, startling the older woman in the process.

Elsa tensed up and turned her head to glare at the Sparrowhawk "What are you doing?" she hissed, her eyes squinting in an attempt to make out the assassins features.

"What does it look like?" Sparrowhawk raised a russet brow at the woman in front of her "I'm putting a cloak around you."

The queen scoffed and made to push the cloak away "I thank you for your concern, but I do not need its warmth." She turned to gaze to the forest floor "The cold has never bothered me." She was about to look back up when the hood was roughly pulled over her head and down low over her eyes, causing her to let out a rather undignified squeak. "What in God's name was that for?" she spat out, barely catching her tiara as it finally fell loose from her hair.

After a moment of stifled laughter the assassin replied "Sorry, your Majesty, I couldn't pass up the opportunity" she cleared her throat and set her voice to a more serious tone. "The cloak isn't for your warmth, your Majesty. It's to hide you and your rather queenly attire. I was sent to kill you, I don't think our sentries would think too kindly of me bringing you home."

"Oh" she breathed and pulled the cloak more tightly around herself feeling a sudden rise of fear in the pit of her stomach. Back in her chambers fear may have clouded her judgment but now the reality of what she was doing was slowly setting it, and it terrified her. There she was, queen of Arendelle, riding through a lightless forest with an assassin at her back and the potential of more somewhere in the shadowed branches high above her. Every snap of a branch or rustle of needles in the wind set her more and more on edge as she nervously clung to the fur around her. 'Conceal, don't feel' she chanted over and over again in her mind as she tried to push out her fear. It was only then that the thought struck her, she had no actual idea as to where the Sparrowhawk was taking her. "Where are you even taking me?" she managed to keep the rising whimper out of her voice.

"To the nest of Arendelle's most evil and black of heart" Even though Elsa couldn't see the grin that stretched across of the redheads face she could tell that she was joking and made quick work of jamming her elbow into her ribs to demand a proper answer, thought this only caused the Sparrowhawk to laugh. The sound of the laugh was something Elsa never would have expected from a woman who took lives for money. It was high and sweet and full of a lightness that she couldn't quiet place. She was glad for the hood then, for it hid the slight upturning of her lips that the laugh drew from her. "Alright, you have had your laugh. Now where are we going, a location this time." The assassin managed to stifle her laughter to explain "We are heading to my village, The Valley of Living Stones"

"Valley of Living Stones?" Elsa repeated "I have never heard of such a place."

The Sparrowhawk nodded "You wouldn't have, it's a secret village hidden up here where the forest meets the North Mountain. Its home mainly to the assassins of Arendelle, but it's also a home to outcasts of all sort from all over. A sanctuary, if you will." She pulled the reins gently and the reindeer slowed "But it is still a secret so, I will have to ask you to forgive me for this—"she mumbled as she pulled down the hood of the cloak long enough for her to tie a strip of fabric across the Queens eyes "- but I cannot allow you to see the entrance to the village."

Elsa stiffen at the action, repressing a small shudder as the assassins gloved hands brushed against her face. "I am already blinded by the forest, is this really necessary?"

"I am putting a lot on the line to help you. I could be exiled for bringing you here and I can't have the most powerful woman in Arendelle knowing where most of her countries most wanted criminals are hiding" the Sparrowhawk's voice was harsh, she realised and reined her tone back "It's just a precaution. Besides, it won't be long now, we're almost there."

Elsa could feel the wind pick up and knew that they were once again rushing headlong through the forest. The air grew steadily colder as they went up but as quickly as they sped up, they slowed to almost a stop. The air felt heavy and damp, and the blonde couldn't help but feel as if there were walls closing in on her. The feeling slowly dissipated and the cold air of the forest was pushed away by a sudden wave of warmth, as if they had just walked through a curtain. "You can take the blindfold off now" Elsa jumped slightly when the Sparrowhawk's voice came from her side. When had she dismounted? After a short struggle with the knot, the royal pulled the fabric away and sucked in a breath at the image that greeted her eyes.

Great walls of rock rose high up around the village like a natural wall, with the forest stretching out on its peaks hiding the gaping hole. Houses and shops stretched on and on towards another wall, this one man made, that broke the village into two sections. Stair had been carved with great care into the rock face as well as alcoves. A rush of air drew her gaze to a brick chimney that came to about the knees of the reindeer, that a gush of steam had just rushed from "Thermal vents" she said with a childlike wonder, her fear momentarily forgotten as she stared over at it. That explained the sudden heat, she thought as she looked around her. The walls must have kept the heat from escaping too far.

"Mmhmm, the entire village is full of them" The Sparrowhawk tugged the reins and began leading the reindeer and queen towards the only light in the village this late, the stables. "Kristoff" she called in a harsh whisper "Kristoff, come on I know you're here!"

"Sis!" burly arms wrapped around the redhead, lifting her into the air in a tight hug "You're alright!" the man with messy blond hair was squeezing her tighter and tighter until she let out a series of squeaks that sounded vaguely like "I won't be if you keep hugging me" and he set her back on her feet. "Where the hell have you been A-" the Sparrowhawk clapped a hand tightly over his mouth "Names, Kristoff. Watch them. I didn't come home alone" she motioned over her shoulder to the cloaked woman who was sliding off the back of the reindeer.

Kristoff blinks and moved closer "Another stray, and you didn't run them by the sentries? Really A-" a stern look and he caught himself "Sparrow, you know that that is Pan's job." He sighed "Who is it this time? Abused daughter? Maid looking to get away? Slave? Dancer? Runaway, stowaway, homeless boy from the streets" he paused and his face turned to one of horror "Oh please tell me you didn't bring another brothel girl here, you remember what happened the last time"

"It's the queen" Sparrow replied quickly, her face thoroughly red.

"The what now?"

"The queen-" she repeated as she moved the hood "-of Arendelle"

There is a long pause before Kristoff spoke again, and when he did it was more of an eruption of shock and outrage "You brought your Mark here!?" he looked between the two of them "You had one job, Sparrow, one job and you brought her home!?"

The redhead looked between Kristoff and the Queen before slapping her hand over his mouth again "quiet Kris, please. You have to understand, she needs our help. I have to get her to the Grandmaster" she explained before finally removing her hand.

With a defeated sigh, his shoulders slumped "Alight, fine. What do you need us to do?"

Sparrow grinned and patted the massive blonds shoulder "Run a distraction she that we can go up the east side and sneak back to the field?"

Kristoff's eyes narrowed "You still owe me and Sven from last time."

"And I'll pay you back, I swear, and besides, if you two run fast enough I'm sure she won't catch you again. Come on, this is important. Pretty please?" she leaned in closer, batting her eyelashes.

"All right, Fine we'll do it. Just promise me you will NEVER do that thing with eyes again" he turned and walked further into the stables "Just hide in your usual place and wait for the signal. Get up Sven, we got work to do!"

Sparrow rushed from the stables, shouting thanks to Kristoff and grabbing the queen's arm as she went. The two hurried through the back streets nearest the wall, coming to stop behind a tall stack of crates. They weren't waiting long before a loud explosion sounded from the other side of the village followed by a spray of bright green sparks and startled screams as more explosion sounded up and down the streets. "That's our cue, let's go" The Sparrowhawk took off at a run with the queen trailing behind her.

Once they reach the great wall at the edge of the village proper, Elsa leaned against it to catch her breath and was surprised to find that it was warm to the touch. Turning, she ran her hand along its surface, marvelling at its heat. "The stones of this wall came from deep beneath the valley." The Sparrowhawk's voice drew her from her thoughts. "I'm sure if you asked him, the Grandmaster would tell you about the stones or the village architecture or its history… or anything really. He's a talker." She ducked her head around the wrought iron gate to check for patrols before waving for the queen to follow.

Beyond the wall was a field that rose up into a gentle hill with a large mansion set a top it and a wooded area yet beyond that. The mansion itself looked to be made of the same stone as the wall that the two women had passed through with a

Sparrow led them to a small side door that lead into the kitchen. The mansion was dimly lit by candles which made sneaking up the stairs an easy enough feat. "Sooooo just um, try to keep your head down" they had paused outside of a door and a crackling fire could be heard from within "This is the Grandmasters study, he can be a bit…. Overbearing at times but he is a reasonably sort… most of the time" she laughed nervously quickly adding "but I'm sure everything will be fine" when she saw the renewed look of fear on the young queens face. After taking a deep breath, Sparrow slowly opened the door and entered, making sure to keep Elsa behind her. "Grandmaster, I'm home."

"Anna!" The man who had been pacing about the room rushed to the Sparrowhawk's side and pulled her into a tight embrace. He was an older man with sandy hair that was pulled back into a loose ponytail and a thin pointed beard. He wore a loose fitting shirt that still managed to show he was still in good shape despite the thick streaks of grey that ran through his hair and wrinkles etched upon his kindly face. "When the sentries came back and told us about the alarms in the city I had feared the worst!" he took a step back and ruffled her hair lightly before taking notice of the cloaked queen who still stood in the doorway "Oh? You have brought someone with you." The man narrowed his eyes at Anna "Not another brothel girl, I should hope." When she shook her bright red face and nodded and moved past the young assassin to stand before the queen. Slowly he pushed back the hood and tilted his head "Well well" he took a step back and bowed low "Your majesty. I apologize and welcome you to my village. I do hope you understand that me and mine bare no personal hatred towards you. That being said" he turned back to Anna "Why did you not kill her as you were contracted to do, Sparrowhawk, and why on Earth did you bring her here?" his voice was cold, and hard as stone. When she didn't respond right away he asked again, his voice more firm "Why did you not kill her?"

Sparrow looked down "It didn't feel right, Grandmaster. She didn't deserve to be a mark. I saw through her and saw only goodness, I couldn't kill her" she explained, her voice small like a child being scolded by a parent. "And she asked for my help! I couldn't just leave her there either" she clenched her fists together "I had to do something" she stopped when her master rose her hand for her to be silent.

"That's enough, for now" he looked up again "Ah, more guests. Come in, Bulda"

From the hallway a short, round woman with silver hair entered the room dragging Kristoff and another darker skinned man by their ears. "Pabbie, I found these two setting off fireworks in the south side, again."

"I see." Pabbie nodded "You are dismissed, Anna. Bulda let Sven and Kristoff go, I have need of them. Both of you my leave" the two nodded and left the study. He sighed and smiled to the young queen after the door had closed "What am I to do with that girl." He turned back to look to Elsa "A problem for another time. The task at hand, it would seem, is what to do with you?" He twisted his beard in thought before letting out a resigned sigh "I suppose there is nothing else I can do. You'll have to stay here for the time being. Kristoff, Sven" the pair looked up at him "Your punishment is to guard the Queen for as long as she is with us. That includes guarding her room. It'll be the one at the end of the hall. Kristoff will show you. Welcome to my village, my queen" he bowed again before leaving the room.

"So" Kristoff rubbed his sore ear "This way." Elsa followed him down the hall and entered the room. She closed the door before he had a chance to say anything else and slammed home the locks with quivering hands, double checking them to be sure that they were secure before she examined the room. It was far smaller than her own room in the castle, not even half its grand size, which she found oddly comforting. A small bed tucked against the wall, a nightstand with a candle and a vanity.

Laid out atop the heavy woolen blankets was something that gave her pause, a night gown. Why was such a thing laid out and ready, if her being here was such a surprise to the residents? The blonde lifted it up and checked it over. Nothing seemed amiss about it, just simple fabric, and it did look far more comfortable than her current royal attire. She changed quickly, feeling as if eyes were staring down at her from the dark corners.

With her dress neatly folded and placed on the vanity, Elsa sat down on the bed with her back to the headboard and pulled her knees up tight to her shaking chest. She held her tiara tightly in her still gloved hands, watching the gold and gems sparkle in the flickering candle light. "Queen" she scoffed "what kind of queen abandons her people to face who knows what?" After setting aside the symbol of her power and blowing out the candle, the stress of the night finally reached a boiling point within the young queen as she let out a single strangled sob. She was afraid, and it had taken all of her strength just too keep herself from falling apart in the face of death, but now she was just tired.

She slid down, unravelling her bun and braid once her head hit the pillow. "Mama, Papa" she murmured, curling in on herself "Please watch over me."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note:** Hello again, first off, I apologize for the long wait time, I just couldn't find any motivation these last couple of weeks, and also, sorry about how short this chapter is, the next one should be longer, I hope. Reviews are always welcome._

* * *

Knock, knock, knock. A rhythmic tapping cut through the fog of sleep, slowly pulling Elsa from her troubled sleep. Sun filtered through the shuttered of the window, filling the room with a calming glow. For a moment, she felt at piece, but as her eyes opened more fully, fear once again took hold of her mind. This was not her room, not her bed or her cloths. The previous night's events came rushing to the forefront of her mind and she bolt upright. It had happened, it had actually happened. Her flight from her castle, the midnight ride through the forest.

The knocking came again, more frantic. Elsa rose on shaky feet and opened the door slowly. Outside was one of the men who had been appointed as her guard, Sven. He stood slightly hunched over, like he was trying to make himself seem smaller than his massive frame. He smiled nervously and held out a small bundle towards the queen. Elsa regarded both Sven and the bundle sceptically, "What's this?" Sven opened his mouth to reply before staring down at his feet nervously, holding the bundle out again.

"Don't mind him, your Majesty." From behind Sven, waddled Bulda. She placed a loving hand on the man's arm and squeezed gently "Sven has difficulty speaking with strangers, I ask that you do not take offence of it." She smiled up at the young queen and motioned to the bundle "The Grandmaster has tasked me with supplying you with some clothing for your stay." She smiled widely when Elsa took the bundle "They may not be as regal as you may be used to, but I think you will understand when I say, we don't really wish for the whole village to know that you are here."

Elsa held the bundle close to her chest, quietly thanking Sven when he bowed, spurred on by a sharp elbow to his ribs, and left.

Bulda clasped her hands together. "Right then. The Grandmaster is waiting her you in his study, he would be honoured if you would take your morning meal with him." She curtsied and excused herself, leaving Elsa alone once more.

When Elsa finally made her way to the study, she dressed in a simple blue dress with deep purple crocuses embroidered around the hem. She was again struck with how strange it was that clothing had been ready for her, as the dress fit perfectly. The blonde reached out for the handle, stopping herself before laying her hand on it. A queen she may have been, but she had to remember that she was no longer in her castle, she was a guest of this strange village. Steeling herself, she knocked her gloved knuckles against the heavy oak door. "Enter" the Grandmasters called.

Where the study had looked dark and foreboding at night, in the light of day it seemed to have gone through a total transformation. Sunlight filled the cream coloured room with a warm and inviting light, a breeze blew the pale blue curtains, reminding Elsa of the country home her and her parents and once summered in.

"Good morning, my Queen. I trust you slept well?" the Grandmaster smiled sweetly at her from where he sat at his desk. He gestured to the chair across from him "Please, sit." After she sat he offered her a small bowl of dried fruits. "You will have to forgive me, I mean no offence when I say that I did not fully trust offered foods from a killer." The Grandmaster merely smiled more as he took a small handful for himself "And you have every right to be wary, but I assure you" he popped a piece into his mouth "you will find no poisoners here. Tis a coward's weapon, and this village houses no cowards."

Slowly, Elsa took a piece of her own, watching how the older man eyed her hand. "Strange, the Sparrowhawk told me the same thing." She said before eating, she had not realized just how hungry she was as she ate piece after piece of the fruit. The Grandmaster chuckled, eating from his own bowl "It is good to see that that girl has at least taken one thing I've taught her to heart."

The pair of leaders ate in silence for a long while before the Grandmaster spoke again, "Why did you ask her to help you?" he bluntly asked as he poured them both tea. Elsa's dark brows furrowed in confusion "I'm sorry, what?", "Allow me to elaborate. She, my Anna that is, is the Sparrowhawk, the most feared assassin in the north and mayhap the better half of Europe. A wanted criminal. A murderer. Why did you ask for her help?"

Elsa grip on her teacup tightened "I did not do so lightly. But, when I asked her to reveal herself, she did so without a word of complaint. I expected to see some kind of murderous glee, or a darkness, but I saw none of what I expected", "and what did you see?" Pabbie interrupted, "Sadness" came the Queens reply "and remorse. Like she did not wish to be there."

Pabbie nodded and motioned for Elsa to follow as he made his way to the window.

In the small training yard that lay just outside of the mansion, Anna danced in elegant circles, her training sword swishing before with practised ease. Her movements were so smooth and fluid, that to Elsa they seemed more a kin to those of a ballroom dance than those of swordplay. She felt her heart skip a beat when from around the corner of the mansion, charged a small group of children. They circled the ginger assassin and with a shout from one of the boy, they launched their attack. They latched onto her legs and jumped u onto her back, pulling faces. It wasn't long before the infamous Sparrowhawk was face down in the dirt, the children laughing and cheering over their victory. Anna stood and threw her head back and laughed before chasing after the children, who took off giggling with glee.

Elsa could barely suppress the smile that threatened to stretch across her face. "I don't understand. How can this girl, be the same feared assassin the reports tell of?" none of this made any sense. "Anna, she has her own way of dealing with the horrors she has committed. Whatever they be, they allow her to be both Anna and Sparrowhawk." He smiled softly as they watched Anna continue chasing the children. "She chose this life" he sighed, "Chose it? Who would choose this?", "Anna would and did."

He turned and leveled his gaze on the queen "I would ask that you do not judge her by what she has done, and I can promise you that she will do the same." Elsa narrowed her eyes at this "and what, Grandmaster, do you mean by that?" she demanded. He merely smiled his kind smile and gently told hold of her gloved hands "Secrets are not always as secret as one may think in this place." With that he moved back to his desk and once again took his seat.

"There, now that those pleasantries are out of the way, we may continue. I would ask a favour of you before we get down to the creating of your contract.", "My contract?" the queen questioned as she to return to the desk. "But of course, if you plan on hiring my little Sparrowhawk, we will need to write a contract out lining her services. It is only good business." She supposed that that made sense and nodded "Very well, and what of this favour?", "Well it seems to be in bad taste for us to draw up a contract for her without her approval. Would you mind going and collecting her?" he tapped his knee "I'm afraid my old knees don't quite agree with the effort of tracking that girl down."

With a sigh, Elsa agreed. It couldn't be that hard, the Sparrowhawk had been in the training ground, but when she finally made it out into the yard, all traces of the ginger haired woman had vanished. The only sign that she had been there at all, was the abandoned training sword. Elsa clenched her jaw, feeling tricked. Maybe this wouldn't be as easy as she had hoped.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note:** First of all I would like to thank you for the reviews. I always feel great when I get them. Secondly, an the note of Anna's armour, I do have one picture of it laying around. If any of you readers are interested in seeing it, I have it posted on my blog ( blog/kibawriter). If you anyone has any further requests for imagery, I can do my best to please. That it all. Enjoy chapter 4._

* * *

Elsa ventured out closer to the wall, taking a moment to look out over the village. In the rays of the morning sun, the village lacked the foreboding air that it had held the night before and instead looked rather quaint and welcoming. From her higher vantage point, she could see right out across the village, and was able to watch the people of the town scurrying about, preparing for the day. The queen found that the village looked so much like her own castle town, that she could almost forget that it was the underbelly of the north.

Her attention was drawn to the small section of forest that lay just beyond the mansion. Pine trees reached up to the ridge of the surrounding cliff side. She tilted her head, squinting at the thin trail of smoke rising from just inside the treeline. She wasn't sure how she felt about weaving her way through the trees, but it seemed a safer option then wandering the village alone, she thought as she pulled her hands up to her chest.

Cautious steps took her through the sparse trees and, looking up through the branches to keep sight of the smoke, eventually lead her to a small brick hut with a tall chimney with a bowl like base that could only be from a forge. A quiet clanging drifted out through the glassless windows, perking the blonde's curiosity enough to suppress her mind fear of the strange building and enter through its curtained door. The hut seemed to be split into two room: the workshop set to the left of the hut and the small entrance room in which she stood. The entrance room was dominated mainly by a large desk covered in rolls of parchment, and the forge room. Further inspection of the desk revealed the parchments to be covered in designs and patterns. The sketches were varied from swords to pulley systems and strange arrow heads and a mask with several layers. As Elsa skimmed over them she noticed that, though the subject and style of each design changed, they were all signed the same, A.W.B.

A particular loud serious of clangs startled Elsa from her thoughts and setting a chill to the air. She had been so focused on the sketches, that she had just nearly forgotten her reason for entering the hut in the first place. Pulling back the curtain that separated the two rooms caused a thin sheen of sweat to break out upon Elsa's forehead from the sudden wave of heat. She felt as if she had just stepped into an inferno and found it impossible to believe that anyone was actually working in the ungodly heat. Yet low and behold, someone was, and if the bright ginger hair was any tell, then the one hammering away at a piece of red hot steel could only be the Sparrowhawk.

The redhead must have changed when she got to the hut, because gone were the comfortable looking training cloths that Elsa had seen her in before. Instead, she now wore loose fitting trousers and a vest of tanned leather, her red hair contained in a loose bun.

Elsa cleared her throat loudly, hoping to grab the assassin's attention, but the noise of the workshop worked against her. Steeling herself for any possible backlash, Elsa stood taller and in her most queenly tone called loudly, "Sparrowhawk!"

The affect was near instantaneous. Anna's whole body jolted in fright and the clanging missed a beat and was replaced by a thump that could only have been the hammer falling heavily on the her hand if the long string of profanities that poured from her mouth were any indication. She spun around to reprimand her interrupter, cradling her injured hand, rage etched across her face. "Who the hell thinks they can just burst in here with no warning, you all know this place is—" her anger melted away when her eyes fell on the queen and embarrassment took its place, a light pink filling her freckled cheeks "– off limits" she bowed her head, "apologizes, your majesty, I did know you were there." Without her think leather armour, Elsa noted how small the assassin really was, shorter then herself, yes, but she looked almost as thin as well. A blush grew in her own cheeks upon seeing that the only thing covering the Sparrowhawk's chest under her open vest was a strip of cloth wrapped tightly around her chest.

She must have taken note of the queen's gaze, as Anna's face became impossibly red and she rushed to find something to cover herself with. "I-if her Majesty would k-kindly wait in th-the other room" she gulped, covering herself with a tattered curtain "I w-would m-make myself decent." She stammered out.

To Elsa's credit, she managed to make it through the curtain and seat herself in a small chair without laughing. She wasn't waiting long before the Sparrowhawk followed after her, dressed once again in her training cloths. She bowed to the queen, "please forgive me for my rudeness."

"It is quite alright" Elsa waved it off, watching as the assassin seemed to deflate. Clearing her throat, Elsa pointed to one of the designs tacked to the walls, "Are these yours?"

Anna nodded, somewhat bashful, "Yes, they are. I like to tinker… figure out ways to help the village, or to help me get around."

"Like that fancy crossbow?" Elsa questioned as she stood.

"Yes, just like my crossbow."

The two women stood in silence for a long while before Elsa remembered her purpose for leaving the mansion in the first place, to fetch the Sparrowhawk. "Your Master wishes to speak with the both of us. Something about your contract with me," she said as she hurried back out into the forest, trying to get a head start. For a moment there, she had allowed herself to feel at ease in the presence of the woman, who not twelve hours before, had held a knife to her throat. It wasn't long before Anna had joined her and, with Anna staying a few paces back, the two walked back to the mansion.

When they reached the study, Pabbie was waiting for them, a pair of rather sharp looking quills and a long piece of parchment before him. "Ah, good you found her," he motioned for them to sit in the chairs across from him. Was they were settled, he set his steely gray eyes on Elsa. "My Queen, what is it that you require of my Sparrowhawk?" he asked, poising his own quill over the parchment.

"I merely need an escort to France and back," she stated "a protection detail, if you will." As she spoke, the Grandmaster began writing across the parchment in an elegant scrawl.

"And why is it that you need to go there?"

"I believe that I may still have allies there. It is my hope to meet with them and ask if they would lend their forces to the effort of fighting out what ever usurper has weaseled his way into my kingdom," came her steady reply.

The silence stretched on as the older man filled the parchment. "And you, Anna, do you wish to help out Queen rather the forces she needs?"

"Yes," there was barely a pause before she replied.

Pabbie grinned at that, "sometimes you make it very hard not to play favourites" he said, turning the parchment towards them. "Upon this parchment, is your contract of service. Everything here is what is to be expected of my Sparrowhawk while she is in your service. From the time of departure to when you return to Arendelle, victories of not, or in the event that either of you dies, the Sparrowhawk is yours, Queen Elsa," the man explained slowly "She will guard you, care for you, and if it come to it, she is bound by her honour to die for you." This last part came as a shock to Elsa but next to her, Anna seemed un-phased. Here her Grandmaster was practically selling her to the Queen and she looked as if this was just a normal occurrence to her. Elsa blinked at that thought, maybe it was? She had no time to ponder on that as the Grandmaster turned to her, "also, here written, is your payment."

"Payment?" Elsa questioned.

"But of course, this is a deal after all, and as loyal as I may be to you, my queen, I will not simply give her to you for free."

The queen scowled "Very well, name your price, I'm sure the royal treasuries can afford it," she said coldly.

"You misunderstand, the price I wish of you is not gold," he folding his hands neatly on his desk "but the reinstating of a contract dissolved by your grandfather. I want my village to be protected under the same laws, and I wish for my order to once again be in your employ. Free to do as we wish, but also bound to your bidding. Do you accept these terms?" he picked up the quills and held them out to the women.

Anna took hers as soon as it was offered, but Elsa hesitated. By doing this, she would be enabling a village that was an asylum to murderers to be free of the very laws condemning them. Crimes wiped clear, grieving families never to see peace. It felt wrong, to undo something that her predecessors had done, surely the contract had been abolished with good reason, but she really had no other choice. With her hand shaking, she took the quill, but saw no ink on the desk. "How am I to sign with no ink?" she asked.

"A contract as important as this, should not be bound in mere ink, my queen," his voice was even "it is binding my dear Anna to your every whim and that is not something I take lightly."

"Then with what do I sign?"

It was Anna that answered her, as she pressed the sharpened end of the quill into her finger, coating the tip in blood. "Blood" she said simply "a blood bound contract has always been held in the highest regard," she explained as she signed her name across the first line, _Anna W.B. _"Now you."

Elsa regarded them both nervously. She swallowed hard as she slowly tugged off her right glove. With a wince, she pricked her finger before adding her own name to the contract, _Queen Elsa of Arendelle. _The deed done, Elsa rushed to glove her hand.

"Very well" Pabbie rolled the parchment and tucked it away in his desk "The contract is set. From the moment the two of you leave this village together, Anna the Sparrowhawk is yours. I would ask that you remain here a week, Queen Elsa."

"A week!?"

"Well we need time to prepare. A trip to France is not just a walk to the market. You will need supplies, and I ship. Plans must be made, maps and routes drawn up and letters must be sent." When he stood, Anna stood with him. He handed her an envelope and she was off to begin the preparations. He walked around the desk and placed a gentle hand on Elsa's shoulder. "I am glad that you are safe. And I promise you, Anna is an honourable woman. She is bound to you now and she will do everything in her power to keep you safe," his grip on his cane tightened as a shadow crossed his face, albeit briefly, "no matter the cost." With that he slowly hobbled his way out, leaving Elsa alone, reeling from what had transpired.

She still held the bloodied quill in an iron grip, and as her nerves settled, the thin coating of frost along its surface melted away in the heat of the sun. That had been close, but how many more close calls could she take? A week could be what she would need to mentally prepare herself. God knew that she would need all of her self-control, and God help her if she lost it.


	5. Chapter 5

The week spent in the Valley of Living Stones was far more peaceful than Elsa would have ever thought. She could have sworn that Pabbie had ordered the entire village to cease any questionable activity during her stay as she saw nothing out of the ordinary, and the only excitement she saw was a minor disagreement over the price of bread one day in the market.

Much of the young queen's time was spent with Kristoff. The man was most certainly intimidating to walk next to, being that her towered over her, and twice as intimidating when Sven tagged along as he was just as tall, he also seemed to possess an infinite well of patience.

For the first few days they explored the grounds, with Kristoff staying well behind her.

"Would you like to explore the village today, your majesty?" Kristoff asked, poking his head into the small library in the mansion where Elsa had holed herself up. He had noticed how tense Elsa had been, despite her rather obvious efforts to hide her discomfort. When her only response was to blink at him over her elegant reading spectacles, Anna had broken back into the castle the day before to obtain a few of her personal affects, he explained "Well, it's just, you don't exactly seem comfortable being here—" he held up his hands when she narrowed her eyes at him "—and rightly so, I'll give you that. I only thought that if you had a chance to see how our people live, you would be able to relax."

Elsa regarded him coldly for a moment before lowering her book into her lap. She bit her lip, clenching her gloved hands as she thought. "You will make sure I'm safe, yes?"

"Only one who could keep you safer would be Anna" he frowned "That means yes, your majesty. I've done a good job of it so far." He opened the door more and offered her a hooded cloak. "So, what do you say?"

She took the cloak as she past him, "a few hours, no more than that, I have a meeting with your Master this afternoon and I will not be late."

The duo exited the small shop each with a bagged treat to eat as they walked. "How did you know I would like these?" Elsa asked, popping one of the little truffles into her mouth.

"I didn't," Kristoff replied through a mouthful of berries, "I took a guess, because well, they're Anna's favourite and you remind me a lot of her."

"Excuse me?" Elsa snipped.

"Sorry," he cleared his throat "I only meant that you both do your best to hide yourself, your real self, from those you feel afraid around. You both wear masks, all the time," He shrugged "guess it comes with the jobs."

They were silent for a long while as they walked through the village. It was happy and cheer filled, children ran across the cobbles playing games of make belief, nearly knocking the cloaked queen over as they passed. Kristoff caught her, helping her back to her feet before resuming his distance from her.

"And what of you, Mr. Bjorgman, do you wear a mask?"

"Unfortunately, with me what you see is what you get, my job has no need of masks, " he replied.

Elsa gazed up at him, "and what is it that you do?"

"Village quarter master," he puffed out his chest with pride.

"Quarter master?" Elsa repeated, "You mean that you aren't an assassin?"

Kristoff shook his head, "No, trained as one when I was little but… I never passed the final test, neither did Sven or most other applicants. So we all take up jobs in the village."

Elsa thought on this as they continued their tour. "So if most don't pass, than how much of this village are assassins?"

Kristoff laughed, "A guest you may be, but a queen you still are," he leaned down and grinned "I can't be giving away all of the secrets this village holds," he frowned "but I will tell you that the numbers are dwindling. Too few trainees coming through these days, and too few masters to train the ones we have." Kristoff was silent for a long moment before looking to the sun, "Its past midday, about time to get you back."

* * *

The sight that greeted Elsa when she finally entered the Grandmasters study was a strange one. Pabbie the writing furiously across a piece of parchment, his brow furrowed in concentration. Behind him, stood Anna. The redhead was dressed once more in her leather armour, standing at attention, head held high and her mask hanging from her belt. She had scarcely seen the Sparrowhawk during her stay, so to see her there now, dressed as she was when they first met did little to set the queen at ease.

Finally, Pabbie set aside his quill, blotting the page before folding it. Anna leaned forward and scooped up the small dish of melted wax, offering it to her master. He poured it carefully before stamping the black ink with his own personal seal, a crocus with staff below it. He took up the letter and placed it inside of a leather satchel, wherein more letters lay, before handing it to Anna. "Anna, Deliver these for me, would you?"

"Yes, Grandmaster," she took the satchel and hurried out the door, closing it tightly behind her.

With a grunt of effort, Pabbie stood leaning heavily on his cane, the large gem in the handle had a deep crimson stain which Elsa was sure had not been there before. "Anna is just delivering a few last minute orders." He explained with a smile. The Grandmaster did not turn to look at her when he spoke again, "I really am quite glad that Anna disobeyed her orders. To be honest, I was not quite sure that she would."

Elsa's brows furrowed in confusion at his words. "What do you mean that you were not quite sure that she would?" she moved closer "You mean to say that you expected her to spare me?" He nodded slowly, finally turning to face her, "But of course I did. That was the sole reason for my sending her instead of any of the others. I had reason to believe that she of all people would help you in your time of need, and I am quite proud that I was right. I don't know what would have happened if she had arrived a moment too late." The old man looked thoughtful a moment, ignoring the chilling of the room, "yes it would have been unfortunate if either of you had died that night."

"You mean to say, that you had meant to save me all along?" the queen ground out slowly, clenching her fists at her sides. When his only answer was to nod like it was the most obvious thing in the world, Elsa's anger reached its boiling point. "If it was your whole plan to save my life from my conspirators in the first place, why did you send your most feared assassin to kill me!?" she snapped, forgetting her composter "why not approach me in person and inform me of your intent, instead of further risking my life on the whims of a girl!?"

The Grandmaster remained calm as ever, simply listening as Elsa ranted on. When the young queen had calmed he spoke, "If I had sent a small group or even a single emissary of my village, speaking of how some figure in the shadows was after your throne, would they have been allowed entrance? Or if they had made it to you, would you have believed that a secret and unrecorded village of criminals had your best interests at heart?" he grinned when she flushed with embarrassment, "the choice had to be yours to ask for our help, and the responsibility was mine to send you your best chance."

Elsa was still just as confused as before, but at least she had calmed. "But I still don't understand how you could have known this, that I would ask and she would accept. It doesn't make any sense." Pabbie chuckled heartily, drumming his fingers against his cane "You will one day come to the understanding that not everything in our world will make sense to you," he chuckled heartedly "and that there are some secrets that must be kept to oneself, your majesty, for one reason or another," he lowered his voice as he leaned closer to her "for me, it is to keep my air of mystery and danger."

"Pabbie," Bulda opened the door, "Sven just sent word. All of the preparation are done. They'll be ready to leave within the hour."

"Excellent, "Pabbie replied, "and the Queens affects?"

"Being loaded as we speak"

He nodded "Well, then we best not keep them waiting," he turned to Elsa, "let's get you on your way, shall we?"

The walk to the stables took longer than usual, with Pabbie hobbling along, but he insisted on seeing his guest off.

When they arrived, Anna was tying their scant luggage to the top of a carriage, double checking her knocks as she went.

"I wish you the best of luck, my queen" Pabbie bowed deeply before opening the carriage door for her.

Before she climbed in, Bulda took hold of her gloved hand in a gentle grip, "A moment, your majesty. I have a parting gift for you."

Elsa took the silk wrapped gift and unwrapped the most beautiful dagger she had ever seen. A polished ebony grip and a blade of patterned steel with a crowned crocus etched into its surface.

"So that you can keep a little piece of Arendelle with you," Bulda beamed.

"Thank you" Elsa breathed before hurrying into the carriage.

Kristoff whipped the reins and the reindeer drawn carriage was off, rolling its way out into the forest.

"We managed to enlist the help of some local smugglers to take the two of you to France," Kristoff explained as they pulled into a small seaside cavern. Men hurried up and down the gangway that lead to the small ship, loading on supplies for the journey.

"It's so small, and there aren't any cannons," Elsa observed worriedly.

"Their ships are built for speed, leaves more room for smuggled good," Anna explained as she came up behind the queen, "but don't worry you'll be fine." With a reassuring smile, Anna helped the queen up the gangway before leaving her to help load the ship.

The crew seemed small to Elsa, ten men preparing the ship for launch and a few women milling about the deck, each with hair matching her own white blonde.

She was fearful of the ship, far more fearful of the ocean itself. It was a fear that she had done a fine job of hiding, that was until the ship launched and made its steady way out into open waters. The sea was a cruel and uncaring mistress, she knew that well enough. It was the sea and the storms it birthed that had taken her parents from her. What was there to stop it from taking her life as well?

The young queen gripped the side of the ship as tight as she could, her whole body shaking. Frost crawled out across the weathered wood in a thin layer and when she noticed she recoiled, drawing her hands close to her chest. Her breathing was shallow and her vision blurred as she swayed on her feet. Elsa nearly screamed when a gentle hand touched her shoulder. She spun around to see the Sparrowhawk standing only a foot away.

"Queen Elsa?" Anna's voice was calm as she addressed the panicking queen, "would you like it if I took you to your cabin?"

Elsa blinked slowly, "I was not aware that I had my own cabin."

"But of course, Grandmaster Pabbie wouldn't have it any other way. It was part of the reason we enlisted this ship over any of the others," Anna explained.

"Your Grandmaster is very considerate."

Anna nodded in agreement before leading the queen below deck. Just to the right of the ladder was a small cabin. The small bed took up most of the space but there was enough room for the two women to move about comfortably. "You can stay here for the entire crossing if you wish."

Elsa sat on the bed of the bed, looking anywhere but at the Sparrowhawk. "And, where will you be staying?" she asked nervously.

"I'll be staying with the crew. Gambling and drinking mostly, making the best of a long trip," Anna replied, observing the queens body language with practiced eyes. "I'll take my leave now, if it please her majesty."

"It would," Elsa spoke to quickly if the momentary look of hurt on Anna's face was any indicator. But she would be lying to herself if she said that the Sparrowhawk's presence did nothing to put her at ease. Only when the door had closed behind the redheaded assassin did Elsa relax.

The cabin did seem to calm her frazzled nerves and she was thankful for that. She lay down with a contented sigh and pulled the still pillow close, breathing in the smell of the straw that filled her mattress. It was simple and calming and Elsa found herself slowly falling asleep. Her worry and anxiety fading to the back of her mind by the gentle rocking of the boat.


	6. Chapter 6

Four days. She only had to stay on that god awful ship for four days, but for Elsa it may as well have been an eternity, and it had only been two days.

The rocking that had been like a lullaby on her first day aboard, quickly became the bane of her existence. She stumbled about the lower decks, grabbing hold of anything within reach to ensure that she did not fall while the Sparrowhawk glided by her like she had lived on a ship her whole life. Seasickness plagued her day and night and the thick porridge she was fed did nothing to help her already week stomach.

The only Brightside was that, the Sparrowhawk, for the most part, kept her distance, choosing to busy herself about the deck than to bother the ever nervous queen.

She took her meals alone in her cabin, hand delivered by the Sparrowhawk. Elsa couldn't help but wonder about the woman who had sworn her life to her protection. She was not at all the stoic assassin doing her duty, in fact she acted more the doting nanny than anything else, waiting on her queen hand and foot, going so far as to rub soothing circles on Elsa back when sickness had forced her to the railing to relieve her stomach of its contents on more than one occasion.

Loath as she was to admit it, Elsa had grown dependant on the Sparrowhawk, on Anna.

It was early morning on the third day of the crossing, the sun was hours from rising, when Elsa woke with a start. Above from the deck above her, she could hear a shouting of orders and cries of pain and, her heart nearly stopped, cannon fire.

She dressed quickly, pulling on one of the elegant dresses that Pabbie had gifted her, before heading to the door, only to have it flung open before her, allowing the acrid smell of smoke to drift into the room.

Anna ran into the cabin, dropping her heavy bag that, judging by her simple dress of well fit pants and loose fitting white shirt, had to have contained her leathers. From the slit in the front of the shirt Elsa briefly saw a dull red stone, glowing dim like an ember hanging from her neck on a cord. She began hurriedly filling another bag with Elsa's scant belongings: a few dresses, spectacles, a small selection of books bound with a belt and a few pieces of jewellery.

"Sparrow," Elsa snapped, causing the younger woman to pause her frantic packing, "what is going on out there?" she demanded.

"There was a naval patrol," Anna started, closing the bag, "ships from the Southern Isles. The captain, he uh, well he panicked, no sense trying to cover his ass, the fool panicked and raised the wrong flag to turn them away and they attacked us." She smudged soot through her hair, darkening the red locks until they her a dirty brown.

Elsa tugged nervously at her gloves, "whose flag did he raise?"

"What?" Anna paused as she was pulling a small bundle from another bag.

"I asked you whose flag that captain rose."

The assassin was quiet a moment, unfolding the bundle to reveal her mask and hooded cloak. She ran her thumb across the gilded beak of the mask, slowly, before tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and replying, "Yours," her voice was quiet, "he rose the flag of Arendelle." Anna narrowed her eyes as she looked up at the young queen. "I'm sorry," she stood slowly, "I am sorry but the queen of Arendelle cannot leave this ship. Not now."

Elsa froze at her words. She shook, taking a step back as the Sparrowhawk approached her. "Wait, what? No, I must have misheard you," She struggled to keep her voice even, "did you just say that I can't leave this ship?"

She shook her head, "no, I said that the queen cannot leave the ship, you won't be leaving as a queen though." Anna forced the cloak and mask into Elsa's arms, "here, put these on."

"I'm sorry, I'm confused."

Anna smiled, her freckled cheeks puffing up. "No one outside of you and the village, knows what me, or rather, the Sparrowhawk looks like. The soldiers will be so busy trying to capture the blonde queen, they won't worry so much that the Sparrowhawk, that's you, and her servant, that's me, are escaping. It's the perfect plan!"

Elsa's eyes widened in horror as the realisation struck her, "all of those women on board… they're bait," her eyes hardened, "you would leave those women to the mercy of soldiers? Let them burn or drown or worse?" she was disgusted.

"I was hired to protect your life, no matter the cost. Nothing else matters," Anna's voice was even as she spoke, "not put the damn mask on and grab your bag. We are leaving."

The scene on the deck was nothing short of hell. The butchered bodies of most of the sailors lay across the planks as the ship burned. Some of the men and women dove from the sides only to her shot down with heavy crossbows. Elsa gagged, struggling not the throw up into the mask strapped across her face.

They were almost at the only remaining life boat when a strong hand grabbed hold of Elsa's wrist. It was the captain. Half of his face was burned, his eye blistered shut, and a large gash was carved across his chest and a knife clutched in his other hand. "You did this!" he wheezed out, "had I known the demon bird would be aboard, I never would have taken this job!" Elsa struggled feebly to free her wrist but the mans grip was to strong.

Just as he was about to bring the knife down on her, when Anna gripped her other arm and pulled. Her slender hand slipped free of her glove and free of the man's grasp. She did have a chance to cry out at the loss before she was thrown bodily into the boat along with their bags. The ropes were cut and Elsa let out a silent scream of fright as it crashed down into the water.

Another splash came from the right and soon the boat was moving. Elsa moved to look over the edge and saw Anna, rope in hand, pulling the boat as she swam.

Soon enough, the burning wreckage is nothing but a distant glow. The boat dipped to the side as Anna pulled her soaking form up into the boat. Elsa diverted her eyes, a light blush on her face. The water had made the assassin shirt near enough see-through and the water made it cling to her shapely and well-toned body as she dug into her bag.

"My mask?" the voice startled Elsa and she looked back, the Sparrowhawk had put on a vest and had her hand outstretched for her mask. She hurriedly took it off and returned it.

With the mask safely tucked away, Anna took up the oars and began to row.

Elsa snorted, "Do you plan to row us all the way to France?"

"No, I plan to row us all of the way to the nearest land, getting my baring, and then I plan for us to walk all of the way to France." Anna looked up at the queen, her teal eyes bright even in the dark of night, "unless her majesty has a better idea?" silence "I didn't think so."

"And do you plan to get us to land?"

Anna looked to the stars, "Grandmaster Pabbie taught me how to navigate with the stars, I'll use them to guide us to land."

Elsa nodded slowly and curled up in the bottom of the boat, keeping her ungloved hand close to her chest and using the cloak as a blanket.

For a long while, the only sound is the gentle sloshing of the oars dipping into the water. "You lied," Elsa yawned, "you said that nothing would happen."

"I didn't lie. I only said that you would be fine, and you are," she paused, "and even though their captain turned out to be a coward, they all knew the risks involved with this job. Their lives were necessary loses in the effort of getting you to safety."

That was right, this was the kind of person that Elsa was dealing with. A person who didn't bat an eye at the sacrifice of another's life. Why should she? She made a living off of taking life. She cringed, she had to get away. That was her final thought as she drifted asleep.

When Elsa awoke, the sun was high in the sky. She sat up slowly, the cloak pooling around her waist and found herself smiling when she saw that the life boat had been pulled up onto a beach on a small inlet. The beach was golden sand and around the inlet, closing it in, was a forest of tall, leafy trees. She scanned the area and found the Sparrowhawk hunched over a small fire. Elsa's eyes narrowed as she got off the boat, her feet sinking silently into the sand as she made her way to Anna.

Anna didn't notice the queen behind her until it was too late. Elsa had picked up a heavy piece of driftwood and held it over her shoulder, thinking hard on what she was about to do, and on whether or not it was really a wise idea. When Anna began to turn, she panicked. She swung the wood as hard as she could, smashing it against the side of her head and sending her sprawling into the sand.

Her breathing was rapid as she froze, waiting for the assassin to get up, but she only groaned in pain and made no move to rise. Her chance set before her, Elsa turned on her heel and sprinted off into the treeline.

There was no set path through the tree, Elsa quickly learned as she tripped and stumbled her way through them. Sticks and thorns snagged on her dress and swung into her face, leaving cuts and scratches on her skin and rips and tears in her dress. She was not sure how long she had been running, but from the ache in her legs and the burning in her lungs it had to have been a while.

Finally she came upon a small clearing and stopped, trying desperately to catch her breath. She held her hands close to her chest as she looked about. "I'm such a fool," she breathed. "Lost in the forest, in God knows what country." Elsa gulped, "Alone."

Behind her a branch snapped. She spun around, almost hoping to see the Sparrowhawk, only to find four shaggy looking men. Greasy hair and ugly scared faces, each man wore leather jerkins that were torn and tattered and carried wicked blades, chipped and rusted. She had seen men like them before, dragged before her father when she was young, "bandits," Elsa whimpered quietly as they slowly stepped into the clearing. They leered at the blonde queen with hungry eyes as they circled around her, laughing as they picked at her dress, trying to lift the hem with their blades.

Elsa broke free from their circle, shoving one of the men aside. She turned to keep them in her line of sight and backed up until the bark of a tree dug into her back, the bandits laughing as they boxed her in, blocking off any further chance of escape.

"Look how nicely she dresses," the pudgiest of the four commented, his voice thick and rough with an accent so heavy Elsa could barely understand him.

"She's dressed up far too nicely for a stroll in the woods," the bandit with a thick beard laughed, pointing his blade at Elsa. "What's a pretty little edle frau doing alone in the woods? Hmm?"

The third had a crooked nose and was missing an ear, he spoke with an accent almost thicker than the first, "the slavers out west would well for someone like her. We could demand any price we wanted and they'd pay it! Right, Einer?"

The fourth man, Einer, seemed to be the bandit's leader. His weapon was in better shape, and his long beard was braided and oiled. He sheathed his weapon and tilted his head, dark eyes glinting. "You could be quite right, Ohr, but I think it would be best if I gave her a, probelauf," his voice was clear and low, he stared Elsa down as his companions laughed, she seemed confused so he explained, "a test run," he purred as he began to unlace the front of his trousers., moving steadily closer to her.

"Stop!" Elsa tried desperately to sink into the tree, "please stop!" she begged.

With an almost primal growl, Einer made to lunge at her. Elsa raised her ungloved hand to stop him and everything seemed to go in slow motion. A spear of ice shot up from the ground next to Elsa, piercing Einer through his stomach and out his back, lifting him above the ground, blood bubbled out from his mouth. Ohr and the other two men staggered back in fright as ice grew out from the spear, coating the ground and surrounding trees in a thick layer of ice, icicles growing straight out from the surfaces.

Elsa's legs gave out and she slid to the ground. Her breath came in short weak gasps and her vision blurred from the sudden exhaustion that took her.

The thick bearded bandit was the first to regain his courage upon seeing Elsa's weakened state. "Hexe," he spat. "This witch just killed Einer!" he howled, "our brother!"

"To hell with the traders. She will suffer!" the pudgy one added, as they advanced on her.

Elsa feebly attempted to raise to her feet, letting out a cry of fright as the pudgy one got close, his weapon raised.


	7. Chapter 7

With a pained groan, Elsa awoke to find herself tucked snuggly into a sizable bed. She sat up slowly, allowing her eyes to adjust to the bright room. Clutching the blanket to her chest, Elsa took in her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was that she was no longer wearing the dress she had been. The dress she now wore was a simple cream coloured dress with sleeves coming down to her elbow. Her breath caught as she looked frantically about.

She was in a simple cottage with bedroom, kitchen and living space all being one room. The walls were stone, the floor made of rough planks and a high thatched roof. Panic began to set in as she desperately tried to remember how she had got there, but all she could remember was trees and the Sparrowhawk glaring down at her. Elsa froze, sitting up straighter as she looked to the far end of the cottage.

The Sparrowhawk was sitting on a low stool next to a crackling fire, stirring the contents of a large pot. She was dressed again in her loose white shirt and she hair was down up in twin braids. Elsa noticed for the first time the streak of white that ran through the one braid. She would have pondered on it if it weren't for the teal eyes that suddenly turned to her. "I didn't look, if that's what you're worried about," Anna snorted, having seen the queens shock over to dress from the corner of her eye. She scooped the pots contents into a bowl and carried it to Elsa, holding it out to her. When the queen scrunched up her nose and scooted away, Anna grunted, "what, are you too good for rabbit stew?" She frowned, "why would I have gone through the trouble of risking myself to save you, if I was just going to turn around and poison you? Just eat it."

Elsa took the bowl and nervously took a sip of the broth. It was good, she was surprised to find herself slurping it back in a most unladylike manner before catching herself and used the spoon.

"So," Anna began, "what is your price?"

The blonde paused in her eating, setting the bowl aside, and gave her a look of confusion. "My price? What do you mean?"

"There is absolutely nothing that is free in this world," Anna glanced at to queen, "even magic, no, especially magic. So you better tell me just what I have to be worried about with that ice of yours, so what is your price?"

Elsa blinked, unconsciously clenching her ungloved hand. She shifted uncomfortably, she had kept the ice a secret for so long, she was not used to speaking so openly about the curse, let alone the price.

"The price, your majesty," the redhead's irritated voice ground out.

"Exhaustion," Elsa whispered, "it drains me, and you saw what happened. That and, headaches. That's the price."

The assassin nodded in understanding before returning to the stool. "Why did you need me then?" she asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "I mean, why do you need a body guard with amazing magic like that?" she glanced at Elsa, a goofy grin on her face. "If I had magic like that, price of no, I would be all like, pew pew, pew," she pointed a finger with each pew.

Elsa's body shook with anger, the room's temperature dropping, before she snapped, "I didn't ask for this damned curse! It has caused me nothing but trouble and I can't even control it!"

"No one gets to pick their fate, your majesty," Anna spoke evenly, "we simply have to follow where it takes us and accept what sacrifices lie along the path."

Hers eyes burned as she glared at the redhead who was calmly serving herself stew. "The men on the boat, were they just sacrifices along the path?" that caused the assassin to stop. Elsa took another glance around the cottage. It was far to clean to have just been abandoned, "and the people who owned this cottage? Were they just sacrifices? Did you kill them to, to keep them out of your way? Was their fate to be felled by your blade as well?" she growled out. The queen knew that she had crossed the line when Anna's bowl clattered to the ground, its contents spilling across the floor as she stood.

As quickly as she stood, Anna was looming over the now cowering queen. She must have looked frightening with her teal eyes blazing and her hair a mess, her freckled face red with anger. A myriad of thoughts and emotions rushed through her mind and it took everything she had not to strike the queen. Anna's face finally settled on a mix of cool anger and deep hurt, her eyes glistening. "Don't you dare speak of things that you know nothing about," her voice was unsettlingly calm as she spoke. She looked to the bowl of cold stew, "eat, you need your strength," she said as she turned on her heel and stormed out of the cottage, slamming the door behind her.

Elsa picked up the bowl but quickly dropped it when ice raced across its surface. She pulled her hand to the chest, with a gasp. With her still gloved hand, she lifted the spoon and ate slowly.

When she was down, Elsa got up slowly, her legs shaking as she stood, gripping the wall for support. She stumbled her way towards the window, keeping her left hand close to her chest as she looked outside. Along the edge of the crop field, seven hastily made crosses stood in a row, marking the fresh graves below them. The sight of them caused Elsa to suck in her breath in a gasp as the image of Einer, dangling dead from her icicle, flashed to the forefront of her mind. Elsa hunched over and gagged, bile raising in the back of her throat with the tang of acid.

Once her breathing had calmed, Elsa made her way outside to find the Sparrowhawk. The cottage was bordered on three side by forest and the forth by the small field of crops and the barn. Dingy farm equipment lay about the lawn and a line for drying the washing stood forgotten. The barn was small, big enough for maybe two wagons side by side, but it seemed in better shape than the cottage, and it even had a roof of clay tiles. The doors were wide open and a view drifted out into the open. The sound was high and soft, like a song and it drew Elsa closer.

"Fly high, fly in your dreams,

Be free my little bird,

Take to the skies and don't you cry,

For in dreams you need not fear," Anna sang softly as she approached the only other occupant of the barn, a nervous chestnut horse, watching her carefully.

"Strong as the northern bear,

Brave as the southern lion,

Fast and wise, you'll soar through the skies,

In dreams you need not fear,

So, fly high, fly in your dreams,

Be free my little bird,

I'll always be home,

No matter how far you roam,

So in your dreams you need not fear," She pressed her hand gently to the horses nose and smiled, "see? I'm not so bad." When the horse began to nuzzle against her hand she pet it. "How long have your people been gone, I wonder," she sighed "don't you worry, I'll take good care of you. I'll find you a nice home and you won't have to be alone anymore." The horse seemed to perk up at that and Anna laughed.

Elsa cleared her throat, causing the Sparrowhawk to spin to face her. She frowned when she saw how tense the redhead became. "I came to apologize for my words, they were cruel, and to thank you for saving me."

Anna shrugged stiffly, "by the old ways, if you saved someone's life than they owed you a life debt. I have saved your life three times now. Don't you think I have earned more than this fear you seem so disdain on treating me with?"

The queen looked down to the dusty floor, "I am sorry, this has all been very hard for me," she looked over her shoulder towards the graves, her eyes distant.

After a long silence, Anna spoke again. "The man in the woods, was that the first person you ever killed?"

Elsa winced at the bluntness of the question and nodded, "I haven't even delivered a death sentence. The regent council took care of that for me while I learned to rule."

"My first kill was when I was twelve," the assassins voice was quiet, "six years have passed since I took that first life and I have added another thirty-two," she paused "no, thirty-five after yesterday."

Elsa blinked slowly. Thirty-six lives, and this woman was only eighteen. "Does it get any easier?"

"For some people, I suppose it does. You grow numb to it," Anna looked Elsa up and down, shaking her head, "but I don't think it will get any easier for you. You'll remember his face forever, just like I do?" Her eyes zeroed in on how the queen cradled her hands to her chest and finally realised that she only wore one glove. "Your gloves, do they help keep the magic in check?"

The blonde nodded and Anna sighed, tugging off her own glove and offering it, "it may not be a perfect fit, but it might help."

The glove felt pleasantly warm, Elsa noted as she pulled the glove onto her slender hand. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of the hand of the assassins hand. A crocus and a pair of elegant wings unfurling around it were inking onto the back of her hand. The assassin must have noticed her gaze as she quickly hid her hand behind her back, coughing uncomfortably, "so, we can get out of here as I get Prince here hooked up to the wagon."

"Prince?" Elsa chuckled.

Anna raised her eyebrows, "What? It's his name." Prince neighed in agreement, breaking the tension as the two laughed full heartedly.

It took a few hours for Anna to get the wagon loaded and hitched. "Your majesty," she called "everything is ready to go." She made her way towards the graved, kneeling at the smallest and placing a small doll atop the dirt. "I found her in Prince's stall, you must have cared for him a lot."

"Do you know what happened to them?" Elsa asked, kneeling near Anna.

"I found this place after carrying you through the woods. I found them outside of the barn. Father, mother and daughter all cut from gut to chin. I assume that the culprits were the same bandits that attacked you." Anna nodded to herself, "Went and retrieved the bandits after I buried the family and gave them a burial as well."

"Why would you do that?" Elsa asked in confusion.

Anna shook her head, "I have no right to judge others by their actions. All I can do is help them on their way to meet the judgement that awaits them beyond."

Elsa stared at the redhead, not having expected an answer quite like that.

"Germany," Anna blurts out suddenly, helping the thoroughly confused queen to her feet. "We landed in Germany. Mind you we are just a bit too far North to pass through Corona, but we're only a few days ride from France," she grinned widely, her freckled face crinkling with mirth as she all but skipped to the wagon. "We're almost there," she sing-songed, climbed into the seat of the wagon. When Elsa didn't follow she rolled her eyes, "well come on, we have a lot of ground to cover if we want to get there in a timely manner."

The queen blinked slowly, not entirely sure what she had just saw before she gathered up the skirt of her dress and hurried to the wagon, climbing into the back and making herself comfortable. She smiled lightly to herself, flexing her hand in her borrowed glove. It still felt pleasantly warm against her cool skin.

"Allons-y!" the Sparrowhawk's voice pulled the queen from her thoughts.

"You speak French?" she inquired.

The assassin grinned, whipping the reins and setting the wagon into motion, "there is a lot more to being an assassin in the north then just knowing which end of you blade to stick with," she laughed, "maybe you'll learn some of them."

Elsa wasn't sure why, but she found herself blushing at that. She nodded, "yes, maybe I will."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors Note:**This chapter was hard to write. I realized as I was writing it, that there is a fairly large gap in my mental planning between set events that I need to bridge with what will probably be filler and info titbits that I am hopping will help convey the girls relationship and thoughts. Reviews and helpful critics are always welcome, thanks all._

* * *

The wagon rocked gently from side to side as they made their way down the weather worn dirt road. Elsa sat comfortably in the back, leaning against one of the sleeping rolls they had taken from the cabin, reading through one of her books. With every dip and bounce in the road, Elsa's spectacles slid further down her nose, until she was staring over the frames at the now blurry words.

She blinked as she took them off, rubbing at her eyes. The sky had steadily grown orange as the sun set and Elsa furrowed her brows in confusion, snapping her book shut. How long had she been reading? Her back was sore she realised as she sat up more, only to be tossed against the planks as the wagon veered off the road suddenly. When it had finally come to a stop, Elsa ventured a glance over the side.

Anna had brought them to the bank of a wide river. The gently flowing water glimmered orange in the setting sun between its pebbled beaches. On the other side of the wagon was a gentle hill, the road could barely be seen and would offer them slight cover from prying eyes. The redhead freed Prince from the wagon and led him to a nearby tree, where she tied his lead so that he could graze.

"Why'd we stop?" Elsa asked as she climbed out of the wagon, straightening her dress absently.

"We've been traveling all day," Anna explained, untying a sword from her belt with shaky hands. Elsa recognized it as the weapon that the bandit Einer had wielded, had Anna taken it? With the weapon placed against the tree, Anna continued, "Prince deserves a rest," she smiled fondly as she pet the horse. Her stomach rumbled loudly and she laughed nervously, "and I'm starving. Besides, it's getting dark."

Elsa found herself scowling at the assassin, "you said we would be in France in a few days."

Anna snorted, "yeah, a few, it's only day one." She sighed when the queen continued scowling at her, "okay look, how about this. This will be our only lengthy stop, after this it'll be a straight shot to France." When the queen didn't relent she resorted to pleading, "look, your majesty, I'm exhausted. I can't keep you safe if I'm not rested enough to function," she held her injured arm, teal eyes downcast, "please?"

The queen looked the assassin up and down. She did look tired, and Elsa couldn't deny her own aching stomach nor her sore back. "Fine," she relented, "One night, Sparrow."

"Fantastic!" Anna all but cheered, "Alright, if you could make a pit for the fire I'll go get some wood." Elsa responded with a look of shock, clearly not used to being ordered by someone below her, so Anna humoured her by curtsying, "if it please her majesty."

Elsa rolled eyes and walked down towards the beach to gather stones for the pit. A loud thump startled her and she looked up from the circle of stones she had made to see a grinning Sparrowhawk.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," she laughed as she adjusted to log she had carried over, "I thought you might enjoy having a seat." When the queen had settled herself, Anna set about building their fire. She struck sparks into the tinder from a small piece of flint and soon they had a gentle fire, slowly growing with each stick and branch the women added.

Anna sat back into the soft grass with a long, thin branch. Using one of her daggers, she slowly shaped and whittled the end into a sharp spear, splitting the point into three and spacing them out by wrapping a small scrap of rope between them. "Ta-da!" she held the spear out for Elsa to see, clearly proud of her work.

"Ta-da?" Elsa raised a brow, "what exactly am I looking at, Sparrow?"

"It's a spear," she beamed, "you know, for fishing!" when Elsa failed to share her enthusiasm she grumbled and pulled off her boots and rolled up the legs of her pants.

"Now what are you doing?"

Anna waved the spear, "going fishing." She marched off across the pebbled beach and waded into the river, the water lapping up at the edge of her pants. She sent the spear down at every fish she saw, missing each time. It was quite a funny sight for Elsa, seeing the fierce Sparrowhawk floundering about in the middle of a river being outmaneuvered by such a simple thing as fish. As she moved, Anna stepped on a particularly slippery rock, its surface covered in a slick algae, and she slipped, vanishing beneath the water with a splash and a yelp of shock.

Elsa covered her mouth to hide her laugh, even Prince seemed to let out a whinny of laughter, but when Anna didn't resurface, Elsa's laughter died off. She frowned with worry, "Sparrow?" she called hesitantly. When she stilled didn't see the redhead she got to her feet, "Sparrow!" she called louder, panic in her voice.

With a loud splutter, Anna resurfaced, her ginger bangs sticking to her forehead, holding the spear above her head, two fish wiggled feebly on tips. Her breath came in heaving gasps as she dragged her water logged self out of the water and over to the fire. She made quick work of cleaning the fish, ignoring the queens look of disgust, and skewered them over the fire to cook. She unbraided her hair, shaking out as much water as she could before absentmindedly pulling her drenched shirt off.

A crimson blush bloomed over Elsa's face and she was quick to look away, sitting back down on her log. Even with her chest tightly bound with long strips of cloth, the outline of the assassin's ample bosom was quite clear, and the water dripping down did nothing to improve the image.

Anna blinked at the queen, realisation slowly dawning. "Sorry, for my lack of modesty," she fiddled with the shirt still in her hands, "I'm so used to being around my family, they're all kind of desensitized to this sort of thing, and it just slipped my mind." She made to put the shirt back on, but Elsa stopped her, reaching out hesitantly before pulling her hand back.

"No, it's quite alright," she cleared her throat, "I suppose I am not used to this sort of," she motioned to the assassin vaguely, "thing." Elsa placed her hands in her lap, nodding slowly to herself, "you went to the trouble of catching us a nice meal, and the least I can do is allow you to dry while we eat."

She took her now cooked fish from the redhead and the two ate in comfortable silence. Elsa did her best to keep her eyes on her fish, but her gaze was drawn Anna, more exactly, to the heart shaped stone that hung around her neck. She had noticed it once before, and seen others like it worn around the village, its gentle glow had the queen growing ever more curious until she couldn't hold it in, "What is that stone?" tossing the remains of her fish into the fire.

"This?" Anna pulled the cord over her head and held the stone out to Elsa.

Elsa let out a gasp as the little stone was dropped into her hand. It was warm to the touch, warm enough that she could feel its heat even through her glove and in sent pleasant waves of warmth through her whole body. "What is this?" she breathed in awe.

"That little gem is a fire crystal," Anna beamed, "mined out from below the village. Those little stones are the reason the cold doesn't bother us. Everyone in the village has one and as long as we keep them on us, the cold doesn't affect us at all. They're magic"

The queen slowly turned into over in her hands, enjoying its warmth, before handing it back. "If it's magic, than what was the price of it?" she had meant to joke but judging by the sudden serious look of the assassin it had not been taken as one.

Anna ran a hand through her hair, instinctively finding the single strand of white among the red and pulling it forward. "This is a scar," her voice was low, "the scars are different for everyone but they all mark the same thing. They tell of the price we paid for magic," her left hand clenched, "Blood, the price to awaken the crystals magic is blood. The entire village thrives on the use of blood magic, either we like it or not. It's what heats the stones of the walls and what makes us hardy and allows some of us to see—" she cut herself off with a shake of her head as she put it back on, visibly relaxing once its warmth had set in. "Never mind, forget I said that."

The Sparrowhawk stood and made her way over the wagon. "It's getting late," she observed as she went about covering the wagon with a large tarp, leaving it open on the end and pulling out her bed roll. "We should get some sleep. You can have the wagon, it'll be more comfortable." She back to the fire and made herself comfortable in the grass, keeping her back to the flames and the queen, "we leave at first light so I suggest you rest up," her tone left no room for argument.

Elsa blinked in confusion, unsure of what had just happened. She wanted to press for more but thought better of it as she got to her feet and returned to the wagon. There wasn't much room to move under the tarp, but she managed to unroll her own bed roll and cozy up inside of it.

In the darkness of the rapidly gathering night, she found herself wondering about the ever growing mystery that was the Sparrowhawk. How could one person flicker so rapidly between a joyous young woman and a brooding one with experience beyond their years? She found herself drawing her hand, still clad in Anna's glove, close to her heart for comfort as she forced her mind to be quiet and allowed herself to succumb to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Authors Note:** I am sorry for the long delay in updates, things have been pretty hectic for me with school and getting a new job and a few personal issues, but here you go my loyal readers._

* * *

The sun rose steady into the sky, painting it a soft blue and chasing away the stars.

From the inside of a sleeping roll, a messy head of red hair emerged, followed by the sleepy face of Anna. She scowled at the sun, as if taking a personal insult to its light before she sat up. Her back and shoulders popped pleasantly as she stretched and began the near impossible task of taming her mane of wild hair, brushing it out with her fingers and containing it within two braids, running her fingers along the streak of white.

To her left, Prince made an impatient sound, causing the assassin to chuckle as she got to her feet. "Alright, Bud, let's get you some water." She gathered up her cloth wrap before leading the thirsty horse down to the rivers. As he drank his fill, Anna filled the water skins she had managed to get from the cabin before settling herself on the bank.

Anna checked over her shoulder, making sure that the queen had not yet awoken, before pulling her shirt over her head. She held the long strip of cloth in her hands, examining it for tears before she began the carful process of binding her chest.

Her ears perked at the sound of movement behind her, and she hastily pulled her shirt on before hopping to her feet and spinning around. The queen had emerged from beneath the tarp and was currently fussing over her dress. Anna snorted a laugh before leading the horse back to the wagon. "I'll purchase some new clothing for you once we reach Paris, your majesty."

Elsa looked up at her, a faint smile on her face. "That would be most appreciated."

As Elsa made herself more presentable, Anna hitched Prince back to the wagon and tucked away the tarp. They were back on the road within the hour.

They road well into the night, stopping only so that Anna could take a quick nap before hurrying on their way.

As they road along, the road began its steady transition from dirt to cobbles as it widened out, merging with other roads.

More wagons and carriages began to crowd the road.

In the distance small buildings could be seen, marking out the first town they had seen since leaving Arendale.

The town was in the midst of its morning hustle and bustle as people cried out from shop fronts, trying to get people to by their wares.

The heavenly smell of fresh bread and slow roasted meats mixed in with the noise was enough to rouse Elsa from her sleep. Her head poked up over the edge of the wagon, her hair hidden beneath the Sparrowhawk's heavy cloak. "Where are we, Sparrow?"

"Not sure," Anna's voice was strained and tired, "but we are in France."

"How can you be so—"

"Bonjour Madames!" a portly man called from the streets.

Elsa nodded slowly, "I see."

The town was soon behind them and the road opened up, branching off into side roads and footpaths.

"We should reach the Paris outskirts by dusk," Anna informed the queen, "and I will need you to join me on the bench when we enter the city."

The Queen sat up at this, clearly displeased with this idea, "Why is that?"

Anna shrugged, "Unless you want the city guards poking around, thinking I'm trying to sneak people in, then I would suggest you sit next to me." She looked over her shoulder and added, "Don't worry, it won't be for long."

As the day wore on, the forests and fields became sparse, replaced by small farms and villages and looming up before them was the city wall of Paris. Seeing them, Elsa didn't think twice about climbing up to the bench, if only to get a better view to marvel at their construction.

They were stopped at the portcullis by two guards in sparse plate armour. Each wore a deep blue tunic beneath the breast plate and held a pike and a tight two-handed grip. _"Halt! What business do you have in Paris?" _The smaller of the two asked in French.

Elsa cleared her throat and made to answer but was cut off by Anna.

"_Milady and I are here on vacation. We travelled down from Amiens to glory upon the architecture."_ The Sparrowhawk's French was perfect, even down to the accent, causing the Queens jaw to drop slightly in shock. Anna grinned and leaned closer to the guards_, "and between the two of us, we have heard that the men of gorgeous. Perhaps we'll leave with husbands."_ She laughed and the guard joined in before he and his fellow stepped aside.

"_Enjoy your time in our fair city, and happy hunting,"_ he chuckled as the wagon rolled by.

It was only when they were turning down a side street that Elsa recovered from her shock, "you speak French?"

Anna nodded "of course I speak French. When I was young I was briefly apprenticed to our cook, Remi. He couldn't speak a lick of Norse so it was a sink or swim situation. After that, the Grandmaster made sure I could speak it fluently, along with a few others, just enough to get by."

"A few others?" Elsa raised a brow.

"Yeah, you know, the basics to get by. English, French, German, Arabic and Russian but my Russian is a little rusty." Sparrow listed them off on her fingers as they pulled up to an inn. She hopped down, offering a hand to Elsa which she reluctantly took before taking there packs from the wagon and handing Prince over to the Stable hand.

Anna looked the boy up and down, _"do you scurry with rats, boy?"_

The boy blinked in confusion before narrowing his eyes with a nod.

"_Good,"_ she handed him a few coins, _"when she are finished here, scurry back to the plague with a message for the king,"_ she leaned over and spoke softly into his ear, _"the Hawk flies over the walls. Do you understand? Good, now on with your work." _She handed Elsa her pack before adjusting the cloak and pulling the hood further down. "Stay hidden."

"What was that just now, Sparrow?"

"Just informing the locals, now did you hear me?"

"Yes, stay hidden."

Anna nodded, "good, now let's get you a room."

The ground floor of a three story in was a dingy looking tavern. Though it was dimly lit, Elsa could still make out the gruff faces of the patron leering at her and she instinctively moved closer to the Sparrowhawk who shot glares at anyone who dared look to long.

The inn keeper was no better. He was a fat balding man with a black oily mustache. _"What get a get you?"_ his voice was like rocks being smashed together and breath wheezed as he spoke.

"_Room on the top floor,"_ Anna replied as she tossed a few coins onto the counter.

He grunted _"Room on the top floor is four times these measly coins,"_ he placed his meaty hands on the counter to push himself up, _"and if you have a problem with—"_

A loud thunk rang out as the Sparrowhawk slammed a dagger down between his fingers causing the man to yelp with fright as a shadow fell over her face. _"Room on the top floor, for these measly coins, both of the keys and explicit institutions the my lady change here is not to be disturbed, by anyone,"_ she leaned across the counter, twisting the dagger slowly and making sure he noticed the branding of her hand as she removed the dagger, _"or next time I will not miss."_

The man practically threw the keys onto the counter in fright Which Anna then passed to Elsa before the two women made their way up the stairs.

The room was spacious enough with a hearth and a small table and bed. "There's only one bed," Elsa noted with distaste.

"I won't be staying here with you. The room is yours, I'll be across the hall if you need anything." Anna made to leave.

"Wait," Elsa called, "Was all of that… was it really necessary?"

"Of course it was, to keep you safe your majesty. If I have learned one thing, it is to make the unknown fear you, and you will have no need to fear it. That man sure as Hel fears me now, so he won't bother us none, same goes for the men in the tavern. Word will spread and we'll be safe. And besides, this room is not worth what he was asking, he was trying to rip us off."

"Well you almost removed his finger."

Anna shrugged, "I'm sure at some point he did something to deserve it."

Elsa gaped, "You are just,"

"Just what?"

"Barbaric!" The blonde snapped before slamming the door.

"Two weeks," Anna yelled though the heavy wood, "we have enough coin for two week so I suggest you start writing to your allies in this gods be damned country!" with that she was gone leaving Elsa alone in this strange new place.

She felt fear pick and twinge at her but she did her best to push it away as she lit a few candles and began to write out her coded correspondence.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Authors Note: **just a note, all the quote in italics are being spoken in French._

* * *

For a whole week Elsa remained in her room, writing letter after letter to who she hoped would be her allies until her hand cramped. She left only when she needed to stretch her legs, wandering around through the inns small courtyard until the leering eyes from the bar scared her back up to her room through the backdoor.  
She saw very little of the Sparrowhawk, and spoke to her even less. It was, odd to say the least, and she found herself missing the redheads presence. She groaned at the thought and set aside her quill, massaging her left hand while she read over her most recent letter.

Dear uncle Adam,  
Things at home have become inhospitable, and I now find myself wandering France with no one left to turn to and in questionable company. I beg of your help in my time of need and ask to talk to you you in person as soon as possible.  
Please send your response via the swiftest of couriers.  
Your niece, Ellie Aren.

Her father has always taught her the importance of coding letters and she had been never more grateful for it.  
There was a knock on the door and Elsa froze. "It's me," came the Sparrowhawk's voice. When she didn't open the door the assassin knocked again, "it's important, open the door," a pause, "look, my courier just dropped off a letter for an Ellie Aren, very subtle name I must say. It's sealed with a sigil of a," Anna squinted at the wax, "a really ugly bull. Seems official."  
An ugly bull? The blondes mind raced through the royal embalms she had learned as a child before she hurried to the door and released the locks. "It's a beast!" She blurted out, taking the letter excitedly.  
"A beast? I'm sorry, I'm confused, what's a beast?" Anna followed the queen into the room, closing the door behind her.  
Elsa rolled her eyes, " the sigil, it's a beast not a bull. It's the personal sigil of Prince Adam. He was very close to my father and I hope that that bond extends to me," she said, breaking the seal and opening the letter. She sat on her bed and read the letter over and over, her smile falling to a worried frown. "Well that complicates things."  
Anna tilted her head, "what is it?"  
"He can't come and speak to me personally, but he sent two of his servants ahead of this letter."  
"Well that's great, right? Problem solved and we can go home."  
The queen shook her head, "no, he does not wish to be too open about this, things must be bad at home. We are to meet in secret."  
The assassin nodded slowly, "alright, I'm good with secret. Where are we going?"  
"A high profile gala for the lesser nobles at a villa in the east side, invite only. Tonight."  
Anna groaned loudly and pulled out her small satchel of coin, counting its contents quietly before nodding slowly, "it'll be tight but I'll manage it."  
With eyes narrowed, Elsa rose from her bed and moved closer, "you'll manage what, exactly?"  
She shrugged, "well I'll need to pay off a forger, get you an invitation, with a plus one, and" she motioned to the queen clothing, "you can't go to a high profile party dressed like a peasant girl, now can you?" She made to leave but when she noticed the queen wasn't following she spun back around, "well, are you coming or not?"  
Hesitantly, Elsa followed the other woman out of the inn where a stable hand was waiting with Prince, and onto the busy Paris streets. It was slow going, navigating their way to the booming market district, and it was well past midday when they arrived at their destination.  
Le Mode was a small dress shop tucked away on a side street. The front bricks were cracked and crumbling, and the large wooden sign looked ready to fall at a moment's notice. The queen wrinkled her nose as the redhead helped her off of the horse. "This is a dress shop?"  
"Of course not," Anna beamed, "it's THE dress shop." She led Elsa through the main door to the chime of the little silver bell above it.  
The inside was nothing like the exterior. The room they had entered was bright, almost glowing. The floor was wooden, polished to a near mirror finish and the walls were painted a plain white, or at least Elsa assumed they were from what little she could see of them. Dresses and jackets covered one wall while shelf upon shelf of rolled fabrics covered the other.  
From a door at the back, a man in a simple suit entered the main room. He was a little taller than Elsa with a bald head almost as reflective as the floor. He looked the pair up and down with his small black eyes before wrinkling his nose in distaste. He took a small breath before forcing a smile. "_Are you two madams lost_?" He asked in French, his voice a low monotone.  
The assassin looked about, puzzled, "_this is Le Mode, is it not_?" When the man nodded Anna beamed, "_wonderful! You had me worried there a moment. Would Madam Edna be in_?"  
He was turning to leave when a shrill voice called, "_Gustave, who is there? I told you to keep the riff raff-_" the door opened and for a moment Elsa thought that there was no one there until she looked down. Standing in the doorway was a short woman wearing glasses too large for her face. Her black hair was cut short and the dress she wore matched in colour and had a slight poof to it. She wasn't there long before a grin broke out on her face, "_Anna, darling, it's been too long, I didn't recognize you,_" she paused and her face mirrored Gustave's, "_why are you dressed like a peasant? I thought Pabbie had taught you better than that_?"  
A light blush bloomed across her face as she coughed indignantly. "_I'm not here about me, Edna, I'm here for my client_," she pointed to Elsa who waved meekly, "_we are attending the gala tonight, and she needs a dress fitting the occasion_."  
"_Such short notice, it will be a challenge, and it will not be cheap_," Edna paced slowly around Elsa, picking at her dress.  
"_I can pay_," Anna assured her, "_in advance if need be_."  
Edna simply tutted, "_nonsense. I accept your challenge silly girl. Now shoo, I have work to do_."  
"_I'll be back by dusk_," Anna promised as she hurried out the door. Elsa made to follow but was promptly stopped.  
"_Where do you think you are going? Do you think your dress will wear itself_?" Edna snipped as she snapped her fingers. Gustave was at her side in moments with a stool and a lengthy tape measure. She hopped onto the stool, snatched the measure and began to size the young queen up.

Elsa stood stock still, all but trembling as this tiny yet intimidating woman forced herself into her personal space. Her mind was racing to the worst possible outcome, and, unwillingly, the image of the bandit impaled on her ice drifted to the forefront of her mind. She clenched her fists, hoping to contain the ice she felt rolling just beneath her skin. She felt the thick leather of the Sparrowhawk's gloves, she had almost forgotten that she still had them, and felt herself grow marginally calmer and more at ease. "The gloves will have to go,"

Hers eyes widened with a sudden fear, "_no_!" Her voice cracked slightly with her outcry.

Edna rose a questioning eyebrow, "_no? What are you talking about? They will clash with everything_!"

Mind racing, Elsa desperately searched for an excuse. Any reason to get this terrifying woman to allow her to keep her gloves. Finally, something clicked and she blurted out, "I have a thing about dirt!"

"_Dirt_," Edna said slowly, eyebrows raising impossibly higher. Then, much to Elsa's relief, she smiled. "_Why didn't you say so? Keep them for now_," she nodded knowingly, "_I know how you royals can be when it comes to common filth._"

"_R-royals_?" Elsa's eyes darted about, now on the alert for possible threats and found herself wishing that the assassin hadn't left.

"_But of course. Darling, one is not in this business as long as I have and not be able to tell the difference between a royal and a merchant's wife. It's in the way you hold yourself. Your posture, your way of speech, your very aura,_" Edna smiled, "_it has been a very long time since I have dresses a royal_!" Then she was angry, "_and she brought you here on such short notice! I have no time to make you something new!_" She waved to a slatted door in the back wall, "_go and wait in the change room, I will bring you what will suit you._"

On each of the three walls of the small room, closet really, was a mirror. Elsa looked at her reflection, regarding herself harshly. She looked nothing like she had when she had first fled from her castle. Her hair was dull and disheveled from lack of care and her skin was, if it was even possible, paler. She placed her hand upon the surface, quickly pulling it back when a thin sheen of frost crawled out from her fingertips. Her momentary panic only spiked when the door was pulled open.

Edna looked her up and down, "_you're still dressed in those rags,_" she stated. When Elsa only nodded, she gave a huff and held out a folded bundle of cerulean fabric with simple black bodice. "_Well, hurry and change girl, I wish to ensure that my choice was right_." With that the door was closed and Elsa left alone with her dress.

It was simple, its fabric soft, sleeves long and collar high. She smiled as she laced up the bodice and began undoing her messy braid.

She was in the process of putting her hair into an intricate bun when Edna knocked on the door. "_Darling, are you quite done in there_?" she called before opening the door. She clasped her hands together, "_it looks wonderful_." she said as Elsa stepped out of the room. "_Turn, I wish to see it_."

Elsa blushed as she turned slowly. When she came full circle, Anna was standing in the doorway. She let out a started gasp, drawing her hands to her chest.

"Wow," Anna breathed, shifting the small box she was holding in her hands, "You look, just wow. I mean you look like your old queenly self. Not that I have seen you many times looking like your queenly self. I mean there was the night I technically kidnapped you and all, and at your-"

"_Anna_," Edna snapped, "_please, be quiet. You ruin the moment_."

She snapped her mouth shut, "_yes madam_," she shifted the box again before holding it out for Elsa to take, "_I thought you would like a new pair, since you lost yours and mine are probably dirty and rough and not suited for a queen at all and I think they'll really go with your dress and-_"

"_Anna_" Edna's voice sounded out again.

"_Sorry, I'll be quiet_."

"_Not your mouth, darling, your outfit. Are you really wearing that_?"

Anna looked down at her tunic and her dingy trousers, "_well, yeah. Why wouldn't I_?"

"_I thought you were to accompany your client to the gala_?"

She nodded, "_I am, but you know, as her bodyguard_."

"_Unacceptable,_" Edna grabbed Anna's hand roughly and pulled her towards the back room, "_be back in a moment,_" she called before the solid door canceled out all of Anna's feeble protests.

After a moment, Elsa sat down on the stool that had been left. She turned the box over in her hands a few times, examining it. It was a simple brown box, slim and plain and tied up with string. She pulled the string and removed the lid, eyes widening at the contents of the box. Ever since she was little, receiving a pair of gloves had left her feeling both relief at the control they granted her, and shame at the control she lack. But as she reached into the box and pulled out a elegant pair of teal velvet gloves, she felt neither, only a small bubble of joy, and a tinge of regret as she pulled off the Sparrowhawk's leather gloves, finger by finger, before replacing them with the new ones. They were the softest gloves she'd had since she was a child.

"Do you like the gloves, Lady Aren?" came Anna's voice as the door opened and closed again.

"Lady Aren?" Elsa chuckled as she turned, before freezing when she caught sight of the Sparrowhawk. She was dressed in a simple black suit, with a tailcoat and vest. Her bright hair was done up in a bun and she wore a pair of white gloves. While at her hip, a dagger hung in a decorative sheath.

She must have been staring because a blush slowly covered the assassin's cheeks and she dipped her head, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Anna nodded, "it's the-the name I picked for you. For the invite," she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, "since it was the name you were using for your letters. I thought it would be easier if they recognized the name." When Elsa made no response, Anna clapped her hands together, "well we should be on our way!" She hurried to the door, holding it open for the queen.

Outside, stood a freshly brushed Prince, hitched to a carriage. "You got a carriage?"

Anna nodded, "a noble can't arrive at a gala on horseback." She opened the door and ushered the queen inside.

* * *

"_Now presenting, Lady Ellie Aren of Corona_!" the herald called as Elsa and Anna made their way down the stairs and into the party. There was music and people dancing and just an overwhelming aura of merriment. Elsa drifted closer to Anna as they walked. "So, this is what a party looks like," she stated.

Anna cocked an eyebrow at the taller woman, "You've never been to a party? Come on, even I've been to a party… mind you I've never been invited but, I've been."

"It's not that I haven't," she clarified, "I just never stayed. Showed my face, played the dutiful princess for my parents, but," she looked to her gloved hands, "I never stayed. For everyone's safety." she finished as they reached the wall.

They were silent for a long while, scanning the crowd for the prince's servants. Anna stifled a yawn and stretched. "Do you see them yet?" she asked, sounding rather bored. When Elsa shook her head, she pushed away from the wall. "You need to get a better view of this party," the redhead grinned, "and I know just the way to do that!"

"Oh? And that is-"

"Dance!"

"I don't dance. Haven't danced," Elsa murmured.

"You have never danced?" Anna questioned.

Elsa shrugged, "Not really. With my father when I was little. When I had control… but now I'm too dangerous. I could kill someone, have killed someone. I don't want to hurt anyone."

Anna frowned a moment before smiling and extending her hand to the queen. "You won't hurt me, so, may I have this dance my queen?"

"But you're a woman!" Elsa said in a hushed tone, "It's improper, I am a queen!"

Anna smirked at that, "I'm dressed like a man, am I not, and I would be crazy to pass up the opportunity to dance with a queen. Besides, tonight, you aren't a queen, you aren't even Elsa. No duty, no worries, no ice. You can try to enjoy yourself. Come on. One dance."

Elsa was hesitant, reaching out and retracting her hand several times before Anna grabbed it. "Trust me," she smiled, her teal eyes shiny with the warmth of it, "consider it repayment for at least one of the times I've saved your life." With that said, Elsa was being dragged into the middle of the dancefloor as the band began a new song.

The queen fidgeted with her gloves a moment, looking down at the assassin, "I've never, properly danced."

"Don't worry about it, just follow my lead," Anna took Elsa's hand and put it on her shoulder while she put one of hers onto the queens waist. She could feel a chill through the layers of fabric and smile reassuringly, "I don't you not to worry." With that, Anna was leading them in a circle around the small ball room with the other dancers. It was awkward at first, mainly with the shorter of the two leading, and Elsa being stiff as a board. But soon, Elsa began to relax. The gentle turning and twirling began to lull her into a state of relaxation. A lazy smile spread over her face and a laugh bubbled forth, which in turn pulled one from Anna and soon the two were dancing without a care in the world.

One dance turned into two, and then three and more until they were stumbling over to the refreshment table, giggling like a pair of children. Their giggling subsided as they scanned the table. "What is that amazing smell?" Elsa's eyes widened as she and Anna both inhaled deeply.

"Chocolate!" came their duel reply followed another bout of giggles from the two woman. Anna's came full and stretched her face with a grin while Elsa hid hers behind a hand.

As Anna laughter subsided, she placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder, smiling wider when she didn't recoil from her touch. "This has got to be the most fun I've ever had," she glanced back around at the party, "and you, you aren't the stuffy frigid queen you make yourself out to be," looking up at Elsa she add, "I like this, not having to be an assassin, just enjoying life, and seeing you smile. I wish it could be like this forever."

"Me to," Elsa's smile faltered, "But-"

"Lady Aren!" chimed a pompous sound English voice. Elsa quickly moved away from Anna as two men hurried towards them. They looked like polar opposites, one was tall and thin as anything with light brown hair, dressed commonly, while the other was short and portly with dark auburn hair, wearing a red suit. "Lady Aren," the portly one wheezed, clearly out of breath, "we have been looking for you all night! Oh! But where are my manners!" he bowed lowly, pulling the other man down with him, "your, um, uncle sends his regards."

"Cogsworth, Lumiere," Elsa inclined her head to each in turn, "it's good to see you both again."

"And it is good to see that you are well, Madam," the taller one, Lumiere, said, his accent thick.

The other man, Cogsworth, nodded, "yes, from your letters, you had the Master quite worried. We all were. Well, shall we get to it? We have a solar here in the villa, if you wish to speak in private." It was then that his attention turned to Anna, "and who might this be?"

Elsa looked over to Anna who, despite their interruption, was still smiling. Who was she, really? To Elsa? Assassin turned saviour? Bodyguard? Escort? Friend? Something more? The thought of the feisty redhead being anything personal to her almost made her grin giddily, but she forced that aside. "This, gentleman, is An-" she cut herself off. Not Anna, "This is Sparrow. She is my bodyguard and travel companion." from the corner of her eye, she could see her smile faltering.

"I see, your questionable company, I assume?" Cogsworth asked, the smile falling from Anna's face.

Elsa thought about correcting him, telling him that she might have been wrong in her assessment, but she didn't, she merely nodded once and watched as all traces of previous joy vanished from Anna's face.

Anna bowed deeply, her hand covering her heart to the two envoys and then to Elsa, keeping her eyes down as she straightened up. "Well, I trust that you gentlemen will see to Lady Aren's needs and safety, then my services are no longer needed," she turned to Elsa, hurt clear in her eyes, "I shall depart now so that you may conduct your business." She pushed past the two men, "gentlemen," and began making her way swiftly to the door.

Cogsworth huffed hotly, "I can see why she would be such questionable company. Your bodyguard lacks training."

Elsa watched Anna's retreating form until it got to the door. "I'll only be one moment, gentlemen," she made to follow after the assassin, but Lumiere stood in her way.

"Time is of the essence, You Majesty" he whispered.

"Yes, yes of course. You're right. Shall we?" Elsa kept her hands close as she followed them away from the party to talk about the detail of her journey to the Prince, while her thoughts kept drifting back to the look in the assassin's eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

After leaving the gala, she had been a mess. Anna had changed quickly in the carriage. Putting on her armour and bracers, which she had stashed in the carriage, before pulling on an over large shirt, tucking her mask under the shirt. Upon exiting, she had found the nearest stable hand and slammed him against the carriage, using him to close the door. Her eyes were burning as she spoke in a threatening tone, "_when Lady Aren comes out, you are to ensure that she is safely returned to her inn, The Speckled Duck. No one is to follow you. You will take measures to ensure that you are not followed_." Her eyes narrowed slowly, "_and if anything happens to her, I will be holding you personally responsible and I will find yo_u," she practically snarled the last part as she let him go, allowing him to fall to the ground in a heap. "_Have I made myself clear_?"

The boy, he couldn't have been older than sixteen himself, nodded dumbly, eyes wide in fright, "_per-per-perfectly cl-clear, madam_," he stammered out.

She nodded once before turning on her heel and storming away from the stable. Emotions swirled and stormed in her mind. Hurt and anger and sadness clashed and twisted leaving her feeling hollow and with a need to hit something. The stable hand had been lucky, she mused as she pulled her hair out of its bun, allowing it to fall loosely over her back.

She wandered the dark streets aimlessly until a storefront caught her eye. A small wine merchant's shop. The window was filled with bottles from across France. Without a second thought, Anna sent her fist through the window. Glass bit through the white gloves she still wore as she reached into the window and grabbed a bottle. She peeled off the now bloody gloves, leaving them on the ground before moving on.

Her wandering soon brought her to the foot of the towering cathedral, Notre Dame. She gazed up at its walls and the shadows of the gargoyles in the night. Tucking the bottle into her shirt, Anna pulled up her mask and down the claws on her bracers before she began to scale the wall. Her hands found every crack and groove with practiced ease as she pulled herself up, inch by inch, careful not to lose the bottle.

She tossed the bottle gently onto the ledge before pulling herself up, come face to mask with a man with a twisted face. He scowled at her, like her presence offended him. "_What are you doing_?" His tone was even as he positioned himself to stop her from getting onto the ledge.

Anna frowned beneath her mask, "_I merely wanted a quiet place to be with my thoughts_," she answered.

"_The pews are down below_."

"_Can I drink while seated in the pews_?"

His brows furrowed and he crouched down, giving her view of the large hump on his back. "_No, no you can't._"

"_Then may I come up_?"

The man thought a moment before grabbing Anna's arms and pulling her up onto the ledge. "_What's your name_?" He asked, to which Anna raised a brow.

"_You're asking a person in a mask their name? Seems to defeat the purpose of the mask, wouldn't you say_?" The man frowned and Anna sighed, "_Sparrowhawk_." When he recoiled at the name, she raised her hands passively, "_I'm not looking for trouble. I just want a quiet place to think_," she looked him up and down, "_what's your name_?"

He looked down shyly, "_Quasi_."

"_Well, it's very nice to meet you_," Anna retrieved her bottle as he hurried off. She dangled her feet over the edge as she pulled down her mask. She ripped the cork out with her teeth, spitting it off the side before taking a long drink.

With a heavy sigh, Anna leaned back, staring up at the stars. She had always loved the stars. They were her constant companions as she prowled the night. Now she couldn't help but think they were mocking her. "Gods," she breathed, taking another long drink, "I'm such a fool. I should have known she would never be able to look past the monster she's seen."

She chugged heartily from the bottle, desperate to drown the thoughts swirling about her mind.

_"And here I thought even murderous heathens and more respect for The Lord and his places of worship_," a snide voice sounded behind her.

She dropped the bottle in her shock, fumbling to pull her mask up as she spun around. She had been so wrapped up in her wine, she hadn't even heard him approach. The man had short gray hair and wrinkles lined his narrow face along with a thin scar along one of his sunken cheeks. He still wore the long black robes of his office, a judge.

"Frolo," Anna growled out.

He smiled, "_it's good to see you remember me_," he ran a finger along the scar, "_because I certainly remember you._" He waved for her to follow him as he walked back into the cathedral.

"_How did you know I was up here_?" Anna's eyes darted about as they wound their way down the tower.

"_My bell ringer is very loyal to his master. Some servants know how to be loyal to their masters_," he grinned to himself.

His words caused Anna to bristle, "_I am loyal to my Grandmaster and my queen_," she snapped. As an afterthought she added, "_And I'm not a servant_!"

"_You are a servant, and your master is the one who pays you_."

Anna deflated, hunching over, "_the queen_-"

"_Was who you were paid to kill, and thus you have been very disloyal to your master, and he is very displeased_," Frolo interrupted her. They had made it to the bottom of the tower when he spun around, his robes billowing. "_It is for this reason that he has contacted me, to relay a new contract to you, Sparrowhawk. There are, after all, many who would benefit from the death of the queen_."

"_Who is he_?" Anna asked.

"_Your master_?" Frolo laughed, "_The foolish assassin betrayed a man without even knowing who it was_?" He leaned down close to get face, his foul breath invading her nose, "_why only a prince of the most militaristic kingdom in the north, Prince Hans Westergard of the Southern Isles_."

Anna blinked up at the judge, distancing herself from him, "_Westergard_," she breathed.

"_Oh good, you at least know that much_," he sneered. "_Now listen carefully, Queen Elsa will die by sunset tomorrow. By either your knife, or that of the southern assassin watching you_."

"_I decline his contract_," she replied hotly, "_I am under contract of the Queen and by my honour I will protect her_."

His sneer turned cruel, "_well you see, his contract is more of an ultimatum. If the Queen's life is not ended, then the lives of everyone in your village, are forfeit_."

Anna paled, "_he's bluffing_," her voice cracked, "_no one has ever managed to find it_."

"_That may be, but he is patient. While you are away, his men will be, have been, combing the forests. Southern soldier, mercenaries, troops from Weaslton and a select few of my own guards. They will find it, and they will lay waste to it_." Frolo gripped her shoulder tightly as he pushed her out of the cathedral, "_your family or you honour. The choice lays with you_," his words were punctuated by the slamming of the door.

Anna stood shaking in the streets, staring helplessly at the massive doors. Never before had she been made to feel so pathetic. Her mind was abuzz with thoughts. Take one life to save hundreds. The choice should have been easy, it was simple math, and yet, Anna could not bring herself to make the obvious choice. The queen didn't deserve to die, but neither did the villagers. The choice should have been simple, but it was impossible.

"I need a drink," she mumbled to herself. The streets were dark, lit only by the few lanterns, yet Anna's feet guided her back to the inn as if on instinct. The bar was crowded and Anna had to squeeze her way past the seats to get to the bar.

The inn keeper must have remembered her, as he had a feared look in his eyes as he approached her. "_What do you want_?"

Ignoring his tone, Anna tapped a coin on the counter, "_ale, strongest you have. Keep 'em coming_." The inn keeper worked fast, sliding a sizable flagon of ale to Anna.

She nodded her thanks and took a long drink. The alcohol burned its way down her throat far more than the wine had, but it was a good burn. She drank and drank until the flagon held little more then drops and she called for another, and another, and another. With every flagon, Anna's mind grew calmer and her vision ever blurrier. There weren't that many times that Anna had been drunk, she count them on one hand. She had never been a fan of the feeling, but tonight she wanted nothing but the numbness the ale brought her.

She had been nursing her sixth, and final she told herself, flagon, when a loud voice caught her attention.

"_I seen her wandering the inn. That damn hood can't hide her, brightest hair I ever saw_."

Anna's ears perked at they, they were talking about the queen. She looked slowly over her shoulder, picking out the speaker at a table in the corner. He was a lean man, all skin and bone and thin muscle, his face red from drink.

He sneered, his ugly blackened teeth, what few there were, showing, "_I see how she carries herself. Nose high like she's better than the rest of us. Bet you a week's pay I could take her down a peg, bet she'd like it to, like a whore_," the other men laughed as he crudely bucked his hips. "_Bet she screams like a whore to_!" That had Anna on her feet, flagon in hand, making her way to the table as he continued. "_Bet she's loose as a free wheel to_!"

Anna's hand fell onto his shoulder, gripping it tight enough to leave a bruise, "_what did you say about my employer_?" She snarled, digging her fingers in.

The man winced as he stood, glaring down at her, "_I said, I bet that blonde Bitch screams like a_-"

Anna didn't give him a chance to finish before she swung her still half full flagon into the side of his face, smiling to herself when she heard his jaw crack from the force. He went flying the floor as Anna dropped the broken flagon. The other men were on their feet in seconds, surrounding her. The assassin cracked her knuckles, swaying on the spot, "good, I've been looking for something to hit."

And that's how the fight started.

The meeting with the prince's emissaries had gone smoothly enough. Elsa had explained her situation and they had offered her a chance to meet with the prince in person, an offer which Elsa gladly accepted. Their business done, a near hour later, Elsa had excused herself, wishing the men a good night before hurrying out the door, hoping to find the Sparrowhawk waiting for her.

Instead, she found a frightened stable hand waiting by her carriage. "_L-lady Aren_?" He stammered, when she nodded he pulled open the door, "_I h-have been o-ordered to return you to your inn_."

As she climbed in, she wondered what had happened to frighten the boy so. She was sure that the Sparrowhawk had something to do with it.

It was a long ride back to the inn. They took many side streets, crisscrossing across the city. The streets were rough and uneven, and by the time they arrived, Elsa was as sore as anything. She grumbles out a thank you before noticing that the stable hand was nowhere to be seen. "Must have been in a hurry," she muttered.

Elsa made her way around the back of the inn, trying to avoid being seen as best she could. Once inside, she took a quick right and mounted the stairs two at a time, not stopping until she was safe inside of her room. After a moment of fumbling around in dark, Elsa managed to light a few candles, filling the room with a flickering glow. After changing into a simpler dress to sleep in, Elsa settled down at the desk to read.

She wasn't there long before a loud crash startled her, causing a scattering of ice to shoot out around her. Her breathing was rapid as the crashing continued, accompanied by angry shouts and cheers. Elsa chewed her lip a moment, debating what to do, before she stood up and made her way back out the door, grabbing Anna's cloak as an afterthought.

The closer she got to the bar, the louder the commotion became and the tighter Elsa clenched her fists, desperately trying to keep her powers at bay. Conceal, don't feel, conceal don't feel. She chanted her age old mantra over and over in her head as she stepped into the bar.

There was no better way to describe the scene before her then an all-out brawl. There was a cluster in the center of the bar, chanting and cheering. She glimpses of fists and the odd spray of blood, along with the odd flash of bright red hair. Her breath caught, Anna was in the center of the brawl.

She straightened her back and made her way determinedly to the crowd. Her face was an impassive mask, the only sign of her looming panic was the quivering of her hands and the chill in the air. The crowd parted around her, giving her a full view of the fight.

The Sparrowhawk had a man by the hair and was repeatedly slamming his head into the table, pausing only to throw punches at the men trying to stop her, before giving up and throwing the limp man at her opponents. She looked battered and bruised but overall, far better than the men. If she continued like she was, someone would end up dead.

Anna was about to lunge back into the fight when a chilly glove pinched her ear. She was about to retaliate when a sharp tug had her hobbling along after her captor. "I had them on the ropes!" She snapped once they were out of sight, rubbing her sore ear, "why'd you stop me, your majesty?"

"Did you not see what you were doing?!" Elsa retorted, heading back up the stairs with Anna staggering behind her, "that man will be disfigured for life, if he's lucky!" When they reached her door Elsa spun back around with a few more disciplinary words to shout, and saw the Sparrowhawk sliding down the wall, unable to hold herself up. She sniffed once, her nose wrinkling in disgust at the smell of alcohol virtually wafting off of the assassin. "And you're drunk," she ground out.

Anna laughed and tried to pull herself back to her feet and failing, "well that IS the point of a drunken bar fight. For all participants to be drunk."

"Unbelievable," Elsa breathed, opening the door and entering her room, "and just what, exactly, made you decide to use those men as your personal training dummies?"

The door closed as Anna stumbles in after the queen. "You didn't hear what they were saying, about you," she said darkly, "I was justified in my actions." She made her way slowly to the chair, sitting down heavily. "He said- he said he bet that you screamed like a whore," Anna spat, "I am honour bound to protect you, even your honour."

Elsa's eyes widened in shock. "Well, then thank you." She looked Anna over with a critical eye, picking out the cuts on her hand and the small gash on her forehead, "your injured," she stated, wringing her hands together.

She moved to the wash basin in the corner and made to pick up the cloth when Anna called. "You'll ruin your nice new gloves."

Elsa stared down at her gloves, her voice catching in her throat. She had gone insane, she thought as she pulled them off. Frost covered the cloth as she picked it up, her heart racing. She kneeled before the assassin, her hand outstretched. She was going to freeze her, she thought. The moment the cloth made contact the assassin would die. But then she thought back to the ball, and the dance. You can't hurt me, Anna had said, and she had been right. Elsa took a deep breath, strengthening her resolve, before gently pressed the cloth to the gash, wiping away the blood slowly.

When Anna winced, Elsa let out a small chuckle, "and here I thought you were this big tough assassin, Sparrow."

"Why do you call me that?" Anna's voice was quiet as she spoke.

Elsa blinked, drawing her hand back, "call you what?"

"Sparrow or Sparrowhawk. I mean, it's a step up from you calling my assassin, but it still hurts. I would have thought that after all I've done, I would have earned the right to be called by my name."

The queen frowned as she stood, "does it really bother you that much? It's just a title, a name. No different than my citizens and you addressing me as my title."

Anna stared down at her hands, "it is nothing the same. People call you by your title as queen out of respect," her speech was slurred and her shoulders shaking, "but there is no respect in my title, people say it with fear and hatred for me, for the monster in the mask!" Her voice rose as she spoke and when she finally raised her eyes to meet Elsa's, there were tears streaming down her face. "Do you know what it's like, to have mother tell their children to behave or I'll come and get them in their sleep? To be degraded to a monster to the point where even the fiercest of men quiver at the name?" She clenched her fists tightly, "even the villagers fear me," she sobbed out before falling silent, save the sounds of her crying.

Elsa looked down at the younger woman in shock. She was sure it was the alcohol talking, making the normally stoic assassin break, but Elsa found herself wanting to comfort the crying woman. Several times she reached out, wanting to rub her back, whisper words of comfort, but each time she pulled her hand back, clenching it close to her heart.

It seemed like hours passed before Anna calmed down, her sobs turning into sniffles. Elsa could help the small sigh of relief she let out. "You should go and get some rest. I could help you to your room, I mean, if you're still wobbly."

Anna shook her head, "don't have a room."

"You didn't get yourself a room?"

The redhead nodded, "only had enough coin for your room and Prince's stall."

The queen frowned, "then, where have you been sleeping?"

"The wagon," came the quiet reply.

The wagon, Anna had been sleeping out in the stable with the horses. Normally, that would have been fine, or at the very least safe, for Anna, but she could barely stand without falling over, and there was no telling if those men would be waiting for her. Elsa returned to the basin, pulling on her gloves. "I suppose you will have to stay in here then." She nodded to herself.

Anna shook her head, struggling out of the chair, "no, your majesty, I really couldn't," she didn't make it far before she slumped down the wall.

"You will stay, that is a royal order," Elsa snipped. She pulled the blanket off of her bed and draped it over Anna. Her voice was soft as she said, "think of this as an apology. I have been," she paused, kneeling down next to Anna, "cruel to you, needlessly so. You have done so much for me and look at how I've repaid you. The truth it I don't even know why." Elsa smiled to herself, "part of me thinks I'm just scared. Not of you, not really anymore. Just of letting anyone get close, to protect myself, and everyone else. In doing so, I've hurt so many people in my life, I broke my parent's hearts because of it. Sorry, this isn't about them," she took a breath, "what I mean to say is, I'm sorry, for how I have treated you, I would like to try to be better, to start over. If you'd allow it," Elsa finished.

A small smile broke across her face when she noticed the deep even breathing of the assassin. Anna had falling asleep. With a chuckle, Elsa stood up and made her way around the room, blowing out the candles. When the last one was extinguished, the only light in the room was that of the stars. It filled the room with it's dim glow before the queen pulled closed the curtains and curled up in her bed.

She found herself, oddly calm. It was new for her, like a great weight had been lifted. She had opened up to someone, whether they were aware of it or not, and she felt better for it. The looming fear of the ice was diminished, and for the first time in a long time, the hum of her magic was quiet.

She didn't have long to wonder on this fact before sleep began to pull at her. "Goodnight, Anna," she whispered to the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Elsa groaned and rolled over as sound of chirping birds pulled her from her slumber, mumbling for the birds to be quiet. When the birds saw fit to ignore her and rudely keep on chirping, Elsa could have sworn that they had gotten louder, she sat up. She pushed back the blanket that covered her and gazed sleepily out the open window that allowed the sun in. She blinked in confusion. She had closed the shutters before going to bed, and she had given Anna her blanket. Anna, her eyes shot to where she had left the assassin sleeping against the wall, only to see that she was absent from the room.

Elsa was on her feet in moments. She looked about frantically for Anna, her mind flying to the worst. What if the men had come and taken her? What if she had run off? What if- she forced herself to stop thinking. Call for her. "Ann-"

Her voice cut off into a startled squeak as Anna hoisted herself in through the window after tossing in a large satchel. "Oh," she smiles, "you're awake, your majesty."

"Why are you climbing in through the window?" Elsa demanded.

With a shrug, Anna began to unpack the satchel onto the desk, "I didn't want to wake you when I went to get your breakfast. The door creaks pretty loudly so I climbed out the window."

Elsa blinked slowly, "you brought me breakfast?"

After laying out the utensils, Anna stepped aside so that Elsa could see the food. On the plate were four thin pastries rolled around berries and clotted cream. The outsides of the pastries were golden and glistening with juice and raw sugar. Elsa was sure she was drooling, but she couldn't find it in her to care.

Anna chuckled as the drooling queen sat down and began to eat, clearly forcing herself to be dignified while letting out small whimpers of delight. "I take it you like them," Anna asked. When Elsa nodded, she puffed up proudly, "they're called crepes. Remi taught me how to make them. I'll tell you, that guy can cook. Mine don't even come close to his. Not by a long shot. When we get back to Arendelle I'll get him to cook for you."

Elsa paused in her eating and stared at the assassin. "Are you saying, that you made these?" When she nodded, almost shyly, Elsa beamed, "this is fantastic!" She chimed before going back to eating.

"Well, I figured I'd make you something nicer than what I usually do. You know, as a thank you slash apology meal for last night. I know I can be a handful when I drink and I hope I wasn't to difficult." Anna rambled as she sat in the window sill.

"You don't remember?"

Anna shook her head, "I remember you grabbing my ear, but after that it's a blur."

"I see," Elsa ate the rest of her meal in silence.

"How did your meeting go?" Anna asked once the queen had finished eating.

"It went well," Elsa said, "I have been invited to meet with Prince Adam as soon as I can get there."

Anna nodded thoughtfully, "so, you'll be wanting to leave soon then, right?"

"Preferably," Elsa looked over to the assassin who had begun to braid her loose hair into twin braids.

"Alright. How about we spend the day in Paris, letting me show you the sights, and then we leave after say... Sunset?" Anna swung her legs back into the room.

Elsa smirked, "I thought you hated this city?"

Anna pouted, "I thought you might enjoy the architecture."

The queen tried not to snort out a laugh. She had to admit, the Sparrowhawk was adorable when she pouted. "Alright," Elsa relented, "well spend the day in Paris, if that's what you really want. Just let me get dressed and ready."

"Excellent," Anna smiled, "I'll be waiting down in the courtyard," with that, Anna hopped back out the window.

Elsa changed quickly, not wanting to waste the day away, and loosely braided her hair. She thought about pulling it into a bun, opting to instead just pull it over her shoulder. With that, she grabbed the Sparrowhawk's cloak and hurried down the stairs to find Anna waiting in the courtyard, wearing her own light cloak that barely concealed the fact that she was wearing her full armour. "Are you planning on getting into more fights?"

Anna coloured from embarrassment, pulling the cloak tighter, "no, I just feel more comfortable wearing it, and safer. And besides, it's better to have it on and not need it, then to need it and not have it. That's what the Grandmaster always says."

Elsa smiled, "wise words from a wise man," she noted.

"The wisest man I know," Anna added before clapping her hands together, "well then, let's get going. I have so much to show you before we cap off the day with a visit to the cathedral."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "I didn't pick you as the religious type," she said as she started walking.

"I'm not," Anna shrugged, "but I don't have to be to find its artwork beautiful. That, and I want you to see the sunset from it. It's beautiful this time of year and it would make the perfect end to the perfect day."

"Perfect day?" Elsa did snort at that.

"Of course, I'm going to make this the perfect day for you," Anna stated, "were going to live it like it the last thing we'll do."

Something about the assassin's words rung wrong to Elsa, and her cheer seemed forced. But she merely chalked it up to Anna's dislike of the city and pushed the troubling thoughts away. Anna clearly wanted her to enjoy their last day in Paris, and Elsa owed her that much at least.

Elsa had to hand it to the assassin, she really did know how to show a lady a good time, and she was right about her enjoying the cities architecture. Enjoy, however, was an understatement. Elsa LOVED it. The gorgeous arches, the breathtaking bridges, the statues and stone works. They stopped periodically to partake in the fresh breads and rolls being sold from carts, and to watch the street performers earning their own daily bread, Elsa particularly enjoyed the puppet show they came across telling the story of the maiden of Orleans, Joan of Arc. She could tell that Anna probably got more enjoyment out of it then her, judging by how she cheered along with the small group of children who were also watching the show.

All in all, it was a perfect day, and as the sun began it's decent, Anna excited began to pull the queen towards the great cathedral, ignoring Elsa's look of confusion. Though, the look was not caused by the redhead's excitement, but by her body's reaction to her touch. Normally, she would instinctively begin to panic if anyone so much as touched her without warning, but she felt no panic, no fear, only the gentle warmth radiating from Anna's hand that pulled a small smile to her face as they hurried inside.

Elsa's eyes grew wide with amazement. She had thought the outside of Notre Dame had been a sight to see, but it couldn't compare to the interior. The vaulted ceiling, the beautiful artwork, how the whole place seemed to glow in the dying light.

She turned to see Anna pulling up a side door that lead to the left tower. "Are we allowed to go up there?" Elsa asked as she walked to the open door.

Anna grinned, "strictly speaking, these towers and the rooftop are off limits to the general public," she stated as she drew the queen into the tower, closing the door as quietly as she could, "but, I'm a wanted criminal and you are the runaway monarch of Arendelle, so I don't think we technically count as the general public." With that said, she began mounting the stairs two at a time, "and besides, what's life without breaking a few rules?"

A grin broke across Elsa's face as she hurried after the assassin. When she reached the Sparrowhawk, the assassin was beaming at her, the smile not quite reaching her eyes, "are you ready for the best sunset in Paris?" Anna asked as she pulled open the door and ushered Elsa through.

Anna had been right, the view was breathtaking. Elsa's eyes were as wide as saucers as she approached the edge. The city stretched out before her and beyond. She could see the city folk running about, finishing their daily chores and they all looked like ants. "Wow," she breathed, leaning on the railing.

The assassin stood behind the queen, her face an impassive mask hiding her inner turmoil. 'Its simple math,' she thought to herself, 'the life of one queen to keep hundreds alive.' Anna toyed with the handle of one of her daggers, 'it's easy, and you've done this so many times. Just a quick jab through the rubs and be done with it.' She roughly ran her fingers through her bangs, 'the guilt will kill me. I could just tackle her, send us both to our deaths. No, that's the coward's way out.'

"Thank you," Elsa's calm voice broke through her thoughts.

Anna blinks in confusion, "thank you for what?"

The queen shrugged, "for everything. For saving me, for protecting me. For keeping me safe. I mean, I never would have got here if it weren't for you. And, I'm sorry for my cruelty. I was afraid of what they would think. Queens don't befriend commoners, it just doesn't happen, and I was so worried that they might deny me that I lied. It was wrong of me, because I tossed aside my only friend, but I'll make up for it," Elsa nodded to herself, "I'm the queen and I should be able to stand up for what I believe and starting now, I'll do better, I'll do right by you and my people and by myself. I promise."

Anna deflated as she realized something, she couldn't do it. Simple as it should have been, she just could not bring herself to kill Elsa. She would call the princes bluff.

"And you were right, the sunset is beautiful."

Sunset? Sunset! Anna looked to the sky to see the sun sinking down below the horizon.

"No," she whispered and faintly she registered that a panel had been slid open in the tower. The southern assassin had taken up his position.

Time seemed to move in slow motion for Anna and before she had fully processed what was happening, she was moving with one thought in mind, protect the queen. As the bolt left the crossbow she moved herself between it and Elsa, pulling the taller woman close to her chest and curling over her to shield her. The bolt pierced through the leather of her armour and sunk deep into her shoulder. Anna did all she could to ignore the pain that flamed from the wound as she pulled one of her knives from its holster and let it fly as she turned, the queen still close to her. It flew into the shadows of the cathedrals tower and the queens would be killer fell from his perch, crashing to the roof below. With that it was over. It felt like minutes had passed for the assassin when it had only been little under one.  
"Anna?" The queen's nervous voice pulled her focus back to the woman in her arms. "Anna you're bleeding!" And she was concerned for her, Anna couldn't help the small smile that graced her face.  
"You're not safe here" she said as she picked up the queen with strength she didn't think she still possessed, and made her way to the edge, drawing her crossbow as she went. Every tiny movement of her arm made the pain flare up with renewed vigour and spread. Anna had to grit her teeth just to avoid passing out.

"Put me down! Just worry about yourself!" Elsa complained as she squirmed against Anna's body, trying to free herself from her grasp. Her eyes widened and she squirmed more when the assassin in question climbed onto the ledge of the roof, leaned out, and shot the bolt into the nearest gargoyle, whispering an apology to the stone guardian. "There could be more waiting on the stairs," the redhead grunted, "so we'll have to take the express route down."

Anna secured the tether to her belt, "Anna don't you dare!" Elsa snapped as the arm around her squeezed even tighter. She let out a sharp cry as the assassin stepped off of the roof and sent them swinging downward.  
Their descent was messy, lacking all of the grace that Anna normally possessed when swinging as she pleased, and the landing was even worse. Anna's feet hit ground and she barely had time to remove the tether before her legs have out and she had to roll to avoid landing on the queen, driving the bolt further.  
Elsa sat up and stares down at the redhead below her, her face etched with worry "Anna! Are you okay?" Her face looked pale "have you lost too much blood?"

Anna chuckled dryly as she looked up at the queen, "if I had known that it would be that simple to get you to say my name," she grinned weakly, "I would have jumped in front of one of the arrows your guards were shooting at us."

Elsa frowned as she stumbled to her feet and pulled Anna up gently, "that wasn't funny."

"I'm sorry," Anna said as she turned away.

Elsa winced when she saw the bolt sticking out of Anna's shoulder. The leather was stained black with blood that still ran freely down the younger woman's back, dripping onto the cobbles. "I could help," she was pulling off her glove "my magic seemed to sooth that gash in your forehead last night. I could stop the bleeding and-"  
"Don't touch it!" Anna snapped suddenly when the queen began reaching out. She grit her teeth as she turned to look Elsa over, her teal eyes filled with pain and worry "this wound is poisoned, I don't want to risk your safety tending to it. I won't allow you to," she stated as she turned and began to walk down the ally, swaying and staggering like a common drunkard "I shouldn't be surprised that an assassin from the southern isles wouldn't be above a poisoned arrow" she muttered angrily as she leaned against a wall, desperately trying to catch her breath "come on, your majesty, I know where you can hide" she almost fell before the queen rushed forward and caught her.

"Poison" she whispered as she examined the smaller woman. Anna had to have been in a lot of pain, and yet she was still only concerned with Elsa's wellbeing. She was touched. "Very well" she gave in knowing now that arguing would only agitate the redhead and with the wound and the poison that was the last thing she needed "allow me to be your crutch at least" she smiled kindly as she slide her arm around Anna's waist. When she felt an arm slide over her shoulders, and Anna's weight settle against her, they set out.

Elsa's heart was racing and she kept looking over her shoulder, expecting more assassins to materialize out of the shadows. Their breathes pooled out in white clouds as the warm summer air was rapidly chilled by the queens fear. Clouds filled the sky, and as they passed into the poorest part of the city snow began to fall.

"In there," Anna wheezed, pointing to an opening of an unused sewer, "we can cut through there and get you to a safe house."

Elsa gave the Sparrowhawk a questioning look before pulling her inside. The clear waters froze as the queen entered.

They barely made it ten feet past the entrance when Anna's legs have out, sending both her and Elsa crashing to the ground. Anna let out a sharp cry of pain as her shoulder bumped against the sewer wall, the tip grinding against bone. Elsa pulled her up with shaky arms and cradled her head in her arms. The redheads eyes were glassy, and her face ghostly white.

"I'm just going to sleep for a little while," Anna murmured, her eyes drooping.

"No no no," Elsa clapped Anna on the cheek, "no sleeping. You need to stay awake!" The wind outside was beginning to howl.

Anna snorted, "You just want me to stay awake because you're worried I won't wake up. That's sweet of you," she grinned lazily, "but you shouldn't worry. They'll be here soon and they'll keep you safe." Her grin turned into a sad smile, "you'll be fine, Elsa."

Elsa's eyes widened. She was eighteen again and her father was leaving for Corona. Those had been his last words to her, spoken with that same sad smile. "Don't say that, don't you dare say that!" The assassins breathing was weak, barely there as Elsa ran her thumbs along her cold cheeks. "Anna, no, please no. Don't leave me. I don't think I can do this without you," she sniffled, pulling the assassin close to her.

She didn't know how long she sat there, too weak to try and carry Anna down the tunnel. Her head shot up at the sound of footsteps, and she vaguely registered that she had tugged off her left glove, eyes glaring into the darkness as the light of several torches grew closer. Her hands were shaking terribly as she tried to mentally prepare to defend herself.

A group of shabbily dressed men to cloth masks, with skulls crudely drawn on them, approached her slowly. They each held a torch that sent their shadows flickering up the wall.

Elsa held Anna tighter and tried to back away, but with her back already against the wall, she had nowhere to go. In the corner of her eye, the blonde saw one of the men reaching out to Anna, to take her. Fury mingled with her fear and, without thinking, Elsa swept her ungloved hand in front of her, causing spikes of ice to shoot up protectively.

The group staggered back in shock and Elsa was sure that she could hear murmurings of witch. More men crowded into the entrance until there was barely any room.

"_Stop this, all of you_," a woman's voice broke through the murmurings, "_can't you see that you are frightening her_?" As the woman broke through the crowd, Elsa visibly relaxed. She took a moment to take one of the torches and admire the ice, before slipping around it to get close. She walked slowly, crouched low, approaching Elsa as if she were a frightened animal.

Once she was close, Elsa stiffened up again, looking her over with cold eyes. The woman before her was wrapped up in a heavy cloak, but it did little to hide her appearance. She had dark skin and hair as black as a raven's wing.

She smiled kindly once she was close and set the torch on the icy ground. Her green eyes seemed to glow in the torchlight as she slowly reached a hand out to Elsa, golden bangles jingling quietly. "You must be Queen Elsa, we received word from Pabbie that you might need our help. My name is Esmeralda, and I'm a friend of the Sparrowhawk."


	13. Chapter 13

"Anna," Elsa said sharply.

Esmeralda blinked, "excuse me?"

"Her name is Anna," she repeated, her voice even and calm despite the panic she had displayed only moments before.

With a laugh, the raven haired woman stood, "right you are, your majesty. Can you tell me what happened to her?" She asked as calmly as she could.

"Poison, from the bolt in her shoulder," the queen explained, looking down again at Anna. Gods, the redhead was so cold, "please help her. Save her. She doesn't deserve to die like this, I'm begging you!"

Esmeralda nodded to the nearest men and they weaved their way carefully through the ice, "they'll carry her from here. Please don't argue. She doesn't have time for it."

Elsa was still as a statue as the two men gingerly took Anna's limp form from her arms, wincing when Anna let out a muted whimper of pain as they moved her, and hurried off down the tunnel. "Where are they taking her?" She asked as she struggled to her feet shakily, pulling her glove back on as she hugged her midsection.

"They're taking her back to our hide away. The Kingdom of Beggars," Esmeralda explained as she led the way, torch held high, sending their shadows up the walls. "It's our own Village of Living Stone. Self-ruled by our Beggar King, Clopin," they were winding their way steadily downwards, "above us are the Paris slums, that's the kingdom proper. But she is going to need a miracle to survive this, so that's where we're going."

Elsa was about to ask what she meant, when the tunnel opened up into a massive chamber with a roof so high above them, shabby chandeliers hung from the arched roof. Rickety looking buildings made of scrap wood and tarps lined the walls. The only street was bustling with activity, even in the late hour. That fact did nothing to help her frayed nerves as she weaved after Esmeralda. "What is this place?" She asked as they made their way into the street.

"The Court of Miracles. Where the lame can walk and the blind can see and all that nonsense. Really, it's just what we call our little den of thieves and miscreants," Esmeralda explainer as they crossed to the chamber, "Anna will have no better chance at survival than here."

Elsa's heart sped up at the mention of the assassin's name. Elsa spun around trying to locate the men who had been carrying Anna, "and where exactly did they take her?" she asked quickly.

"My place. It's on the edge of the chamber. Don't, worry, your majesty, they won't harm her." Esmeralda tried to calm the queen, smiling kindly.

The queen struggled along behind Esmeralda, her face flinching slightly from a twinge of pain behind her eyes. When the woman leading her through the crowd looked back at her with concern in her eyes, Elsa shook her head, "don't worry about me. It's just a headache and a bit of tiredness. I'm fine. I have to be fine."

When they got to the building in question, a small two level home, Esmeralda held out a hand to stop the queen, "you should probably wait out here. This could be pretty gruesome."

Elsa shook her head, "I want to help. Anna's life is only in danger because of me. She took that bolt to save my life, the least I can do is to help save hers."

Esmeralda chuckled at that, "that does sound like a very Anna thing to do," she said, pulling open the makeshift door, "I swear that girl would cut her own arm off if it meant saving someone she cared about. Come on, we have no time to waste."

Elsa hurried in after her. Candles had been lit all around the main room, filling it with a bright, yet eerie glow. The room was mostly unfurnished, a large dining table and chairs, an armchair and side table, a cabinet and an altar being the only furnishings. The home was build right against the cavern wall giving it one solid wall of stone at the back. A set of narrow stairs lead to the second floor. The table had been hurriedly cleared and Anna laid on top of it, stomach on the table, her hair had fallen out of its braids and was hanging off the table. The crossbow bolt had been sawed through so that only a small portion could be seen sticking up from the armour. On the chair nearest the table, a large basin of water and a stack of rags had been placed.

As Esmeralda sifted through the cabinet, gathering the supplies they would need, the queen made her way to Anna. She gently pushed her bangs off of her sweaty forehead before absently running her fingers through them, "you damned fool," she mumbled affectionately.

"Help me get her armour off," Esmeralda instructed. It took some effort, neither woman having practice in the removing of armour, but soon the leathers were removed and tossed carelessly in the corner. Her weapon though, Elsa took great care in placing them neatly on the table next to the armchair. The hooded tunic was next to go. They had to be more careful with it as the fabric had become stuck to the redhead's skin with drying blood. She let out little whimpers every time the shirt was moved, sending pangs of guilt to Elsa's heart.

Once the tunic joined the armour, Elsa got a view of the freckled expanse of Anna's back. Almost outnumbering the freckled, were the countless scars. Mostly small, little nicks here and there, but others were far larger. Some even seemed to have come from burns. Elsa dragged her eyes away from the old wounds to the one currently threatening the assassin's life. The area around the bolt was inflamed and swollen, near black from the blood that had begun to dry.

A gentle thunk pulled her attention away as Esmeralda set down a small box. Jars of various powders, liquids and honey, linen wraps, forceps, various knives and a needle and a spool of silk thread made up the contents of the box. "I take it you have done this before?" Elsa asked, almost nervously.

Esmeralda shrugged and nodded, "a few times, but nothing quite to this extent. We have to learn how to treat each other when we travel. Which is a lot, unfortunately," she stated, washing her hands in the basin before she gently washed Anna's back, being careful not to bump the bolt, "people tend to distrust my people and have a tendency to attack first and ask questions later."

Elsa's eyes narrowed in confusion, "your people?"

"Gypsies," Esmeralda chuckled at the queen's look of shock, "does that bother you, your majesty?"

The queen shook her head, "no, not at all. I would like to think that the people of Arendelle are of a more open minded sort, myself included," she explained as she watched the gypsy woman heat one of the blades over a candle.

"Really now? One would believe that with that way of thinking, this little bit of ice you have would be common knowledge."

Elsa frowned, "that's different. What I have... What I can do... It's-"

"Witchcraft? Sorcery?" Esmeralda smiled wryly, "don't worry, I understand, your majesty." Her face turned serious as she looked Anna over, "I need you to hold her down," she instructed as she tested the heat of the blade on one of the rags, "she may be out now, but I cannot guarantee that she will be once I start."

Elsa took up position on the other side of the assassin to place her hands on her other shoulder and back. The queen paused a moment, regarding her gloves. She would be of little help to Anna if her hands were slipping. With a shuddering breath, she pulled them off, keeping in mind that she was doing this for Anna. Firmly, she placed her hands on Anna's uninjured shoulder and back, "be careful not to touch me," she warned with a shaky voice, "you saw what I did in the tunnel, I can't control it. I don't want to hurt you."

With a nod of understanding, Esmeralda began. She placed the knife against the bolt and drew it across the redhead's back, neatly widening the wound, drawing a pained groan from Anna. With gritted teeth, she slid her finger into the new wound, following the shaft down before cursing quietly.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"The tip is lodged in a bone," the raven haired woman spat as she retrieved the long pair of forceps from the box with her free hand. "Hold her still," she slid the forceps down along her finger, latching them onto the bolt before finally removing her finger to get a good grip. "One, two, three!" Esmeralda gave a hard tug, ripping the bolt free and causing Anna to let out a sharp cry that quickly dissolved into pained whimpers before she was silent again, her body trembling. Once the bolt was removed, Esmeralda was a whirlwind of activity. She scrubbed her hands in the basin to clean off the blood and snatched up a jar of green paste, spreading it into the wound, "a poultice of yarrow leaves," she explained when she noticed Elsa's confused look, "it will help stop the bleeding." The pair stood in silence for a few minutes while the poultice did its work before Esmeralda carefully picked it away. The bleeding had almost stopped completely. She then washed the wound with a clean rag before picking up another jar, this one containing a clear liquid, "you're going to need to hold her down as hard as you can, understood?"

Elsa eyes the jar nervously, "Esmeralda, what is that?"

"Vinegar, it should help to burn away any remaining toxins," she explained quietly. The room was quiet as Esmeralda began to pour the vinegar into the wound. The quiet did not last long, as almost as soon the liquid touched her, Anna's head shot up and she let out an agonized scream. Her back arched and it took all of Elsa's strength to keep the assassin pinned to the table.

Elsa made gentle cooing sounds as Anna began to calm down, "you're okay, Anna, I've got you," she assured the woman on the table. Anna let out a few more whimpers before she was silent once more, her breathing was ragged but that was definitely an improvement in Elsa's books.

Once Anna had calmed, Esmeralda began to the task of closing the wound. She heated the needle in the candle and, after pinching the wound closed, stitched it shut with the silk thread and slathered honey over top. She smiled reassuringly at Elsa, seeing how the queen was trembling, "you did good, your majesty. Come on, hold her up for me," Esmeralda waited as Elsa tucked her arms under Anna, blushing as she lifted her up, looking away. Esmeralda tried not to burst out laughing at the queen's innocence as she warped the linen around Anna's shoulder, tying it off before cleaning up her makeshift work station. "I've done all that I can do, the rest is up to her."

The blondes head shot up after she laid Anna back down, "what do you mean by that?"

"The poison is already in her system, flowing through her. I can patch her, stop anymore poison from getting into her blood, but whether she makes it through, that's up to her," Esmeralda explained, "it's late, you should get some sleep." With that, she made her way up the steps to the top floor.

Elsa grabbed a chair and sat down next to Anna. She couldn't help but be struck by how small and frail the assassin looked lying prone before her. Absently, she ran her fingers through Anna's hair. Her palm brushed against the assassin's forehead and she frowned. The younger woman was burning up. She bit her lip, hard, debating briefly what to do before making up her mind.

She pressed her hand to Anna's forehead and allowed a chill to seep from her palm and into the woman's skin, reducing her temperature slowly. Elsa allowed herself a weak smile. "You'll make it through this," her voice was quiet, "you'll make it for me. You still have to get me home." Her eyelids were heavy and her head sagged. "You promised," she whispered as her head hit the table. The day and the storm draining her magic had finally caught up to her, and Elsa followed Anna into sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Elsa rarely left Anna's side for two days. She had insisted on personally taking care of her and nothing Esmeralda said would convince her to stand aside. She soothed her fever when it grew too high and spoon fed her broth anytime the younger woman was conscious enough to drink. The queen's headache and weariness persisted as much as the storm that battered the city above them, but she could not be bothered to worry about her own minute discomfort when Anna was still in danger. They had at least managed to move Anna to a bed, but despite anyone's insistence, Elsa refused one of her own, choosing instead to curl up in an old armchair in Anna's room when the call to sleep became too strong to fight.

"Queenie," Esmeralda's voice startled Elsa from her near sleep.

Elsa covered a yawn with the back of her hand, "what is it?"

Esmeralda laid down a smile pile of clothes and placed a pair of boots on top, "you've been cooped up in here too long, and you need some fresh air."

The queen frowned, "I've spent my whole life cooped up inside my castle. A few days underground won't kill me. Besides, Anna needs me here."

"If she hasn't kicked the bucket yet, she isn't going to anytime soon, now get dressed," Esmeralda's voice left no room for argument. She sighed, "And if it makes you feel better, I'll leave a few guards."

Elsa dressed quickly in the long blue woollen skirt and simple white blouse, lacing the boots quickly. She pulled on the matching jacket before turning to Anna.

The woman's breathing had finally evened out but her face was still flushed with fever. Elsa adjusted the thin blanket over Anna's form, tucking her in snuggly, "I won't be long, Anna," she promised before she tugged on her gloves and followed Esmeralda.

The gypsy was waiting for her in the street, dressed in warm winter clothing. She smiled at Elsa before leading her into another tunnel. This one was steeply sloped and spiralled tightly, Elsa struggled to keep up. At the top was a large trapdoor which Esmeralda pulled open with ease. The two women climbed up into a worn down house, its walls crumbling and it's floor in shambles. A cold wind blew through the gaping holes that had once been windows, and on that wind came that voices of townsfolk in the streets and the laughter of children. The storm had finally lessened to a gentle snowfall and the people of the Beggars Kingdom were out and about, digging out their homes.

Elsa stepped out into the street and looked around, eyes wide in a mix of horror and amazement. "I did this," she murmured.

"That you did," Esmeralda replied simply.

"I... I'm so sorry. I never imagined I could be capable of this," Elsa was shaking, her eyes darting about, waiting for the first stone to be cast at her.

"Don't worry about it," Esmeralda assured her, "this impromptu winter that you've plunged the city in is really quite helpful. Really, we should be thanking you for it."

Elsa's jaw went slack a moment before she managed to compose herself, "wait, what?" She moved in front of Esmeralda, stopping her from walking, "I'm confused. Did you say you should thank me?" Her confusion only deepened when the gypsy nodded, smiling at the queen. "Can you not see what I did to your homes? Your people could freeze!" Panic inches its way into her voice, "or starve. Crop could die, animals, children!" Still Esmeralda smiled at her. "How can you thank me for putting an entire city in danger? Why aren't you running me out of town or throwing me to the church?"

Esmeralda tried not to laugh at the young queen's panic, "Would you prefer it if I gathered a mob and ran you out or let you face the stake?"

"No," Elsa replied in a rush.

"Good," Esmeralda stepped around Elsa and continues down the street, "walk with me, your majesty." She waited for Elsa to catch up before she spoke again, "I take it you have never really walked the streets of your cities in Arendelle?" When the queen shook her head she nodded, "the summer months can be hard on the poor just as much as the winter. People hold for tightly to their coin and take less pity on us, not that we want their pity but it does make those with a little gold to spare more willing to part with it. Now mind you, we don't starve. There is plenty to eat and we can gather food from beyond the walls, but we still need the money. It pays for the things that we can't find or make. Even in these past two days we have seen an increase in coin." Esmeralda's face turned serious, "moreover, it has given Judge Frollo something else to worry about and he has stopped his hunt for my people, for the time being. My man on the inside has told me that he is busy trying to dispel panic," she grinned before laughing, "People are saying that this is God's wrath. If only they knew, right? So, yes, we should thank you."

Elsa flexed her hands, lost in thought until Esmeralda spoke again, "it really is quite remarkable," she mused, reaching out a hand to catch a stay snowflake, "this gift you have been given."

Elsa scoffed, "this is a gift?" she shook her head, "this ice I feel racing beneath my skin is no gift. It's a curse. A curse that I can't control."

"Well," Esmeralda began, "if it weren't for that so called curse, Anna would be dead by now. A fever can kill just as easily as the most potent of poisons. I may have patched her up and put her on the right track, but it was you that saved her life. Just remember that."

Elsa thought hard on the older woman's words, and for the first time in forever she was glad for her powers. Slowly, a smile spread across her face. She had thought the cold and ice a curse for so long, she had forgotten what it was like to be glad to have them. And why shouldn't she? They had saved Anna's life. As they continued their walk, the air grew marginally warmer.

They walked in silence, Esmeralda glancing over to the queen. "What?" Elsa snipped.

"You care a lot about her, don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"About who?" Elsa blinked.

"Anna," Esmeralda replied simply.

A light blush rose in Elsa's cheeks, "of course I do. It's a queen's duty to care for her subjects," she defended quickly.

Esmeralda grinned knowingly, "Not as much as you care for her. You like her, don't you?" She laughed when Elsa's face grew impossibly redder, "it's perfectly natural, you know. And no one could blame you, Anna is a rather attractive young woman."

"I- well- that is- she is-" Elsa was at a loss for words, but she couldn't deny the way her heart fluttered.

"Elsa!" A voice called from ahead of them, ending the conversation as women looked to the source of the call. Heading towards them was Prince, hooked up to his wagon and two men flanking him and either side with a fifth sitting atop his back. On one side was Kristoff and Sven, both dressed lightly despite the cold weather. On the other side was a man in golden armour and short, shimmering blond hair, and next to him a man that dwarfed even Sven. His head was bald but he made up for it was a thick black beard, his were such a dark brown they were almost black. His armour gleamed beneath his thick cloak and he kept a firm and on the pommel of her great sword. The grimace on his face helped to settle the image of ferocity he displayed. The smaller man who sat astride Prince looked warm and inviting by contrast. He had messy black hair, sticking out at odd angles.

Elsa hadn't realized how much she had missed the two mountain men. As awkward as they had been, they had made her time in the village pleasant. She was glad to see them, but when the man riding Prince called out to her again, the queen felt tears spring to her eyes, "Olaf," she smiled, "and Sir Marshal," she greeted once they were close enough, wiping at her eyes. She smiles when Esmeralda rushed past her and wrapped her arms around the man in the golden armour. Her face scrunched up in confusion, "what are you two doing in Paris?"

"These two Sven's here," Olaf started, ignoring Kristoff's protest that his name was not Sven, "took us to their village to get us out of the city. Then they brought us here."

"What my big brother means, your majesty, is that these assassin savages broke into your castle and abducted your royal knights," Marshal corrected, his voice gruff and gravelly.

"Details, little brother, details. You see abduction, while I see a chance to make new friends," Olaf happily chimed.

Elsa chuckled. She had known the two brothers for as long could remember. They had been there for her through everything, even when she pushed them away, they came running back, ready to help her when she was ready to accept it. It had been the reason that her father had knighted them, despite their low birth.

"Actually, Grandmaster Pabbie sent Sven and I to collect them," Kristoff explained. "They're here to finish Anna's job and take you to your allies."

Elsa blinked, "What do you mean, finish Anna's job?" she asked, "What's going on?"

Olaf looked away, "well, you see, the thing is-"

"The kingdom's been taken over by a Southern prince and his rag tag army," Marshal finished bluntly.

"Prince Hans," Kristoff spat, crossing his arms over his broad chest, "he swooped in not long after you and Anna left and took control. Claimed that he had a right to the throne through some long distant relative. No one's buying it, but he has the numbers behind him so no one is in a position to challenge him."

Elsa shook from shock, "my kingdom. I failed it," she glanced at Olaf, "are my people alright?"

"Nope," he shook his head, "he has been locking away anyone who dares speak against him. Advisors, generals, castle staff. Everyone"

Marshal walked forward and punched his brother, nearly sending him flying off the horse, "you are not helping," he grumbled.

Kristoff sighed, "look, things are bad back home now, but I'm sure that once you return with your allies, you'll be able to set things right." he tried to give the distraught queen a reassuring smile, but it came out more as a pained grimace. Sven groaned at him. Kristoff scratched the back of his head, "sorry, comfort isn't my strong suit." He shook his head, "we're taking Anna home, she is needed back in the village," he looked around slowly, looking for the redhead, "where is feisty pants anyways?"

Elsa frowned, curling in on herself slightly, "Anna….. Anna was…. she was doing what she promised and protected me. She saved my life but she was struck. But, Esmeralda patched her up," she smiled at the woman next to her, "if it weren't for her, Anna would be dead.

Kristoff's face was shadowed with worry, "where is she?"

"She's underground res-" Elsa was cut off by a gentle clinking sound from behind her, like metal on stone. She spun around to see Anna struggling her way towards the group through the snow, supporting her weight. Her hair was wild and disheveled, her eyes her glassy and her face was flushed red from her fever. She wore nothing but a pair of ragged trousers and her bandages. The fire crystal around her neck glowed brightly, like it was struggling to keep her temperature stable. Elsa beamed and began moving towards her, "Anna, you're awake!"

"Queen Elsa!" Kristoff snapped suddenly, when Elsa looked back at him, he was shaking and Sven was practically bristling, "get away from her!"

Anna put herself between Elsa and the knights, swaying as she raised her sword, her eyes turning wild, "traitorous knights," she wheezed, "I won't let you hurt her." When Olaf made to get off of Prince, Anna swung the sword towards him, "one move towards her and your wretched lives end here."

Marshal was having none of Anna's nonsense and swiftly drew his sword. Anna let out a growl and raised her sword, ready to dash forward, but she was stopped by Elsa's thin arms being wrapped around her bare stomach, holding her back. She struggled weakly in Elsa's hold, trying, and failing, to break free. "Let me go, your majesty! I'm trying to save you!"

Elsa held fast, motioning for Martial to stand down. She could feel the heat radiating off of Anna. Slowly, she pulled off her gloves, letting them fall to the ground, "Anna, please calm down," she pleaded, "I'm fine, they aren't going to hurt me. These knights are friends of mine. I'm safe." She smiled as Abba lowered the sword, allowing her arms to hang loosely at her sides, "but you are sick with fever, you aren't thinking straight," she brought one of her hand up to rest on Anna's forehead, "let me help you."

Anna whimpered softly when Elsa began to chill her forehead. It felt pleasant and both women could feel her temperature falling. Her eyes fell shut as what little strength she had mustered to make it to the group left her, causing her to fall back against the queen, her sword clattering to the snowing ground, asleep once more.

Elsa let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Her arms shook from the effort of supporting Anna's weight. She scanned the group, picking out Sven as the calmest, "Sven, can you come and take her from me? And Sir Marshal, help me stand?"

The mute was the first to move, scooping Anna up in his arms, smiling when she unconsciously reached out for the queen. Once the assassin was out if the way, Marshal picked up the gloves and held them out to Elsa. She took them, but to everyone's surprise, she clutched onto the knights arm with her bare hands. Marshal blinked in shock before smiling, ruffling Elsa's bangs, "glad to see you're finally getting better," he rumbled.

"Well, that was certainly interesting," the man in the golden armour spoke up finally, "you and your entourage should come to Paris more often," his Nordic was horrendous and made Elsa cringe.

"Phobos, be nice," Esmeralda scolded him.

"Captain Phobos," he corrected her, earning him a swift smack to the side of his head, "but just Phobos is fine," he hurried.

With a slight grin, Esmeralda gave the man a kiss on the cheek, "we'll go on ahead and obtain a place for these for. Your majesty, would you like a bath?" The look on Elsa's face must have given away how much she would love a warm bath for Esmeralda laughed heartily, "I'll draw one for you upstairs."

Kristoff stayed behind while the others made their way back to the shack, "I'll find a place to shelter this fella," he gave Prince a hearty pat, "I'll see you all later."

"Bye Sven," Olaf cheered as he hurried after his brother.

The group was halfway through the tunnel before anyone spoke, but it was Olaf to break the silence, "Why didn't you tell us you were leaving?" he asked, sounding hurt.

Elsa clung tighter to Marshal, "I didn't want to put you two in danger. I didn't think that my leaving you out of my escape could put you in even more danger."

"Well, we're here now," Olaf smiled up at her, all feelings of hurt gone, "and soon we'll be on our way home, right Elsa?"

The queen looked thoughtfully at Sven's back as they finally entered the chamber, "I'm not leaving without Anna," she stated simply. When the knights stared at her in confusion she explained, "She didn't abandon me at any point in our journey here, I will not abandon her." That was the end of that. Childhood friends they may have been, Elsa was still their queen and they were duty-bound to obey.

The small group was stopped at Esmerelda's door, "sorry, I can't allow the two of you inside," she stated, "kings orders." a smile twitched at the corner of her mouth at the look of anger on Marshals face. "Phobos will show you boys to your tent."

"It's okay, Marshal." Elsa soothed, "I'll be fine."

With an angered grunt, Marshal stormed after Captain Phobos with Olaf at his heel.

Once they were gone, Esmerelda allowed her and Sven inside. Sven lead Anna down in her bed as if she were made of glass and smiled at Elsa as he tucked the redhead in before sitting on the floor next to the bed. "She's like a sister to you and Kristoff, isn't she?" Elsa asked quietly, listening to the sound of water hitting metal upstairs. Sven nodded, rubbing his thumb along Anna's cheek. The queen bowed her head, ringing her hands together, "I am sorry for endangering your sister then. Please forgive me." She flinched involuntarily when she heard his heavy feet on the floorboards and let out a gasp as she was lifted off of the ground in a tight embrace. Her arms pinned to her side, Elsa could do nothing but marvel at how warm the mute was, not cold and dead and frozen at all, but alive and breathing, and reeking of reindeer you noted. When he finally set her done, he smiled toothily at her. Elsa laughed, "I guess that means you forgive me?"

Sven nodded swiftly.

"Thank you," Elsa said.

"Your bath is ready," Esmeralda informed her, "Best get in before it gets cold. Not that you'd mind the cold," she forced a laugh before looking to Sven, "can I take to you outside?" Sven snorted at that and followed her outside.

Once alone, Elsa approached Anna bed. Once again, she was struck with how small she looked. Nothing like the woman who had challenged two knights not that long ago. Anna was dangerous, no one could deny that, but she was also kind and protective and filled with the same caring warmth as her brothers. She turned away and hurried up the steps, down the small hall, and into the bathing room.

A metal tub sat in the middle of the room, steam rolling off of it. It looked so inviting. Slowly, she stripped off of her cloths, folding them neatly and setting them near the tub before climbing in. The water did wonders at soothing her aches and pains, but did little to stop her wandering thoughts. In front of Esmeralda, she could deny her thoughts and feeling all she wanted, but alone in the quiet of the gypsy's house, she couldn't hide from them. Anna was kind, precise and beautiful. Deadly, elegant and stunning. An assassin, the dreaded Sparrowhawk, and Elsa, queen of Arendelle could not deny to herself what she could to others, she was falling impossibly for her.


	15. Chapter 15

_Anna wandered slowly through the forest near the village. The trees were on fire embers fell down around her like rain, searing her skin, but Anna couldn't find it in her mind to care. The heat was blinding and the smoke choked her. _

_There was something she was supposed to do, but her mind was too hazy to remember what. She tripped over a pile of ash covered bones and went flying to the ground. She lay there in the ash, wheezing in air. "This is it," she muttered, "this is how I die."_

_As she lay there, the ash and flame slowly disappeared, replaced for soft cold snow. Anna sat up looking around in confusion. The snow seemed to give her strength as she struggled to her feet. "I've got you, Anna," a gentle voice sounded all around her. She knew that voice. As the snow fell harder, the voice grew steadily louder._

_Anna was nearing the edge of the forest. The trees gave way to sharp rocks before they to fell away, giving way to a sheer cliff. She tried to stop herself, but she had too much momentum. _

_"Anna!" The voice screamed as she fell into the swirling darkness below the cliff. _

_"I know that voice," she whispered as hands reached out, binding her in the dark. "She needs me. I have to get back to her," she struggled, "I need to get back to-"_

"Elsa!" Anna all but shouted as her eyes snapped open.

A warm chuckle sound from the chair beside her, "sorry to disappoint you, feisty pants, but it's only me," Kristoff smiled down at her.

Anna blinked slowly, peering up at him, "Kristoff? When did I get back home?"

"You aren't back home, Anna," he explained, "your still in Paris. In the Court of Miracles actually."

"Okay," Anna nodded slowly, memory of the attack at Notre Dame coming back to her, "I suppose that makes sense. Why are you here? Is Sven with you?"

"Pabbie sent Sven and me to come and bring you home but it looks like that plan will have to be delayed till you're better."

"He sent you two to come get me? Must be pretty serious." Her brow furrowed as she became aware that her arms were cuffed above her head, "one more question, Kristoff."

Kristoff smiled wider, "and what is that, Anna?"

She tried to pull her arms free, the chains clanking, "why am I chained to my bed?"

The mountain man forced a laugh, "it really is a funny story,"

"I'm not laughing," her voice was dead serious, "what did I do, Kristoff."

His laugh stopped instantly and he looked down, "you may have attacked the two men guarding your room in a fever induced delirium, and you may have broken one of their arms. Then you may have threatened the lives of two trusted knights of Arendelle," he said in a rush. Kristoff frowned at Anna's look of shock, "you didn't actually attack those knights, the queen stopped you, put a chill to you and knocked you right back out."

Anna frowned more, "queen Elsa saw me like that?" She fell quiet before looking at Kristoff with a pout, "are you allowed to let me go?"

Kristoff thought a moment before getting up. He took the key from inside his shirt and unlocked her wrists.

With a wince, Anna sat up, rubbing at her wrists, "I don't remember any of that... Just like Agrabah," she chewed at her lip, "how long was I out?"

"Only a day, but before I got here you were out for another two. According to Esmeralda, the queen sat with you the whole time," Kristoff explained.

"That long?" She asked with a groan. She looked around, "where's the queen now?" When Kristoff didn't answer she grew worried, "Kristoff where is she?"

"She's meeting with 'King' Clopin and the council," he told her, "something about gaining support to free Arendelle."

Anna made to leap from the bed, put pain from her shoulder stopped her, forcing her to sit back down, and "how could you allow her to meet with him alone? The man is insane Kristoff!"

"She isn't alone," he tried to pacify the agitated girl, "Sven and her knights are with her."

Slowly, Anna got to her feet, "I need to go to her, I need to keep her safe from him. I need to protect her."

Kristoff put out an arm, blocking her path, "Anna, stop. You need to think about this. What respect will she gain from them if you go barging in there to protect her?" He asked, "What kind of image will it set if the Queen of Arendelle needs to be saved from the council by a half dead assassin? They will never help her, if anything they'll laugh and spread word that she can't hold her own. You can't do that to her, Anna."

Anna deflated slightly and hunched over, hugging herself, "so there's nothing I can do to help her?"

Kristoff shook his head, "'fraid not."

She looked up at him, lip trembling in a massive pout, "then can I at least go outside?"

"I don't know," Kristoff scratched the back of his head, "you really shouldn't strain yourself. You're still healing."

"Please Kristoff," she drew out the please in a whine, "it's stuffy down here and I need air and sun!"

"No sun, just clouds and snow," he regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth.

Anna leapt off the bed, her pain forgotten, and hurriedly pulled on her boots, which had been left by her bedside, "Kristoff you will not keep me away from snow. How cruel are you?" She cupped her hand over fire crystal and beamed at him, her worry over the queen temporarily forgotten, "I live for snow! I mean I know it's summer and it doesn't snow in the summer so this is really weird, but I bet it is, like, THE best snow! Perfectly packy and everything and," she gasped, "think of the snowmen, Kristoff! You can't deny me this, you just can't!"

Her brother chuckled at her enthusiasm, it made him smile to see how quickly his little sister had perked up, "alright, fine, you can go outside," the happy squeal was almost deafening, "just one thing," his voice stopped her as she reached the door, "put a shirt on," he laughed, holding out a loose shirt for her.

Anna blushes brightly, snatching the shirt from him before rushing out the door.

Elsa had demanded an audience with the Beggar King almost as soon as she was dressed for the day. She had been foolish to think that the aid of a single ally would be enough to put her safely back on her throne, and hearing about the army that now occupied the capital, she became desperate. That was how she came to be seated across from the king and his council in a dingy little room tucked away in the Court of Miracles. Her ungloved hands trembled in her lap as she did her best to swallow her fear, the council was an intimidating bunch, brutes the lot of them. Her only source of came from the knights that flanked her, and Sven guarding the door. She was safe with them, but even so, she found herself chanting her mantra in her mind.

King Clopin was not at all what she had expected. Whenever she thought of kings, her first image was of her father, talk and proud, dressed smartly in his military suits, back straight and face impassive. Clopin, by contrast, was almost the exact opposite. He wore loose, duel colour clothing that made him look like a harlequin, and he wore a comically large crown that sunk on his forehead. His long black hair was tired back in a ponytail and his beard was pointed. He sat in his makeshift throne with his legs crossed over the armrest, toying absently with a small mace, tapping it against his pointed nose.

"So," he began slowly, "what business do you have with me, Elsa?"

"Queen Elsa," Marshal corrected angrily.

Clopin laughed, "A queen is she? Last I checked she would need a kingdom to be a queen, and if what I have heard is correct, you have lost your kingdom, have you not?"

Elsa lowered her gaze in shame.

"Then she is no queen, and I, as a king, do not have to address her by false titles," he smiled wide, "now that that is out of the way, I shall ask you again," his face turned serious, "what business do you have with me and mine, Elsa of Arendelle?"

Elsa took a deep breath, calming herself as she sat up straighter, "I intend to take back my kingdom from this usurper, and I would request your aid."

"My aid?" He snorted, "I have no soldiers, no army. My people are but thieves and beggars. Liars and cheats. What aid could we possibly offer you?"

"Your people and move without notice, blend with the world around them," Elsa complemented, "I would ask you to help evacuate Arendelle's capital so that my people may be unharmed by the fighting. Do this for me and I shall reward your efforts once I regain my crown."

King Clopin regarded her coldly, "and what could you possibly have to offer us?"

"Passage and asylum in and through Arendelle," Elsa replied without missing a beat, "your people are persecuted the world over, I can offer you safety within my boarders whenever the need arises. You will be fed and sheltered, and if there is need for it, I will even issue a guard to keep you safe for as far as they can." She took a breath, leveling her icy gaze on the king.

He was silent a moment before he burst out laughing, bashing his mace into the table "how can I trust that this is not a trap? That you were not cut from the same cloth as the mad prince?"

Elsa jumped and ice raced up the back of her chair and across the table, freezing it in place. Her eyes hardened at this words, "I am not my brother," she growled.

This only caused Clopin the laugh louder, his council soon joining in. Once they had all calmed, the king twisted in his chair to face her fully. "Very well, little ice queen, I accept your proposal."

Elsa blinked, her anger leaving her, "you what now?"

"I will send 10 of my sneak thieves with you back to Arendelle to help save your people. They will be under the direct orders of their leader, who I will choose, and they will return and their say so, no sooner, no later," he explained with a wide grin, "are we in agreeance?"

Elsa sat with her mouth open in shock until Olaf reached over and slowly closed her jaw. She shook her head and smiled, "we are in agreeance, King Clopin. Thank you very much for your kindness."

Clopin smiled as he stood, "you negotiate quite well for such a young queen," he complimented her as he and his council left the room through a back door, "and so very interesting. It will be fun indeed to see how your story unfolds."

The queen sat in shock until Olaf shook her shoulder, "you did it Elsa!" He cheered, breaking her from her shock.

"Yes, yes I suppose I did," she muttered as she stood, "but I have to wonder if his mind was already made up," she mused. As they left, Elsa wrung her hands together nervously. She hadn't worn her gloves since she stopped Anna, and she hadn't had a single incident aside from freezing a glass of water, yet she still felt nervous being around the townsfolk without them. Ear attention was pulled to a small commotion ahead of her and her knights.

Kristoff was struggling to weave his way through the crowd towards them, "Queen Elsa!" He called.

Elsa tilted her head, "what are you doing here, Kristoff? You're supposed to be watching over Anna in case she wakes up," she scolded.

"She did wake up," he defended, raising his hands in submission, "I would have come and told you sooner, honest, but she wanted to go outside and get some air. So I escorted her out and I was just coming back down to get you."

"You did what?" Elsa's eye twitched, "Kristoff she is still healing! How could she let her outside? What if she gets hurt?"

Kristoff looked away, "you try saying no to her pouting." Sven nodded in agreement.

Elsa sighed, "I'm sorry, I was just-"

"Worried?" Olaf chimed.

"Yes, worried. And why shouldn't I be? She almost died."

Kristoff smiled kindly, "would you feel better if I took you out to her?" He offered.

The queen nodded and followed his lead, winding back up through the tunnel and up into the village. They wandered up and down the street, Elsa growing more and more worried when they couldn't find Anna. "You should have been watching her," she snapped, rounding on Kristoff, "she could be anywhere!"

A shriek drew their attention to the edge of the village, "or she could be over there," Kristoff tried to joke but Elsa didn't hear him as she took off running down the street.

They had reached the edge of the village, the houses stopped and a hilly field began. Deep snow covered it as well as a small army of misshapen snowmen. Children dashed around through it, tossing snowballs at each other and shirking with joy. In the middle of it all, stood Anna, hurling snowballs of her own, a massive smile plastered on her face. Elsa let out a sigh of relief before smiling fondly at the redhead.

The children stopped when they saw Elsa. "Queenie!" One of them cheered, "Come play with us!"

Olaf snickered, "queenie."

Anna looked over at the group. She crouched down to the children's level, "she won't play with us," she informed them, wiping away an imaginary tear, "Queen Stick-in-the-mud is to proper for that, she doesn't play!" She yelled.

Elsa's eye twitched, "queen stick-in-the-mud, eh?" As she spoke, both Olaf and Marshal backed away. She held her hand out, scrunching up her face in concentration as she pooled her magic into her palm. Slowly, a snowball began to form. She let it fall into her hand, grinning like a fool, and sent the little bundle of snow flying, laughing when it collided with Anna's face.  
Anna swiped the snow from her face and puffed out her chest and pointed an accusing finger towards the queen, "queen stick-in-the-mud has attacked your most noble leader!" She cried, "Let your snowballs fly! Defend my honour!" There was a moment of pause before the children all hurried over to Elsa, hiding behind her and making snowballs. "Traitors!" Anna cried doing her best to dodge the snowballs being hurled at her, both magical and not. She fell back, taking shelter behind a snowman until a particularly large snowball knocked off its head. In a lack of projectiles, Anna retaliated, throwing back as many as she could, but it was a losing battle. Elsa and her legion of traitorous children were advancing, hell-bent on burying Anna in a mound of snow.  
But Anna noticed something. Elsa's snowballs were getting fewer and farther between. The queen was exhausting herself. So Anna waited, waited until Elsa was just within her reach, and then she lunged, tackling the taller woman and sending them both tumbling down the hill.

Their decent was stopped by a small snow bank at the bottom of the hill, with Elsa landing on top of Anna. Both women were in hysterics, their laughter ringing loudly. Anna tried to sit up, grunting at the queens weight, and came nose to nose with her. Elsa's hair was a mess, her braid almost completely undone, and her face was flushed red from exertion, her breath came in small pants. The image caused a blush to rise in Anna's cheeks. Her mouth felt dry as she breathed out, "you look beautiful."

Elsa blushed in return, brushing a strand of hair out of Anna's face, "thank you."

Anna gulped, sitting up as much as she could, "so, this is going to sound crazy, but I," another gulp, "I would very much like to kiss you, your majesty. If you don't want me to just say so or, or stop me or something." With that, Anna leaned forward and allowed her lips to press against the queens in a quick kiss. When she wasn't pushed away, she kissed her again, gasping when she felt Elsa's hand cup her cheek as she kissed her back. Elsa's lips were soft and gentle, if not a little awkward, and surprisingly warm against Anna's. The queen closed her eyes slowly as she gently pushed Anna to the ground, their lips melding back together. The two were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice the air growing warmer.

They finally broke apart when a loud chorus of 'ew' sound from above them. Kristoff, Sven, Olaf and Marshal, along with the children, had rushed to the top of the hill when the women had tumbled over. "Get a room!" Kristoff called with a laugh, causing Elsa to bury her face against Anna's neck to hide her embarrassment.

Anna chuckled and wrapped her arms around Elsa, rubbing her back, "we seemed to have gained an audience, your majesty."

"Elsa," the blonde mumbled against her neck before sitting up again, kissing Anna's nose, "just Elsa."

"Elsa," Anna tried out, smiling broadly, "I think I could get used to that." she managed to sit up, Elsa sliding down into her lap and looked around in confusion. "Well this is interesting," Anna mused as she ran her hand through damp grass, "the snows melted," she blinked at the queen, "did you melt it?"

The queen was just as confused as the assassin, "I…. I must have. But I am not sure how I did." She disentangled herself from Anna and stood shakily to her feet.

"You're not wearing your gloves, maybe it's an acceptance thing. Or another emotional thing?" Anna mused.

Elsa nodded absently, "perhaps," she chewed at her bottom lip, "I'll have to figure it out before we leave. I can't in good conscience leave Paris locked in winter." A pained whimper pulled Elsa's attention back to Anna, who had just gotten to her feet, "Anna, what's wrong?" worry laced through her voice.

Anna smiled guiltily up at Elsa, "I may have possibly, sort of, maybe," she moved her arm, hissing in pain, "definitely ripped out my stitches."

Elsa groaned, "What am I going to do with you?"


	16. Chapter 16

_Spacing fix_

* * *

Elsa sat in a chair next to Anna whilst Esmeralda stitched the careless assassins wound closed again. Anna would wince and whine, and Elsa would rub the back of her hand with her thumb, but her mind wasn't there. She was thinking back to what had happened on the snowy hills.  
_Elsa groaned, "What am I going to do with you?"_

_Anna shrugged, "I don't know, love me?" She had meant it as a joke, Elsa knew that, but still she froze up. Any traces of her smile vanished and she took a step away from Anna. Anna frowned in return, "sorry, Elsa, I don't know why I said that," she looked away, "it was stupid, I'm sorry."_

_Elsa knew she should say something, but she didn't know what. So she said nothing. Anna made to rush past her, but Elsa's hand shot out, gently grabbing her hand. Without a word, she threaded her fingers through Anna's and held tight, "I'm not letting you out of my sight," she whispered, her hand trembling, "so stay with me, give me time to learn and grow. Please."_  
One word echoed around in her mind, love.

"Love," she murmured. Her eyes lit up like stars as she got to her feet in a rush, nearly pulling Anna out of her chair, "of course, love!"

Anna blinked up at her, clearly confused, "what about love?"  
Elsa beamed at her, "I know how to stop this winter!" She said before rushing out the door with Anna close at her heels.  
"How do you plan to end the winter?" Anna asked as they burst out into the street.  
Elsa was out of breathe but she managed to reply, "I didn't always fear my magic," she started, "when I was little, I loved them. They were my greatest toy. I could control them easily and it was rare for my control to slip. But there was an... Accident that lead to horrible things... So I tried to suppress them," she hugged herself, shuddering at the memories, "that only sent them more out of control." She jumped when she felt Anna's arm wrap around her in a gentle hug before smiling, "but these last few days, I've had control of them and I finally figured it out. I accepted them again. I stopped fighting them, stopped fearing them. I accept them and myself, and it's because of you, because I saved you," she smiled more and walked out into the middle of the street.  
"I can do this," she assured herself as she slowly raised her arms. She could feel her magic coursing through her, flooding over her. Her eyes widened in amazement as the snow and ice began to dissolve into the air, leaving warmth in their wake. The people of the Kingdom of Beggars walked out into the streets, watching with muted awe as summer returned to Paris.

As the last patch of snow faded and the afternoon sun broke through the clouds, Elsa's became infinitely grateful that Anna was with her as her legs gave out and she collapsed. Her descent to the ground was stopped when Anna wrapped her good arm around the weakened queen to support her. Anna smiled wide and Elsa was giddier than she had ever been.

She felt exhausted, but a good exhausted. Elsa weakly hugged Anna, "I did it. I took control of them."

"I knew you could," Anna smiled more, waiting for the queen's strength to return before loosening her grip.

"Your majesty!" Marshal called as he jogged towards the two women, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf close at his heels, "you shouldn't run off alone like that. You could," he paused his scolding to take in the surroundings, "end a summer snowfall." His gaze fell on Anna and he scowled deeply until she had removed her arm from around the queen and moved away several feet. He snorted his approval before looking back to Elsa, "now that this whole winter mess is over, and the assassin had recovered, we should be on our way."

Kristoff nodded in agreement, "us to, Anna. The Grandmaster has summoned you home, we shouldn't keep him waiting."

Elsa looked crestfallen. She didn't want Anna to leave her side, not when they were finally getting close. Her gaze fell to the cobbles sadly. She knew that Anna had no choice, her leader had called her home, and she had to obey. Which was why what Anna said next shocked her.  
"No," Anna said sternly, standing straight as she could. She shook her head, "I can't go home yet, Kristoff. My contract isn't complete."

Kristoff groaned, "Anna, she will be fine," he stated, pointing to the queen, "she had two of her knights here now, I'm sure that would count as contract complete."

"From Arendelle to France and back again," Anna ground out, "that is my contract," she smiled at Elsa, "and I intend to hold true to it."

"Unbelievable," Kristoff threw his hands in the air, "I give up. Sven, you reason with her."

Sven looked from Elsa to Anna, then to Kristoff before shrugging. He walked over to Anna and ruffled her hair before smiling at Elsa. No matter what happened, the queen had his support.  
Kristoff grumbled angrily, "fine, alright. You two win, we'll go with the queen."

That drew a glare from the knight, "like hell you are! Your majesty, you can't really be thinking about bringing them with us?"

Elsa couldn't help but smile at her old friend's anger, "I am, actually. Anna has proven herself to be very resourceful and a wonderful travel companion," she reached over and tentatively held Anna's hand, feeling her heart swell when Anna laced their fingers together, "I wouldn't dream of leaving her behind."

"I think you've been over ruled, Sir Marshmallow," Kristoff snickered before dodging the fist that was swung at him. "Well leave right after you meet with Madam Mode," he told Anna.

Anna tilted her head in confusion, "Edna? Why would I have to meet with her?"

Her brother shrugged, "no clue. When we went to see her to ask if she knew where you'd be she just said she had something for you. She seemed really excited."

And so it was that the group began to pack supplies into Prince's wagon, readying for their trip. Esmeralda had managed to acquire three extra horses for the group, courtesy of King Clopin, and was helping them pack. Kristoff and Anna both laughed at that, knowing that anything courtesy of the king were stolen goods. In the case of the three work horses, probably stolen from the city guard.

It was as they were packing up the last of their gear that Olaf called out, "should we be concerned by the carriage racing towards us?"

The carriage in question was built of polished wood and pulled by an elegant chestnut horse. The driver was a bald man in a suit who Elsa immediately recognized as the man from Edna's shop. It pulled to a stop just away, and the dust had barely settled before the door burst open.  
Edna emerged slowly, eyeing the assembled group slowly before smiling at Elsa, "_your entourage has grown, darling_," she nodded her approval, "_much more befitting of a royal. Although, they are still below your station, but I suppose they will do._"

Edna clapped her hands and the driver, Gustave, hurried to the back and retrieved a small chest. "_Pabbie had this little thing commissioned for you months ago, I pushed it ahead of my other projects when you arrived_," she smiled, "_I must admit, it is some of my best work._"

Anna opened the chest and gasped. Laid out neatly inside was a new set of leather armour. It was near identical in shape and form to her old armour, but instead of the grey staining being spotty and molted, it seemed to swirl across the leather surface like wisps of smoke. She ran her thumb over one of the gleaming silver sigils and smiled, "_it's perfect._"

The tiny woman puffed up proudly, "_I knew you would find it to your taste,_" she tapped the box, "_this model is three layers instead of the usual two. Hardened deer leather, thick bear fur for warmth and comfort, and a fine layer of chainmail between them_." She grinned, "_The mail is my own special brand of steel. Strong enough to stop even a bolt from the most powerful of crossbows, yet still light enough to not be too cumbersome_."

Anna laughed at that, "_I could have used this a few days ago. A bolt punched right through my old armour_."

Edna raised an eyebrow at that, "_you put a hole through some of my toughest leather? Just what were you doing you silly girl_?"

The redhead smiled fondly at Elsa, "_oh you know, the usual. Saving the damsel who just so happens to be someone I care a lot about_."

Elsa smiled back as she inspected the armour for herself. She lifted one of the bracers, her forehead creased in thought, "_would you be able to make more armour like this?_"

Edna blinked, "_fancying yourself a suit_?"

"_No, not for me,_" she looked to Esmeralda, "_for them_."

"_Well, I suppose I could make more but it could take-_"

"_It would have to be a rush order_," Elsa interrupted her, "_I need them in Arendelle as soon as possible but I want them to be protected_."

The designer pondered the queen's request, "_you ask too much Darling, and the quality would suffer, surely. I except_," she beamed.

Elsa beamed back, "_thank you so much, I will pay you handsomely for your help_," she promised as she climbed into the seat of the wagon.

Kristoff and Olaf mounted their horses, but Marshal stopped Anna from getting onto the wagon, "I don't trust you, Sparrow. You may have kept the queen safe this long, but if you or either of your comrades prove to be a threat to her life, I will not hesitate to cleave you in two," he growled lowly.

"Make that two of us," Anna spat back, "I'm curious to find out why Elsa would trust a strange assassin with her life over someone who claims to be her friend," Anna grinned when her words seemed to shake the massive man, "nice talk, Sir Marshal," she spoke loudly now, "you can take up the vanguard with Sven. Be a good boy and take a hit for her will you?" She patted his arm, laughing when he bristled as she climbed up next to Elsa, wrapping her arm around the queen's waist, laughing again when she blushes deeply.

"Anna," Elsa kept her tone even, "what did you say to him?"

Anna gave Elsa a light kiss, picking up the reins, "I merely issued a challenge, nothing more. Now let's get you to your uncle!" She snapped and reins and called out, "let's ride!"


	17. Chapter 17

_Spacing fix_

* * *

"Snare!" Anna snipped, crossing her arms and glaring up at Marshal.

"Pit!" The massive knight snipped right back.

Elsa chuckled as she and Sven walked back into their camp, arms loaded with wild edibles and wood for the fire. The group had been only been traveling for a day and already the queen had lost count of the number of fights and disagreements Anna and Marshal had gotten into. When to stop, where to stop, how long. This road or that road. Their fight about who should ride with Elsa, a mere two hours after they had left Paris, had thus far been the worst. Kristoff and Sven had had to physically restrain the two before Elsa calmly pointed out that the safest place for her to be was on the wagon and Marshal just didn't fit. That had pacified the knight, for a time.

She sat down next to Kristoff, handing her bundle of food to Olaf so that he could wash them in the stream. "What are they on about this time?"

Kristoff snorted, "best way to catch rabbits."

"A rabbit could easily jump out of a pit, and then what do you have? An empty pit!" Anna nearly yelled, standing on her tiptoes, trying to get to the knights height.

"Like your flimsy little snares couldn't break? It's just twigs and string!" He shot back, leaning over her.

"They won't break if you built them right, snow for brains!" Anna made to shove the knight, growling when he wouldn't budge, opting to instead send a kick to his shin.

Unphased, Marshal gently shoved Anna, sending her tumbling to the ground, "and the damn rabbits wouldn't be able to jump out if you dug the pit deep enough, half pint."

Anna was back on her feet in seconds, ready to pounce and attack the knight until Olaf's voice rang across from the stream.

"Have a contest," he stated. Anna and Marshal stared at him, "that's the only way to settle it," he beamed, "Marshal can dig pitfalls and Anna can set her snares. Whoever gets the most rabbits has the best way to catch rabbits." He clapped his hands.

Slowly, Anna and Marshal turned to look at each other, eyes narrowing in determination. The knight pushed Anna, sending her staggering back, before running into the woods. "Cheater!" Anna shouted as she scrambled after him.

Elsa covered her laugh with the back of her hand. Once the sound of the two crashing through the woods had died, the queen allowed her gaze to fall to the small fire. She chewed at her lip, wringing her hands together.

"Alright, what's bothering you so much?" Kristoff asked, tossing a stick into the flames.

Elsa sighed, "I've been wanting to ask you this since you arrived in the Kingdom on Beggars, but there never seemed to be a good time," she paused, "why were you so afraid of Anna?" She asked in a rush.

Both Kristoff and Sven froze at her words. They stared at each other, a silent conversation passing between them, "that's really something you shouldn't worry about," Kristoff replied evenly, "something's you're better off not knowing."

"You think it will make me think differently of her?" Elsa glared at him, "I already do, I think better of her. I've seen that Anna is one of the kindest, most selfless people I have ever met and seeing you look at her like I used to, it hurt me. So please, please tell me."

There was a long silence, broken only by Olaf humming by the stream, before Kristoff spoke, "Anna is one of the best swordsmen in the village. She's second only to Pabbie," he sounded proud, "but... She is afraid to wield a sword."

"Afraid?" Elsa was confused, "what could she possibly be afraid of?"

Kristoff leaned back and looked up at the sky, "you said yourself, she is one of the kindest people you've ever met. She is afraid of hurting those she cares about," a pause, "again."

Elsa sat up more, turning on her knees to fully face Kristoff, "again? What do you mean again?"

The man next to her let out a heavy sigh, "there was an incident, years ago," he began, "Pabbie took the two of us, Anna and me, to Agrabah to set up contacts there. Spread our influence. At some point Anna got separated from us, but we didn't think much of it. Anna was thirteen and more then capable of taking care of herself.

"When we were finished with our business we went and found her. She was in this old temple thing and there was a man there," Kristoff's face scrunched up in disgust, "a crooked old man, long beard, yellow teeth. He was whispering in her ear, she never told us what he said, and waving this snake staff in front of her eyes. Then he ran off, laughing, and Anna's eyes were vacant. She attacked me with all the fury of a Valarie," he lifted his shirt, revealing a deep scar that ran from his shoulder to his hip, "I couldn't fend her off long," he covered the scar again, "I don't know how the Grandmaster managed to take her down after I passed out."

He looked sullen, "that was when the stories of the monster assassin began. The people in the village treated her differently then, I probably didn't help. I distanced myself from her, out of fear.

"She was different after that. She wouldn't even look at a sword with an edge without panicking. When I saw her holding that sword, I guess I just thought back to the last time I saw one in her hand. It frightened me," he finished, stirring up the fire.

Elsa hugged her knees, staring deep into the flames, "thank you, Kristoff, for telling me."

"You can't let Anna know that I told you," he sounded nervous, "I don't know how she'd react and I would rather not find out."

"Don't worry," Elsa promised, "I won't."

The sun was almost set when Anna and Marshal finally returned, each with four rabbits slung over their shoulder. Anna looked as if she had fallen out of a tree, leaves and twigs stuck out of her hair and cloths while Marshal looked like he was made of dirt. After Olaf cheerily claimed it was a tie, the two trappers set to cleaning their rabbits in heavy silence, glaring at each other the entire time. Once the rabbits were all cleaned and their bones removed, Anna snatched them away and hunkered down over a rock, whilst Marshal went to the stream to wash. "Pass me those plants Olaf," Anna called, thanking him quickly before stuffing the rabbits with the leaves and berries and tying them into small bundles.

As she worked, Elsa kept a close eye on her. She watched Anna wince and flinch any time she moved her left arm and frowned deeply. Once the stuffed rabbits were skewered and roasting over the fire, Elsa patted the soft grass next to her, "Anna, come here."

The assassin smiled and hurried to Elsa's side, wiping her hands on her pants as she went, and plucking out the remaining leaves. She crossed her legs and looked at the queen, "what's up, Elsa?"

"Your shoulders bothering you," Elsa stated.

Anna blinked, "what are you talking about? It's fine, see?" She rolled her shoulder, trying to prove her point, only to hiss in pain and clutch at her shoulder. "Okay, so maybe it is bothering me, just a little."

Elsa chuckled and moved behind her, causing Anna to jump, "relax, Anna, let me help," she patted her good shoulder, "loosen your tunic just a bit."  
Anna blushes lightly, doing as she was told and blushing more when Elsa tugged her shirt down and exposing the freshly stitched wound. It was an angry red around it and it burned slightly, even when Anna kept her arm still.

Elsa winced in sympathy as she traced a finger lightly along the stitches, leaving a thin line of frost in its wake. Gently, she spread her hand out over the wound, her brow furrowed as she allowed cold to radiate out over Anna's shoulder. She smiled when the redhead let out a contented sigh and relaxed, shoulders drooping and body sagging forward, letting all of the pain and tension go.

The queen blushes as an idea bloomed in her mind. She leaned her face towards Anna's shoulder and, with a moment of embarrassed hesitation, replaced her hand with her lips. Her light kiss sent a bloom of frost in the form of a snowflake over the wound and drew a startled gasp from Anna. Elsa quickly pulled Anna's tunic back up into place, infinitely grateful for the gathering darkness that hid her burning face.

She stood quickly, gathering up her skirts and hurried back over to Olaf, who was in the process of removing the rabbits from the fire, leaving Anna blinking in confusion.

Olaf leaned over to Elsa, his grin stretching ear to ear, "come on Elsie, tell me about her," he whispered before taking a bite of his rabbit. He was barely able to suppress a squeal of delight, "besides the fact that she can cook. She is a real keeper, Elsie."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Olaf," Elsa replied.

"Really now?" He raised a brow at that, "you wouldn't take your gloves off for just anyone. Me and Marshal tried for years, and this woman manages it in a month. So spill, Elsa."

Elsa stared down at her food, fidgeting uncomfortably "brave," she started quietly, "and kind. And smart, funny and strong," she blushed brightly, "caring and gentle, and her lips are so soft," her head short up and she snapped her mouth shut.

Olaf chortled at his friends gushing and elbowed her side playfully, "You got it bad, don't you?"

She looked at Olaf, her eyes pleading, and nodded once, "help me, Olaf."

The tiny knight shrugged, giving her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, "there is no helping you know, old friend," he smiled, "keep her close, and don't let her go," he advised, "true love is a hard thing to find."

Elsa started at that, "love?"

"Well, yeah. How else would you explain all that she has done for you?" Olaf tilted his head, "you really didn't know?"

The queen shook her head, a smile slowly stretching across her face, "no, I didn't,"

"It's a good thing you got me, right, Elsa?" he looked up at her, "you going to tell her?"

Elsa blushed, "when the time is right, Olaf, when the time is right."


	18. Chapter 18

Authors Note: I am trying to fix the spacing issue that has popped up in recent chapters and I am having a hard time of it. Just when I think I have it fix, I turn around and it all clumpped together. If anyone has any ideas on how to fix this, I'm all ears. Also, if the spacing on FF make it to difficult to read, I believe the spacing on the Ao3 version is a little better. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

The clearing in which they had camped seemed to glow in the early morning light. Sunlight filtered through the low hanging mist only to be reflected back by the dew. Elsa was in awe as she pokes her head out from the back of the wagon. It was a beautiful scene, and seeing as the others had yet to awaken, it was for her alone. She perched on the back of the wagon, combing her fingers through her hair as she admired the beauty of nature. She walked over to the slit smouldering fire, braiding her hair as she went, and took a seat on a log.

A sudden urge took hold of her, drawing a smile to her face as she held out her hands. Her nose crinkled as she allowed a small flurry to form in the palm of her hands. It took all of her willpower to suppress the giggle of childish joy to avoid waking the others as she sent small bursts of snow into the air, watching in amazement as each burst popped into a small explosion of icy magic.

A gentle clapping sounded from behind Elsa, startling her and sending her to her feet in a rush. Behind her stood Sven, doing his best to look small and nonthreatening, his face apologetic and slightly red. The queen let out a small sigh of relief, "you startled me. I thought everyone was still asleep." He shook his head and pointed up. "The sun woke you up? Then why didn't I see you when I got up?"

Sven looked up, a bright smile on his face. He motioned for Elsa to follow him and made his way into the woods. For someone so large, he moved easily through the trees, much to Elsa's surprise. He came to a stop and turned to face the queen, holding a finger to his lips, before quietly pulling aside a curtain of leaves for them to peer through.

Just beyond the leaves was a small glade below a domed canopy of branches. Light trickled down bathing it in a gentle light. Standing in the middle were three deer, a doe and her two fawns. The mother was in the process of cleaning one, whilst the other wandered the glade. Elsa's eyes widened in shock when Sven took hold of her hand and lead her into the glade. All three deer froze and stared at them as the giant man kneeled down, bringing Elsa with him. The air was tense, but soon the deer relaxed again. As they sat there in the grass, the wandering faun seemed to grow curious and carefully picked its way towards the pair. Sven couldn't keep the grin off of his face when the deer stopped mere feet away from the queen. Elsa was mesmerized, her jaw slightly slack as the other fawn and mother joined the first. The doe stood moved between her babies and Elsa before lowering her head slowly. She sniffed at the queen once before turning to calmly walk away with her fawns in toe.

Only when Sven gently shake her did Elsa realized that she had been in a daze. She blinked slowly, "that was," she bit her lip, trying to think of the best word, "magical," she decided on. "Thank you."

The moment was broken by a loud shriek from the camp. Elsa was on her feet in seconds, her face creased with worry. "That sounded like Anna!" The two crashed through the trees back towards the camp, both fearing the worst. What they came upon was not at all what they were expecting at all. Marshal was howling with laughter while Kristoff was struggling to hold back a soaking wet Anna. She was fighting against him like a wolverine in a trap, struggling to get at the knight. Olaf merely sat with the horses, tapping his knees while enjoying the show. "Sven, a little help here buddy," Kristoff managed to get out before one of Anna's fists hit him in the jaw.

Sven sighed and marched forward. He wrapped his arms tightly around Anna and effortlessly lifted her off of the ground. She struggled a moment longer before admiting defeat and hung limping in Svens arms.

"What is going on here?" Elsa queried, she wasn't sure if she was more annoyed or revealed.

"Marshmallow thought it would be funny to wake Anna up," Olaf explained as he got to his feet, "so he doused her in water and yeah, that sure did wake her up."

"She tried to take my head off with a stick," Marshal laughed.

"I thought we were under attack," Anna added moodily, looking very much like a drowned rat. Her clothing clung to her body and her hair hung limply around her face.

Elsa sighed, "I think you can put her down now Sven." Once Anna had been placed down, Elsa spun around to scold the guilty knight, his laughter dying, "now, Marshal, you will pack up the camp, on your own, as penance for what you did. Anna is still healing, she doesn't need this kind of excitement," her voice was stern and the knight merely nodded. She then turned to Anna, slicking back her drenched bangs, "you okay, Anna?"  
Anna nodded dumbly, "uh, yeah. Just a little startled and feeling a little ashamed."

Elsa smiled softly and placed a gentle kiss on Anna's forehead, "I'm glad." She took a step back, "I was really worried when I heard you," she gave Anna a pat on the shoulder, "now, you go get something dry on and get some more rest. I'll drive the wagon today," her tone left no room for Anna to argue.  
Anna blinked, blushing and grinning, "alright, Elsa. Drive away."

"Oh, one more thing," Elsa grinned, "apologize to Sir Marshal for, how did he put it, trying to take his head off with a stick."  
Anna grumbled and turned to face the knight, "I apologize for trying to attack you, Sir Marshal," she said in her most sarcastic tone.  
Elsa let out a snort and looked at Marshal, "now, same goes for you Marshal."

The knight snapped up at that, scowling, "I apologize, Sparrow, for making you look like a fool in front of the queen."

Anna to leap for him again, but Elsa stopped her by pulling her into an embrace, "Anna," she warned, "go rest in the wagon. Polish your mask or take in a bit of reading." With the tension defused, Elsa relaxed. She looked at marshal, her smile sickly sweet, "you best get packing. Double time, I wish to reach my uncles by evening."

He bowed his head, "yes, my queen."

In little under an hour, Marshal had packed and cleaned their whole camp. For extra measure, Elsa made him ready the horses. Once everything was set, they were back on their way. Elsa was less than comfortable driving the wagon. She had never done anything like it before. She was lucky that Prince was a reasonable horse and preferred to follow Kristoff's horse and the path before them.

"You should ease up on the reins a bit," Anna suggested from her seat behind the driver's bench.  
Elsa nodded, loosening her grip. Prince seemed to relax, walking a little easier. Elsa smiled and leaned her head back, giving the redhead a kiss on her cheek.  
They rode on with only the sound of hooves and wheels, no words spoken. It was a comfortable silence. The anger from the morning had dissipated and spirits were high. Kristoff had taken to singing a duet with Sven, singing both parts on his own Sven grinned and swayed along.

It was some of the most fun Elsa had ever had. Traveling through the French countryside in good company. They took a short break to dress in finer clothes. Gleaming armours and hard leathers, and for Elsa a simple clean dress and Anna's cloak. She insisted on wearing it, telling Anna that it made her feel safe. Once they were suited up, it was back to the road.

"Elsa?" Anna piped up as she climbed onto the driver's bench next to the queen. She nodded towards the treeline they were approaching, "are you sure we are heading in the right direction?"

"I'm sure, why do you ask?" Elsa looked over at her.

"It's just that, that forest looks awfully dense, and dark. We could get lost." Anna pointed out.

"This is the right way. My father brought me here once as a girl," Elsa replied tensely.

"Okay," Anna started, "so we are going on a childhood memory, that's our map? Look, Elsa, it's not that I don't trust your directional skills, or your memory, but I really think we made a wrong turn back there."

Elsa turned eyes narrowing dangerously, her grip on the reins tightening, "do you want to drive, Anna?" she snapped. When Anna shook her head quickly she continued, "Then I would suggest that you stop questioning my judgement. I am a queen, my word is not to be questioned. Understood?"

Anna gulped and nodded, "understood, but Elsa-"

"What?" she snapped.

"The reins are frozen."

Elsa dropped the reins as if they had burned her, blushing when Anna quickly snatched them up. "Just… just follow the road."

* * *

It was impossible to tell how long the party rode through the forest. The canopy of trees above them was so dense that it entirely blocked out the sun for a time. They relied on the horse's intuition and instinct until the trees thinned and the sun's dying light reached their eyes. As they rounded the corner, the group came into a valley with a castle built in the center. The castle was built of glimmering white stone with a bridge leading to it made of the same stone. The knights and assassins stared up in awe, marvelling at the height and grandeur of the castle hidden in the forest. It had to be at least twice the size of Arendelle Castle. Elsa chuckled as she took the reins back from Anna, giving her a pat on the cheek, "welcome, to the Beast's Castle," she called as she lead their small procession across the bridge towards the main gates.

The gate was pulled open well before they reached it, allowing them to swiftly pass through before it was closed behind them. Waiting inside was a small contingent of castle guards, pikes at the ready. Behind them stood the emissaries, Cogsworth and Lumiere. Cogsworth waddled his way towards them, arms spread in welcome, "at last, welcome, Queen Elsa. The master has been expecting you," he regarded her party and smiled thinly, "loyal knights of Arendelle and," he sniffed, "more questionable company," he looked the three up and down, assessing their armour and scowling deeply when he noticed the black crocus sigils they each wore, "assassins."

Anna bristled at that and was about to speak when Elsa beat her to it, "these three have proved themselves to be more than loyal to me. I expect them to be treated with the same respect you would give my knights."

He nodded stiffly, motioning for them to follow. "I must say," he said over his shoulder, "we were all quite worried when you did not arrive after our meeting, the master most of all."

"Thank you for your worry," Elsa smiled, "we ran into trouble and had to delay our departure."  
"Nothing to serious, I should hope?" He asked.

"No nothing to serious at all," Anna mumbled, "I only almost died." Her utterance earned her a playful elbow to the ribs from Elsa.  
Cogsworth stopped before a large double door, "the master has just taken to dinner with her advisors. I will have the kitchen prepare plates for you once we are through with formalities." He knocked on the door and cleared his throat once they opened, "her majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle and her party have arrived, my lord," he announced loudly to group seated at the long dining table.

Seated at the head of the table was Prince Adam and his wife, Belle. Adam struck an imposing figure, broad shouldered and barrel chested, his dark hair hung just above his shoulders and was peppered with grey. He still held the faint visage of his namesake, a beast. Belle, in total contrast, was all gentle curves and tender smiles, her hair was tied back loosely. Adam stood, smiling widely. "Elsa!" He clapped his hand, signalling for his advisors to be moved down, "come, join me."

Places were set for Elsa, Olaf and Marshal directly to the Princes left while Anna, Kristoff and Sven were seated at the end of the table. Elsa made to object but Anna stopped her. "It's fine. Were the rabble. I understand that they wish to keep us away from you important folk," she forced a smile, "besides, I'm sure you and your uncle have a lot of catching up to do," she gave Elsa a light push towards the head of the table before following her brothers. Elsa frowned but took her seat next to her uncle none the less.

"It is wonderful to see you again, Elsa," he frowned, "though I wish it was under better circumstances."

"As do I, uncle," Elsa sighed, "but there is nothing to do for it now except," she looked at the prince, "I need the use of your army. I know it is a lot to ask but I swear I will repay you once I am restored."

"You don't need to repay anything," Belle added with a sweet smile as she leaned to look around her husband, "just knowing that you and your country are safe will be payment enough."

While Elsa was enjoying catching up with her uncle, Anna was having a miserable time. The advisers kept glaring down to the end of the table, and while Kristoff and Sven to to absorbed in their food to notice, Anna was all too aware of it. Anytime she would look to one of them, they would avert their eyes just a moment too late. The guards made it worse. She could see them positioned throughout the dining room, eyes on her and hands gripping at their pikes, or the handles of their swords. All of them just waiting for Anna or her brothers to give them a reason. She ground her teeth and tries to ignore them. Tried to focus on her meal, but it was no use. She could feel their eyes on her, hear their concerned murmurings. Anna looked up to the end, hoping that Elsa could help her, but the queen was enjoying the company of her uncle and friends to much for Anna to bother her.

Anna stood up suddenly, nearly knocking over her chair and drawing all eyes to her. She tightened her hands into fist and bowed stiffly, "thank you for your hospitality, Prince Adam, but if you would excuse me," she didn't wait for a response before she turned and marched out of the dining room.

Elsa stared after her retreating form, frowning in concern. She looked down the table to Kristoff, frowning more when he looked just as confused as she was. The queen looked around at the dining guests and only then noticed their hushed voices. Of course. She turned to her uncle, "excuse me a moment, I just," she got to her feet, "I really need to check on her." He nodded his understanding and Elsa hurried off after Anna. It was like the gala all over again, and Elsa remembered how well that turned out, not ever again. "Anna!" She called as she hurried down the hall. She raked her fingers through her hair, trying to figure out where Anna would go. The castle was huge and she could have been anywhere. "If I were Anna, where would I go?" She paced slowly, "somewhere I feel safe and accepted," she froze, "Prince. The stables!"

She ran through the castle towards the stables, the heels of her traveling boots clicking loudly. Out a side door, through a courtyard and into the stables. Elsa looked about slowly before looking up. "Anna! Get down here!" The cried in worry, Anna was seated up in the rafters. When she didn't move, Elsa hugged herself, "please." That got Anna moving and she climbed back down, grunting when Elsa rushed forward and pulled her into a hug, "I am so sorry, Anna. I wasn't thinking."

Anna blinked, "sorry for what?"

"The advisors. I heard them talking after you left," she explained, "If I had been thinking I would have just asked to wait."

Anna pushed Elsa back, "its fine, Elsa. I'm fine. I just couldn't stay there anymore," she smiled, "go back and spend time with your uncle. You deserve to have some time with him," she leaned forward to kiss the queen, but at the last moment stopped herself, pulling back slowly, "go back." She watched as Elsa shrank back slowly before finally leaving.

Anna stayed in the stables well into the night. She would have stayed longer, but her stomach growled, forcing her to sneak her way to the kitchens. She froze mid grab while she was pilfering from the ice chest when someone close behind her cleared their throat. Behind her stand a plump old woman dressed in a purple night gown, a bemused smile upon her face. "Out for a little late night snack?" She teased. She chuckled when Anna looked down guiltily, placing the food back, "how about you grab a plate of biscuits and have a cup of tea with old Mrs. Potts?"  
Anna nodded dumbly, collecting the biscuits while the woman, Mrs. Potts, prepared the tea. Once it was done they pulled up two stools and sat at the counter to enjoy the snack. Anna shifted uncomfortably, stealing glances at the woman. She had a round, kindly face, and her eyes soft and knowing. "Aren't you afraid?"

Mrs. Potts took a sip from her cup, "afraid? Of you?" She chortled, "Dear, you look as if someone kicked your puppy, not like you are intent on murder."

Anna stiffened, "I do not."

"You do, dear. And from the way the master's advisors were talking, I don't blame you."

Anna looked at her from the corner of her eye, "how do you know?"

Mrs. Potts shrugged, "word travels fast, even in a castle as large as this one. You should pay them no mind. The important thing is that the master is grateful to you, and that her majesty seems to be very fond of you."

Anna blushes lightly, gripping her cup tighter, "we have just been through a lot together."

"Oh it is more than that, anyone can see it," she snorted, "everyone except you, dear," when Anna looked at her in total confusion she explained, "the queen cares for you, fancies you even. I've only seen her for a few hours and even I can see that. And you fancy her in return." Anna stared at her, mouth hanging open. "Royal wing. Up the stairs and two the left. Second door on the right," Mrs. Potts directed.

"What is that?" Anna's brows furrowed.

"Her majesty's room," the woman said simply, picking up the empty cups, "she has been quite worried since you rushed off during dinner. Go to her," she gave her a hearty pat on the back before leaving.

Anna followed the old woman's directions slowly, not really in any rush to get there. When she got to the door, she gave a hesitant knock, "Elsa?" Stupid, the queen was probably asleep by now. She was just about to leave when the door creaked open. "Oh," Anna was surprised, "you're still awake?"

Elsa shrugged, pulling her loose hair over her shoulder to toy with it, "I couldn't sleep. You?"

Anna looked to the doorframe to distract herself from staring at Elsa in her sleepwear, "same," she tucked a strand of hair behind her ears and looked down, "could I," she looked up shyly, "could I stay in here?"

Elsa smiled and pulled the door open wider for Anna. She climbed back into her bed, pulling aside the covers and patting the spot next to her, giggling when Anna nervously rushed through the process of removing her armour before joining Elsa in the bed. Both of their faces her beet red when Elsa blew out the candle. In the darkness Anna did her best to stay still, unsure of what to do. She flinched when she felt Elsa shift, only to smiling giddily when the queen pressed their backs together. Elsa gave off a soothing coolness that helped to lull Anna into a gentle sleep. "Sleep well, Elsa," she murmured.


	19. Chapter 19

Elsa lay contently on her side, her chin propped up on her fist as she watched the gentle rise and fall of the chest of the woman sleeping next to her. Anna had been sharing her bed for the past two nights, her uncle had insisted that their group stay in the castle while he rallied his army and attempt to find a vessel to take them to Arendelle, and from those two nights, Elsa was sure that she would never grow tired of waking up next to the redhead. With her impossibly messy hair and the little trickle of drool that leaked from the corner of her mouth, morning Anna was nothing short of adorable. Elsa found it hard to believe that she had ever found the assassin to be even remotely freighting.

Anna twisted in her sleep, rolling onto her back and letting out a small snore. Her shirt rode up as she moved, giving Elsa a perfect view of her smooth toned stomach. Elsa reached out, trailing the tips of her fingers along Anna's stomach, smiling at the goosebumps she caused. When she reached the hem of her shirt, she paused. The temptation to continue up, to feel Anna's supple breasts in her palm, was strong, but better sense won out and Elsa instead opted to gently pull the shirt back down.

As she did so, her hand brushed across Anna's side, sending a shudder through the younger woman. Curious, Elsa repeated the action, suppressing a laugh when Anna snorted and squirmed away from her. The wise, mature thing to do would be to let sleeping birds lie, but Anna was ticklish and asleep and that was an opportunity that Elsa just couldn't pass up.

Elsa sat up fully, leaned over Anna, and jabbed her fingers into her sides. Anna awoke with a shriek and squirmed wildly, nearly falling off of the bed in a fit of panicked laughter. Elsa howled with laughter, a most un-queenly sound, and quickly straddled her legs over Anna's hips to keep her still while she continued her assault.

Her attack came to a sudden halt when Anna grabbed hold of her wrists and rolled over, pinning Elsa to the bed with her superior strength. Anna glared down at the queen in an effort to convey her disapproval, but with her messy hair and panting breath, it only made Elsa want to kiss her. So she did, straining to lean up and capturing Anna's pouting lips in a soft kiss. That seemed to suffice enough as an apology as Anna pressed more fully onto Elsa, fitting their bodies together and deepening the kiss. The fire crystal around Anna's neck dangled on the queen's chest, sending a pleasant warmth through her that pulsed, Elsa was sure, in time with the rapid beating of Anna's heart.

Anna bit lightly at Elsa's bottom lip before running her tongue along the bite, asking silent permission of entry. With a small whimper, Elsa parted her lips and allowed Anna's tongue to explore her mouth. Their tongues entangled, rolling and tasting. Elsa tried to pull her wrists free, wanting nothing more than to tangle her fingers in Anna's hair. Her eyes slid shut and she moaned softly into Anna's mouth.

Upon hearing the moan, Anna snapped back away from Elsa as if she had been burned. Both of their faces were flushed and their breath came in short pants as Anna scrambled back so fast that she nearly tumbled off the bed, catching herself at the last minute. She tore her gaze away from Elsa's icy eyes as she hurried off of the bed and over to the vanity.

Elsa watched in bleary confusion as Anna grabbed her boots and the simple green jacket that Cogsworth had found for her. "Anna?" Elsa sat up worriedly, "Anna, what's wrong?"

Anna opened her mouth to speak, but merely shook her head and hurried out the door, slamming it behind her. Elsa furrowed her brow, drawing her knees to her chest, wondering if she had done something wrong. She had enjoyed the kiss. It had been intense, and as far as she could tell, Anna had been enjoying it to. So why had she run off?

A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts, "your majesty?" Mrs. Potts called, "breakfast is being served shortly."

"Thank you, Mrs. Potts," Elsa called back, rising from bed to get dressed in a plain white blouse and deep blue skirt which Belle had loaned to her. Elsa made her way to the dining hall where her uncle, Belle, and the others were already eating. She scanned the room, hoping to spot Anna moping in some corner, but the redhead was nowhere to be seen. The queen sighed and took a seat between Adam and Kristoff, thanking the server when he hurriedly brought her a plate of late summer fruit and boiled eggs and a small cup of steaming black coffee.

"Strange to see you without your shadow, Elsa," Adam quipped, trying to lighten his niece's mood.

Kristoff nodded in agreement with the prince, "yeah, you two have been inseparable since we got here," he spoke through a mouthful of half chewed food, "it's not like her to miss a meal, she still sleeping?"

Elsa shook her head, "no. We were," she paused, "fooling around and I must have done something to upset her because she took off without a word. I was hoping that she would be here but," she lapsed into silence, picking at the fruit on her plate.

"Classic Anna," Kristoff grumbled, "it probably wasn't anything you did, your majesty, just something that she thought up."

In an effort to break the mood, Olaf looked to Adam, "why do all of your staff call you master or milord and not your highness?" Everyone stared at him and he blinked, "what? Am I the only one wondering?"

"Timing, brother," Marshal grunted, "Her majesty is distraught, I don't think that now is really the time."

Elsa managed a smile at that, "it's fine, Marshal."

Olaf leaned on the table, looking at the prince expectantly, "well?"

While Belle giggled in amusement next to him, Adam set aside his coffee with a sigh, "I'm really only a prince in title. In function I'm more of a lord," he explained, groaning when the little knight leaned closer, clearly wanting more details, "I'm a bastard," he stated simply, "The king wanted nothing to do with my mother's spawn but she wouldn't have me tossed to the streets," he motioned to the dining hall around them, "so he had this castle built for me to please her. I was sent to live in Arendelle while it was being constructed and staffed," he finished, "does that satisfy your curiosity, Sir Olaf?"

Olaf nodded quickly, smiling toothily, "very much so."

The rest of the breakfast passed light heartedly enough with Olaf relaying the tale of how him and Marshal once found a bear cub and thought that it would be a wonderful idea to keep it as a pet. Though she laughed along with the others, Elsa couldn't help but worry about Anna.

Marshal leaned over to Elsa, "you're worrying yourself to much, your majesty," he grunted quietly, "if it would ease your mind, I'll go and try and track the girl down for you."

Elsa blinked up at him in shock, "you would really do that?"

He nodded, "if it would please her majesty."

She smiled gratefully, "thank you, sir Marshal."

* * *

Anna had been wandering aimlessly around the valley that surrounded the castle. She had gone so far that she could barely make out the castle in the distance. A few time she dipped into the forest, hoping that the familiarity of trees and the rustling of leaves would help calm her mind, but it only made her restless. She felt horrible for how she had reacted, but at the same time it had been for the best. She shouldn't, no, couldn't, be that close to the queen, not with what she had almost done in Paris.

She sat down on a boulder and squinted up at the sky. "Already past midday," she grumbled, wrapping her arms around her stomach in an effort to silence its angry rumblings, "missed breakfast, and now I'm missing lunch," she whined. "I could go back," she closed her eyes and instantly the image of Elsa moaning beneath her bubbled up. She snapped open her eyes shaking her head wildly, "nope, no no, can't go back." With a heavy sigh she slid off of the boulder to resume her pacing.

"There you are," Marshals rough voice drew her attention up from her feet, "I've been searching everywhere for you." He stood not ten feet away from her holding two swords, "catch," he tossed one at her, snorting a laugh when she fumbled to catch it, "you look like you need to clear your mind. Sparing always helps me with that."

Anna stared down at the sword in her hands, "what are you doing here?" She asked quietly as he approached her.

"Her majesty is worried about you," he stated simply, nodded his approval when Anna looked down, guilt written clearly on her face, "she is convinced that she has done something to upset you," he moved into a defensive stance, "so I told her I would find you. Now, show me what the famed Sparrowhawk can do."

"I'm not going to fight you," Anna's hands were shaking, and she was struggling against the urge to just toss the sword aside.

"And why not? Afraid I'll beat you, Sparrowhawk?" Marshal taunted.

"The opposite actually, I wouldn't want to hurt one of Elsa's friends," Anna replied, a slight quake in her voice.

Marshal grinned, "Your brother said you were amazing with a sword, but I don't believe you can best me, and besides," he drew the edge of the sword across his arm, "these are tourney swords, about as sharp as a log, so you have to need to worry."

Anna looked the sword over, testing the edge for herself, "sparring to clear my mind," she mused, taking her stance, "well, I do still owe you an ass kicking for dumping water on me."

Marshal chuckled, "that's the spirit. Now come on."

Anna rushed forward with a slash, an attack that Marshal blocked with ease. The two shared a grin and settled into a heated exchange of blows and blocks. The knight was right, the sparring was helping to clear her mind, relaxing her. Or, at least it had been, "why did you run from her?" He asked, taking a sweep at her legs.

Anna stumbled backwards as she dodged, glaring at Marshal, "I don't see how that is any of your business," she snapped, leaping at him, growling as he easily sidestepped her.

"I am one of the Queen's royal knights, what causes her distress is my business," he said simply, hitting her with the flat of his blade and sending her trembling through the dirt, "and whatever it is is clearly distracting you from being able fight and thus being able to protect her," he advanced quickly, bringing his foot back in preparation to kick the downed assassin.

Anna rolled just in time to avoid being kicked in the gut and scrambled to her feet, "why do you even care? You hate me!" She swung up at his head, growling when he blocked it with ease.

"Hate you?" He cocked an eyebrow, "I don't hate you."

Anna pointed her sword accusingly at Marshal and forced a laugh, "you told me you would cleave me in two!"

"Because I do not trust you," he reminded her as he lowered her sword with his own, "don't get me wrong, I do not like you, but I don't hate you either. Not for lack of trying, but when I see how much her majesty has changed from the frightened woman I have come to know, it makes it very hard to hate you," he made to stab at her side, "and so I'll ask you again, why did you run from her?" When she deflected his blow and failed to answer he rushed at her, "why?"

Anna dove out of the way, wincing when his sword clipped the back of her leg, "because I was scared!"

Marshal didn't let up for a moment, now fully on the offensive, "of what?"

"Of myself," Anna panted, struggling to block his attacks. Her injured shoulder, healed as it may have been, burned from the exertion causing her to grit her teeth from the pain, but she would not yield, "of what I am, of what I can do and of what we can't be."

"And what can't you and she be?" He grunted.

"Anything!" Anna snapped, "She's the queen of Arendelle and I'm just an assassin, not even of Arendelle blood! Low born and a criminal. I tried to kill her, Sir Marshal! How could anyone see past the fact that I'm a monster!"

"Finally, the truth wins out," he muttered and sent a hard kick to her chest, knocking her onto her back. He levelled the point of his blade to her throat and planted his foot squarely on her chest, pinning her down, "the royal family of Arendelle has never cared about the circumstance of one's birth. Low born or high born, it matters not. My brother and I were lowly street urchins, pickpockets, and King Agdar took us in, gave us work and shelter, and now we are knights. Queen Elsa became the sister we never had and we were, and are, family. If our roles were changed you would have been given the same treatment and you would know not to question her heart," he touched the cold steel of the blade to her chin, "I have not known you long but even I can see that you, Sparrow, are no monster. You hide behind the face of a monster and do its deeds because you are scared. What scared you into the monster I cannot tell, but I can see that you are no monster," he said, nodding sagely, "a monster would not have hesitated to snuff out her light, nor mine," Marshal grinned slightly, "don't get me wrong, I still don't fully trust you," He eased up his foot, "now when we get back to the castle, what are you going to do?" He asked calmly. When Anna when merely blinked up at him he sighed in exasperation, drawing his fingers through his beard, "you are going to find the queen, apologize to her and then you are going to talk to her. She will understand, you'll see."

He stepped back and reached his hand to pull Anna back to her feet. She was a little worse for wear. Her clothing was filthy, her hair falling out of her braid along with stray bits of grass. She looked battered and bruised but her smile was as big as ever, "thank you, Sir Marshal. You were right, that did help," she handed him the sword, "not just about that, but about me being distracted. I can't keep her safe like that," she grinned, "you're surprisingly wise for a snow-brained brute."

Marshal snorted indignantly, "even a brute can be wise, half-pint," he placed a massive hand on her head and further mussed up her hair before turning to walk away, "we should do this again sometime when your mind can be focused on the fight."

Anna beamed and nodded, "I'd like that."

The pair walked side by side as they began the trek back to the castle. Anna looked up at the knight, "are you going to go back to being a jerk when we get back to the castle?"

Marshal shook his head, "no."

"Aww, has the big scary knight gone soft?" Anna teased.

"No," he repeated, "I'm not going to go back to being a jerk when we get back to the castle, because I figured I would start now."

"Wait, what?" Anna had no time to react before Marshal gave her a rough push, sending her tumbling down the small hill they had climbed to land ungraciously in the stream at the bottom. "Oh you are dead!" Anna yelled up at him as she scrambled out of the water and up the hill to give chase to the fleeing knight, laughing all the while.


	20. Chapter 20

_Smut warning._

_Authors note at the end of the chapter._

* * *

Elsa hadn't been that hard to find. The queen was in the library, doing her best to drown out her worry with books. Supper time had come and gone and still Marshal had not returned with Anna. She slammed shut the book she had been reading and raked her fingers through her hair, burying her face in her hands to try and suppress the wave of fear that threatened to consume her. Anna was fine, she tried telling herself, over and over, but those thoughts were drowned out by more sinister ones. Anna had abandoned her, or been captured, or lying dead somewhere! 'Conceal, don't feel,' her father's words came unbidden to her mind and Elsa found herself wanting to latch onto them, to stuff her emotions back down.

"Your majesty," Sir Marshals gruff voice cut through the fog of her thoughts and she was on her feet in seconds.

"Did you find her? Please tell me you found her!" Elsa pleaded.

The knight nodded and stepped aside to reveal Anna to the queen. Relief washed over Elsa and she rushed to Anna, nearly tripping over her own feet in her haste and hugged the assassin tightly, "oh thank god you're okay!" She sniffed once and drew back, her nose wrinkling in disgust, "and you reek," she took in the dirt and bruises before noticing the swords Marshal held, "I thought you said you were going to find her, not beat her half to death," she scolded.

"Elsa," Anna spoke up, "I'm fine. Sir Marshal was merely helping me think clearly," she looked down, "I'm sorry, Elsa."

"Apologize when you don't stink as much as Kristoff," Elsa forced a smile, "I'll have a bath drawn for you."

* * *

The assassin tossed her soiled cloths into a corner and began the slow process of unbinding her breasts, cursing her decision to bind them at all. What did she think she was going to be doing that they would get in the way? Fighting bears? She grumbled to herself as she made her way the large bathtub, being careful not to slip. Anna let out a pleased sigh as she sank to her chin in the hot bath water. The air was thick with the smell of the scented oils in the water, an addition that Anna usually avoided. It was hard enough to sneak up on someone without smelling like a field of flowers, but Elsa had insisted and Anna couldn't say no.

She picked up the rag and soap and began to slowly scrub away all of the dirt she had accumulated. Anna sat up in the water and looked to the door, "I know you're there, Elsa."

"How'd you know?" Elsa asked.

"My Sparrowhawk senses," Anna mentally congratulated herself when she heard Elsa laugh, "no, I can see your shadow under the door. What is it?"

There was a long pause before Elsa spoke, her voice quiet, "I wanted to know what I did. You know, to make you take off like you did."

Anna frowned, "it was nothing you did Elsa."

"Then why," her voice was harsher, angry, "I was worried sick about you all day. So you tell me what that was for."

Anna sighed, "This morning things were getting very," she paused to think of the right word, "heated. I can't be with you like that, Elsa," she swallowed hard, "you're the queen and I'm just an assassin. I cherish our friendship, but I can't let you ruin your future by being with the likes of me. I just can't because-" Anna cut herself off and sunk back into the tub.

"Because why, Anna," Elsa asked after a long pause, "Why can't you be with me like 'that'?"

Anna clenched her fists tightly. The truth, she had to tell Elsa the truth. Elsa would never forgive her but she had the right to know. Anna sighed and mentally prepared herself for the backlash, made peace with her gods, for surely Elsa would kill her or at the very least be merciful and have Marshal kill her. "Because I," she readied her next words carefully in her mind. Because I had intended to kill you that day on the Cathedral, was what she had intended to say, but what came out instead was, "because I love you too much to put you through that." Anna froze, clasping her hands over her mouth. No, no no, no that had not been what she wanted to confess. On the other side of the door, Elsa was silent, worryingly so.

"Do you mean that?" Elsa's voice was so quiet, Anna wasn't even sure she had heard her until she spoke again, louder this time, her voice filled with hope, "do you really mean that, Anna?"

Anna knew that she should deny it, that she should be cruel and crush the queen's hope. She wanted to, but her confession kept repeating in her mind, and with every repetition her heart beat faster with the truth of it. So Anna nodded to herself, "I love you, Elsa," her voice shook, "I love you," stronger this time. She climbed carefully out of the water and, after taking a brief moment to roughly dry herself off, dressed in the clean clothing that had been left for her, allowing her hair to soak the back of her shirt. She pulled open the door, causing Elsa to leap back so that she would not fall onto Anna.

Elsa looked down at Anna, adoration in her eyes, she opened her mouth to speak as her cheeks reddened, "I love you too," she breathed.

Anna stared at her, "you can't," her hands were shaking as she placed them on Elsa's shoulders, "you can't love someone like me, I'll only bring you pain."

"You've made me happy so far," Elsa corrected.

"I'm a criminal, the things I've done," she looked down, "they're unforgivable."

"I absolve you," Elsa stated.

Anna stared at her, "you can't do that."

Elsa snorted and gently pressed Anna to the wall, a sudden boldness possessing her, "I am the queen of Arendelle, I can do what I want. I absolve you of all crimes, and when we get back you will be free. Is that really all that is keeping you from me?"

Anna's hands shook slightly as she half-heartedly tried to push Elsa back. They shouldn't be doing this, Anna should have been taking charge and stopping it, but she didn't want to. Slowly, she lowered her hands to her sides and gave a nod.

Elsa smiled and leaned closer, "if that is the case, let me love you," she closed the distance between them, kissing Anna oh so sweetly. One sweet kiss became two, two sweet kisses became three hungry kisses. Elsa ran her hands up Anna's sides, repeating the assassin's actions from the morning, biting and licking at her lower lip.

As she deepened the kiss, moaning softly and delighting when Anna responded with moans of her own, she threaded her fingers through Anna's still wet hair,gently tugging at it and scratching at her scalp. Anna let out a groan, reaching her hands around Elsa's waist, lowering them to grab at the queens shapely rear, squeezing the fleshy globes and delighting at Elsa's increased moans. She gripped the queen's rear tightly, lifting her up against her waist, giggling when Elsa yelped and wrapped her arms around Anna's neck in panic and ducking her head down. To sooth her, Anna placed hot, wet kisses along Elsa's jaw, drawing a series of small moans from the blonde as she carried her across the room to the bed. Anna lay Elsa down, Anna's hips pressed between Elsa's legs, and leaned over her, unwinding her blonde hair from its braid. She licked up along her slender neck, stopping to draw her tongue along the shell of her ear, drawing pleasured sighs from the queen below her. She was quick to follow as Elsa scooted back onto the bed, straddling herself over the queen's hips.

Anna dragged her hands up Elsa's sides slowly before cupping her breasts and giving them a gentle squeeze, pulling a gasp of, "Anna," from her lips followed by a breathy moan when Anna repeated the action.

Anna tilted her head and enjoyed the queen's moans. She bit her lip as she wondered, Elsa sounded just as she had when she had first felt to touch of another, perhaps, she leaned down and kisses Elsa softly, "have you ever been touched by another in this way before?" Anna whispered her question.

Elsa's face blushed brightly and she turned her face away shyly, "never. I could never let anyone this close."

Anna smiled fondly and placed a kiss on her forehead, "then I am honoured," she moved her hands to the top of the blouse, toying with the buttons, "I'm going to remove your blouse now, if that is okay with you, Elsa," she waited for the queen to nod her consent before slowly popping open the buttons, placing gentle kisses on each patch of new skin exposed. She dragged her lips through the valley of Elsa's breasts, pausing to plant a wet kiss on the side of each before continuing down to kiss across the smooth expanse of Elsa flat stomach, her path unblocked by troublesome underclothes, no need for constricting corsets when Elsa was amongst naught but family and friends. Anna untucked the shirt from the skirt, peeling it away to fully reveal Elsa's chest.

Sitting back, Anna took a moment to admire the woman below her in all of her blushing glory. Elsa's skin was as pale and as unmarked as freshly fallen snow. Not a single blemish marred her beautiful skin. The queens rosy nipples stood stiffly at attention, and Anna knew for a fact that it wasn't due to the chill air in the room. Elsa blushed brighter and made to cover herself with her arms, but stopped herself when Anna uttered, "you're gorgeous, Elsa," and ran her rough hands along Elsa's sides.

Up her hands moved until she was once more cupping her breasts, rubbing one while her thumb drew lazy circles around the perky nipple of the other. That had Elsa moaning louder and when Anna lowered her head and sucked a nipple into her mouth, rolling it with her tongue, Elsa couldn't help but buck her hips up against her and pant. Elsa reached down to tug at Anna's shirt, "It's not far," she whined quietly, drawing a giggle from Anna.

"Alright, alright," Anna replied, releasing Elsa's nipple with a wet pop, before sitting up. Slowly, she pulled the shirt over her head, tossing it aside. Elsa stared up at Anna's tanned and heavily freckled skin, the redhead's nipple equally as hard as her own. She was saddened to see that her chest was nearly as scared as her back. She reached out to touch her, but drew back. Anna smiled and grabbed her hand, leading it up to rest just below her own breasts, "you're allowed to touch me, Elsa."

Tentatively, Elsa trailed her fingers along one of the thin scars that ran across Anna's chest while the redhead resumed massaging her breasts. "I want you to tell me about these," Elsa panted, referring to the scars.

"Hmm," Anna agreed, "promise, but not now," she sat back and ran her hand along the top of Elsa's skirt, "may I?" Elsa barely had time to nod before Anna was removing the skirt and toying with her bloomers, "these too?"

Elsa let out a tiny whimper and nodded. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt the material being pulled slowly down her legs. She yelped when her leg was lifted, eyes flying open to see Anna placing soft kisses from her ankle to her calf. She shivered and covered her mouth with the back of her hand as Anna kissed higher, up her thigh, nipping lightly at her smooth flesh, before stopping a hands breath away from her moist centre.

Anna looked up at her, hands gently pressing Elsa's legs further apart and scratching lazy circles on her inner thighs, "yes?" She asked, kissing just a little closer.

"Yes, please yes," Elsa breathed, angling her hip towards Anna's wandering mouth and gasping when the redhead placed a languid kiss against her centre.

Anna let out a low moan of her own as she drew her tongue through Elsa's folds, delighting at the taste. She dipped her tongue inside, lapping at her juices before licking up to suck on the tight bundle of nerves that had Elsa crying out for more. And more she was to receive as Anna crawled back up Elsa's body, proudly noting the bright flush that covered her face and chest and the sweat that beaded across her forehead, dragging her nipples across sensitive skin, to give her a messy kiss.

She slid her hand down between their bodies, running her fingers through soft blonde hairs, to cup Elsa's centre. Anna softly rubbed her fingers in a small circle before dipping her middle inside of her wet entrance, causing the queen to arch against her. She added a second finger, rubbing that little bundle of nerves with her thumb before she began to steadily pump her fingers in and out of Elsa as she moaned out loudly and cantered her hips against Anna's blissful ministrations. Anna hissed out a breath as Elsa dragged her nail down her back. Anna angled her head down, drawing one of Elsa's nipples back into her warm mouth, causing the queens moan to increase in pitch.

As Anna nipped and sucked at the nipple in her mouth, her free hand came up to roughly squeeze at Elsa's other breast. She briefly paused in her thrusts to curl her fingers up against the front of Elsa's sex, rubbing along it and pressing hard against it. Anna furrowed her brows in concentration as her fingers searched for Elsa's pleasure spot, nearly letting out a triumphant yell when Elsa cried up in pleasure.

"Anna, Anna!" Elsa moaned out the redheads name as a mantra. She shamelessly ground herself back against Anna's hand as she worked her fingers inside of her. She draw her nails back up Anna's back to tangle them in her hair, needing something to hold onto, to ground herself from the overwhelming pleasure that Anna was giving her. A pressure in her core was building higher and higher, like steam trapped inside of a pot, desperately needing release.

Anna let out moans of her own at hearing her name be uttered with such pleasure behind it. She leaned up on her elbow to watch Elsa's face scrunch, eyes clenched tightly, and she could feel her centre clenching around her fingers. "Look at me, Elsa," she urged as she redoubled her efforts to push the queen over the edge. When Elsa managed to open her eyes, Anna noticed that her pupils were blown wide with arousal and, judging by her sharp intake of breath, Anna's must have looked the same. Anna swiped her thumb once more over the bundle of nerves above Elsa's entrance and groaned herself as the queen came undone.

"Oh, Anna!" Elsa cried softly as her back arched higher. The building pressure released and Elsa let out a long loud moan of, "Anna," as her organism shook her body. Everything tightened and released quickly, her now soaking sex flexing rapidly around Anna's fingers. She saw stars and for a brief moment her vision went black. Anna continued her ministrations, helping Elsa ride out her pleasure. She let out a low whine when Anna finally withdrew her fingers, shuddering as she relaxed against the bed.

The redhead placed a loving kiss to Elsa's forehead, followed by more as Elsa's breathing slowly calmed, trying to calm her own heavy breathing, "Hey," Anna breathed, pressing her forehead to Elsa's.

"Hey," Elsa rasped in reply, her voice shaking slightly.

"How was that?" Anna asked, her hand, still wet with Elsa's slick, rubbing soothing circles on the queen's hip.

"Great," Elsa smiled, "wonderful. I've never," she kissed along Anna's shoulder, "felt anything so amazing." When Anna lay down to snuggle against her, Elsa sat up, her arms and legs still shaking slightly from her orgasm, and straddled Anna's thighs.

Anna blinked up at the naked beauty above her, "Elsa, what are you doing?" She asked as Elsa leaned over her, blonde hair cascading over her shoulder.

"I want to make you feel good, too," Elsa replied, kissing along Anna's collarbone.

"You really don't have to do that," Anna whimpered.

Elsa smiled and drew her tongue slowly up Anna's neck, "I know, but I want to try," she breathed as she nipped at the spot behind Anna's ear.

Anna let out a groan, "you were really paying attention, weren't you?"

The queen smirked, running her cold hands over Anna's over sensitive breasts, squeezing them gently to pull moans from Anna's lips, "comes with being queen," she circled her thumb over a nipple, "you learn to observe and learn very quickly," she slid down Anna's body to unlace her trousers and pull them off. Elsa's face went bright red when she saw that Anna had put nothing on beneath her trousers and she was now staring at the redhead's unclothed sex. Anna's legs had spread slightly and Elsa could see the wetness of her arousal on the fine red hairs on her mound. She was suddenly rather nervous, what if she wasn't good? What if she couldn't satisfy the redhead? Anna must have sensed her nerves, as she brought her hand to Elsa's cheek, "hey, don't worry. If this is something you want to so, I'm sure you'll do fine," she beamed, "just do what I did," when Elsa blushed impossibly brighter, Anna laughed, "well not exactly. Just do whatever you feel comfortable with."

Elsa nodded, "okay," she trailed her nails along Anna's inner thighs, closer and closer until she could feel Anna's wetness on her fingers. Elsa wasn't at a total loss as to what to do. In her time in isolation she had, on the rare occasion, given into her baser needs and explored her body to relieve herself of tension.

She spread Anna's lower lips and ran a finger through them to rub at her nerve bundle. The moan Anna loosed was like music to Elsa's ears and she continued to work the little bundle. Anna must have been worked up from pleasuring Elsa, as it did not take long before she was a sweating, panting mess, "fingers. Inside. Please, Elsa," Anna moaned out.

Elsa gulped and slowly pressed two of her fingers into Anna hot entrance, drawing a long moan from Anna. She gasped when Anna began to buck and grind against her still fingers, using Elsa's hand to pleasure herself, loudly moaning Elsa's name. Not entirely sure what to do, Elsa mimicked what Anna had done, curling her fingers inside of the undulating redhead before pumping them in and out in time with Anna's bucks.

Anna gripped hard at the blankets below her. Elsa's fingers were long and slender and felt wonderful inside of her. With every passing second of Anna nearly riding Elsa's hand, Anna could feel herself rapidly climbing to her climax. She gazed at Elsa through half lidded eyes and couldn't keep the fond smile from her face. Elsa was trying so hard to make her feel good, it was endearing, and seeing Elsa's brow knitted in concentration as she focused on delivering Anna an orgasm only pushed Anna closer to the edge. Her eyes flew open as Elsa began to rub circles around Anna's bundle of nerves.

"Elsa," Anna cried out, over and over, "so close!" Her body arched almost painfully off the bed, her mouth open in a silent scream as Elsa brought her to a mind-blowing orgasm. Once she had calmed, Anna barely waited for Elsa to remove her fingers before she pulled her down into a near bruising kiss.

Elsa giggled to hide her embarrassment as she pulled away, only to snuggle back against Anna's side, her head resting on Anna's shoulder as she redheads arms automatically wrapped around her. "Did I do good?" Elsa asked, almost nervously.

Anna laughed tiredly, "for your first time that was absolutely fantastic," Anna placed a loving kiss on the top if the queen's head.

"I'm glad," Elsa yawned. She hadn't felt tired before, but now that they had calmed from their romp, she was exhausted, "I love you, Anna," she smiled dreamily as she snuggled even closer.

"I love you to, Elsa," Anna's eyes were already drifting closed, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you," she breathed, her breath turning into a snore as she drifted to sleep.

Elsa didn't bother pulling the blanket over their nude bodies before joining her protector turned lover in dreamless slumber. Not that either of them needed it, after all, the cold didn't bother them anyways.

* * *

_**AN:** This is my first real time writing smut, so it may not have been the best written scene. If anyone has any comments or tips on how this chapter could have been handled, I am all ears. Hope you enjoyed it._

_On that note, if my mental planning is right, we are at about the halfway mark, woohoo. Thanks to everyone that has stuck with this story through update gaps and dreaded spacing issues, and I hope you all enjoy the rest of what I have planned._


	21. Chapter 21

_**Author Note: **__I wish I could say that this lengthy gap between updates was due to something super important, but that would be lying as I have been playing a hella amount of Fallout 4. But the hype has finally died down and I can focus on other things. Thank you for the review ^-^_

* * *

Elsa trailed her fingers up the bare expanse of Anna's back, leaving frost in her wake. Just because the cold didn't bother her, didn't mean that she couldn't feel it, if Anna's whines of protest were any indication. "Come on, Anna, we need to get up now," she moved her hand lower, "if we don't go soon, my uncle will start to wonder what we were up to to warrant sleeping so late," Elsa gave Anna's rear a light squeeze.

Anna jumped and rolled onto her side, pulling Elsa against her front, "let him wonder. I'm not ashamed," she frowned, "unless you are, Elsa."  
Elsa gave Anna a light kiss, smiling against her lips, "I'm not. But if my uncle gets to wondering, then he may send someone to check on me."  
"Okay," Anna's eyes narrowed, "and?"

"Well, he will probably send someone who is wondering the same thing," Elsa smiled impishly, "I'm sure that marshal is wondering what is keeping us."

That had Anna out of bed as quick as a bolt of lightning, giving Elsa a most wonderful view of the redhead's body in the daylight. She marveled over how the light streaming in through the window seemed to outline the strongly defined muscles of Anna's back and shoulders as she moved about getting dressed. Anna looked over her shoulder and snorted, "if you keep staring like that we might not leave at all," Anna teased as she hiked up her trousers.

Elsa pouted and stretched languidly across the sheets, "I didn't mean for you to get dressed in such a rush, you just needed to wake up."

Anna made her way back to Elsa and gave her a kiss, "you're cute when you pout."

"That's my line," Elsa complained.

Anna laughed and gave the queen another lingering kiss, smiling against her lips, "besides, now that I'm up, I'm starving," her stomach rumbled loudly, as if to prove her point.  
Elsa laughed and finally got up from the bed. She dressed simply, a pale blue dress with a darker bodice and a jacket before she helped Anna button up her out shirt. They shared a chaste kiss before hurrying off to the dining hall. The large double doors opened loudly, announcing their arrival. "I apologize for our lateness, uncle," Elsa bowed her head as she took her seat next to him and Anna in the seat next to her, "we had difficulty rising this morning."

The man chuckled and gave her a knowing grin that causes her cheeks to flush, "oh I'm quite sure you did," he laughed loudly at the queens embarrassment. He allowed her to tuck into her meal, smoked fish and hearty bread and cheese, before speaking again, his voice more authoritative, "I have news for you, both good and bad, about support for Arendelle." That had everyone's attention.

"Well, let's have it then," Marshal demanded impatiently.

"I have received word from my half-brother, Charmant, in Versailles," Adam began, "he has kindly agreed to lend four of his navies finest galleons to ferry my troops to Arendelle and to help secure the coast," he explained evenly.

"That's great!" Olaf chimed.

Anna nodded slowly, "it is great," she shared a look with Elsa before adding, "but I am sensing a 'but' in there."

"Correct," the prince sighed, "he has agreed to ferry my troops, but, he had declined my request that his ships take you across as well, Elsa," he frowned deeply, "he does not wish to involve himself in this mess anymore than he has to. Having you aboard one of his ships could link him as an accessory should your attempt to reclaim your throne go sour. I'm sorry, but you will need to find another way home."

A sullen silence fell over the group. That was not the joyous news that they had been hoping for.  
"We could hire a ship," Olaf suggested.

"With what money?" Marshal grumbled loudly, "beside, no merchant ship would be crazy enough to sail us there."

"What about a smuggler ship?" Kristoff asked, only to jump back from the table when ice raced across the table towards him.

"No more smugglers," Elsa snapped.

"Alright," he conceded, sitting back down once the ice had receded. He sighed and looked to Marshal, "and I take it that you are against a small boat to sail and row home?"

"We nearly sank. Twice," the massive knight reminded him.

Kristoff threw his hands up in defeat, "well I'm out of ideas then."

"What season is it, Kristoff?" Anna asked, eyes narrowed in thought.

Kristoff blinked and shared a glance with Sven, "nearing the end of summer, I guess."

She nodded slowly, "and Prince Adam, about how many days would it take to get to Dunkirk?"

"Days," the prince snorted, "one, barely even that," the prince replied.

Both Kristoff and Sven's eyes widened, "Anna, no! That is a terrible idea!" Kristoff nearly yelled.

"Anna, yes!" The redhead snipped, "it's the best idea we have."

"That doesn't make it a good one!"

"Well it beats swimming home!"

"I think I would rather swim!"

"Then by all means, be my guest!"

"What's in Dunkirk?" Elsa asked loud enough to be heard over their senseless argument.

"Our best chance at getting home in one piece," Anna replied.

Kristoff scoffed, "says you. Anna he is a -"

"Captain," Anna interrupted, "with his own ship and no loyalty to the Southern Isles."

"No loyalty at all is more like it," Kristoff grunted.

Anna glared at him and continued, "he owes me a favour and I trust him. That's all that matters. If we hurry, we can catch him before he heads to Havana for the winter," she looked at Elsa, "but it's your call, Elsa."

Elsa was silent as she thought out her options before finally deciding, "I wish to at least meet with this captain, see him for myself. If Anna trusts him, then he is our best shot."  
Anna smiled at Elsa, and gave her thanks in the form of a light kiss on the cheek. She then turned her sights to the others, "alright, finish your meals and then pack up what you need," she instructed, "I want to be heading out by midday."

The urgency in the redhead's voice seemed to spur the others on, even Kristoff in his reluctance to meet with this captain in Dunkirk, packed his satchel in a rush. Everyone was eager to return home, Elsa most of all. She haphazardly packed what little her uncle had given her and her few belongings into a small satchel of her own. Lastly she made to pack her gloves. She ran her fingers over the soft teal fabric and smiled as she willed a small flower of frost to bloom on the back of each, a testament of how far she had come. Elsa thought briefly about leaving the gloves behind. She no longer needed them, so she had no reason to keep them. They were a symbol of her lack of control, but they were also a gift from Anna. Remembering this, Elsa lovingly folded the gloves and neatly placed them in the satchel, buckling it closed.

"You ready to, Elsa?" Anna asked, leaning against the doorframe to the bedroom dressed in her leathers and a thin cloak.

Elsa scooped up Anna heavy fur-lined cloak and nodded, "let's go home."

The men were waiting for them by the gate, each dressed in their own armours and mounted on their horses. Anna helped Elsa onto her horse before mounting Prince and taking the lead.

Adam and Belle approached the group, flanked by two mounted guards. "Good luck, Elsa," Belle chimed sweetly.

"Yes, and once you have regained your kingdom, write to me once in a while for god's sake," Adam laughed loudly. "These two here will accompany you to Dunkirk and retrieve your horses," he nodded and the guards rode forth. He noted how Anna frowned and ruffled Prince's mane and smiled, "worry not, your horse will be well cared for here, and when you are ready, I will arrange for him to be sent to you."

Anna lit up at that, "thank you, thank you so much!" She gave her horse a hearty pat before pulling on his reins, "let's go!"

The small group raced out of the gates filled with hope and determination. With luck on their side, they made it to the outskirts of Dunkirk by sunset. They left their horses with the guards and, at Anna's urging, wrapped themselves tightly in their cloaks. She lead them through a labyrinth of back streets until they reached the docks. Ships of all shapes and sizes were docked from one end of the pier to the packed together and awash with activity, even in the dying light. "We are looking for a ship with a red hull," Anna explained, "big very, gaudy. If we are lucky, they will still be here."

They trudged down to one end of the pier, scanning every ship until they reached the end. With tired groans they turned and started the other way. They were about to pack it in until Anna bolted past them to a ship docked at the very end, set away from the others, "there it is!" She cheered.

The hull of the ship was indeed red, a deep crimson, with detail work, including a skull motif on the stern, painted in a golden yellow. It was quite a sight to behold, a massive frigate class ship. Anna hurried along the side of the ship, searching for any sign of the crew. She finally spotted a portly man wearing a bright red cap and an ill fitted striped shirt, "ahoy," she called, startling the man to the point where his spectacles fell right off of his bulbous nose.

"Y-yes?" He stammered in a nazily voice.

"I wish to speak with the captain," Anna informed the man.

"The captain does not take visitors," he snipped as he put his spectacles back on. He froze when his eyes landed on Anna, "you!"

"Yes, me,and unfortunately, it wasn't a request to see the captain," she nodded to Kristoff, "grab him."

With a heavy sigh, Kristoff stalked forward and tossed the struggling man onto his shoulder as Anna and the others walked past them and up the gangway.  
"Captain!" The portly man cried out, "captain! We've been boarded!"

From below deck, the crew began to emerge. Each dressed in tattered trousers and loose shirts and vests. Before they could start an attack on the intruding six, the door to the captain's quarters burst open, "what is all this noise about?" The captain snapped. The captain was a tall, lanky man with long curly black hair and a thin mustache that pointed out on either side of with face, his nose was long and his eyes black as night. He was dressed far finer than his crew, shining black boots, immaculate trousers and a pink shirt, with a pearly white cravat to finish the look. He scanned over the group, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Anna. He raised his left arm and pointed at her with a wickedly sharp hook, "you have a lot of nerve showing up here," he ground out as he walked towards her, Anna met him halfway, drawing out one of her daggers, "after the trouble you caused me, I ought to gut you, you pathetic half grown assassin," he tapped the point of the hook to her armour, just above her heart.

Anna held her dagger to the captain's throat, "I'd like to see you try, you dandy fop of a pirate."

There was a tense moment where Elsa was sure that a battle would break out on the deck. The crew, pirates everyone, had half drawn their swords, and Olaf , Marshal, Sven and Kristoff, with the portly pirate still swung over his shoulder, had surrounded her protectively. Just as the the two groups were about to clash, Anna and the Captain burst out laughing, clasping each other's forearms in a hearty shake.

"It's good to see that you haven't gotten yourself killed, Anna my girl," the Captain smiled, giving her a pat on the back.

Anna chuckled, "and good to see that you haven't done the hangman's jig yet," she turned to the group, "very good since we desperately need your help."

The captain frowned, "that never bodes well for me," he turned and motioned for them to follow, "just the ladies please," he glanced over his shoulder, "and for god's sake, Kristoff, put Mr. Smee down, you're terrifying my poor bo'son."

As they followed the hook-handed captain, Elsa couldn't help but wrap her arms around herself. She leaned over and harshly whispered to Anna, "you didn't tell me that this captain was a pirate!"

Anna looked scolded, "if I had you wouldn't have agreed to this. Please, just trust me on this one, Elsa, he is our best bet at getting home. He just might need some convincing."

"Convincing?" Elsa stopped just outside of the doors to the captain's cabin, "you said he owed you!"

Anna nodded, "he does, but he is still a pirate. He doesn't like doing anything for free." With that, Anna lead Elsa into the cabin, closing the doors behind them.

The captain eyed the two as they sat on the other side of the elegant desk that was covered in maps and charts, "well, Anna, do you not plan on introducing us?" He sounded rather annoyed by her lack of courtesy.

Anna jolted up, "oh! Oh yes," she glanced at Elsa, "Elsa, this is James Hook, Captain of the Jolly Roger. Captain, Queen Elsa, of Arendelle."

Hook raised an eyebrow at that, "the queen you say?" He bowed his head, "tis a pleasure to meet royalty," he smiled thinly, "what is it that you require of me and my crew?"  
"Oh nothing too much," Anna forced a laugh, "we merely need a lift back to Arendelle."

"Out of the question," Hook replied. When he was met by Anna's shocked expression, he elaborated, "that would put me way off schedule of getting south to Havana, plundering season e starting soon," he Hook explained as he leaned back in his seat, polishing his hook with a scrap of cloth, "and besides, if rumours serve true, Arendelle is under the rule of a Prince of the Southern Isles. Do you know what they do to pirates in the Southern Isles?"

Anna was on her feet in moments, slamming her hands on the desk, "you owe me!" She snapped.

"I owe your master, and that debt is not worth my life," he said simply, "though I do continue to be ever grateful that you got Pan out of my hair, I will not die for that gratitude."

"Coward," Anna spat.

"If valuing my life makes me a coward, than aye. I am a coward, not even your fiery attitude can change that," he replied evenly.

Elsa pressed a finger to her temple, scrunching up her face, "a lordship," she said quietly, drawing their attention, "what if I were to give you a lordship in Arendelle. A small port town. Once I take back Arendelle it's yours."

Anna and Hook both stared blankly at the queen, "Elsa, I know I said that I trusted him, but don't you think this is being rash?"

"A lord, you say?" Hook grinned, "I do believe that we have a deal. We set sail on the morrow."

"We leave now," Anna scowled, "right now."

With a laugh, Hook stood, "always so demanding, but we can't. The night is still, it would take us ages to launch," he explained evenly.

Elsa bit her lip in concentration and flicked her hand, summoning up a strong chilly wind. As she ship creaked and rocked, Elsa smiled, "seems like the winds favour us."

Hook stood slowly, looking about in confusion, eyes narrowing, "so be it." As he left they heard him call out, "hoist the anchor, boys, we set sail for the north!"  
Once he was gone, Elsa allowed herself to slump down in her seat, a lightly laugh escaping her, "pirate's, really, Anna?"

Anna shrugged, "what can I say, I'm well connected," she raised a brow at Elsa, "and what was that trick with the wind. I didn't know you could do that."

"to be honest, I didn't know I could, either. I just took a chance and hoped," Elsa said as she stood.

The ship lurched, sending Elsa to the floor and the sails caught the strong wind she had created. They were moving. She reached out and clung to Anna, who helped her stand. Anna placed a gentle kiss to Elsa's quivering lips, "you're going to be okay, Elsa. This ship is sturdier than most. And we have cannons. We will make it home," she cupped the queen's cheeks and smiled, "let's find you some place to rest up, and maybe," another kiss, this time to the tip of her nose, "find something to take your mind off of things."

Elsa blushed lightly, her fear of the ship momentarily forgotten, "I like the sounds of that."en, "I like the sounds of that."


	22. Chapter 22

Elsa had to admit it, the _Jolly Roger_ was, at the very least, far sturdier than the smuggler ship and the crew, despite them being pirates, were an oddly kind bunch. They had all taken to giving Elsa her space as she stumbled about the ship, usually on her way to the railing, and she was thankful for that. The strong wind that had launched them persisted into their voyage, hurrying them in their way.

On this, their first day at sea, Elsa leaned against the railing, swaying on her feet, weary from both seasickness and her powers. As it turned out, consciously using her powers took far more of a toll on her, having to keep the speed of the wind consistent and making sure that it was not too cold. She jumped when she felt warm arms wrap around her waist, relaxing when gentle kisses were placed soothingly on the back of her neck, "Anna," she murmured, "you shouldn't startle me like that," she tried to keep her tone chastising.

Anna merely smiled, "sorry, I couldn't help it," she turned Elsa around and frowned, "you look tired," Anna noted, concern in her voice.

"Yes, because that is exactly what every woman wants to hear," Elsa dead panned.

"I know," Anna gently squeezed her shoulder, "but you do. You are pushing yourself to hard, Elsa, you don't have the stamina to keep going like this. You need to rest."

Elsa sighed and leaned heavily against Anna, "I know that. I just really don't want to be at sea any longer than I have to be, I miss home."

"You've already done so much. Captain Hook says that he thinks we are half a day ahead of schedule at least," Anna assured the queen, "so please, get some rest, you hardly slept last night."

"And whose fault was that?" Elsa teased, clinging to now bright red assassin, "I suppose I could get some sleep," the words had barely left her mouth when Anna scooped her up in her arms and carried her down to the small store room that had been converted to a cabin for the two women.

Anna lay her down on the makeshift bed, tucking the blankets around her tightly. She smiled fondly at Elsa, the queen had passed out in her arms as she descended the stairs. Anna sat on the side of the bed and undid Elsa's braid, being careful not to wake her, before running her fingers through her downy soft bangs. So much had happened, and so quickly, between the two women but Anna wouldn't have changed a thing. Well, almost.

A sudden swell of guilt swelled in her, causing her to pull her hand back and back away from the bed. Elsa had the right to know about what had really transpired in Paris, what her thoughts had been and so many other secrets, but anytime she thought about telling her, Anna's fear of the backlash reared up. She truly did love the queen, she didn't want to lose her now. Anna swallowed hard, clenching her fists, nodding to herself. "When this is all over," she whispered, "when you are safe and free, I promise, I'll tell you everything." It was more a promise to herself than anything, but even so, speaking the promise allowed to the silent cabin helped to assuage her guilt, if only a little.

"Sparrow," Marshals deep voice pulled her from her thoughts, "the pirate wants us to pull our weight."

Anna scoffed, "of course he does," she closed the door quietly behind her and went in search of Hook.

"Afternoon," Hook greeted from the wheel, "since you and your merry band have had me and mine working without rest, I figured a little shift work is in order."

Anna quirked a brow, "shift work?"

The captain grinned, "But of course. You and your three strong men-"

"Three? What about Olaf?" Anna interrupted.

"My count remains," he pointed his hook to the crow's nest, "besides, he already volunteered to shift out for my lookout," he chuckled, "just jumped at the chance to use a telescope."

Anna chuckled at that, "of course he did," she crossed her arms over her chest, "so, my dear captain, what do you need me and my strong men to do?"

"The captain has the strong men cleaning the hard scale and doing repairs to the inner hull," Mr. Smee cut in, cleaning his spectacles on his too small shirt, "they will be taking over for our carpenters, but the captain has a much harder job for you. You'll be going-"

"Oh, shut up Smee," Hook snapped, sending the little man scurrying away, "now, Anna, you will be going up in the riggings."

Anna blinked owlishly, "the riggings?" She questioned, to which Hook nodded, "Isn't that, I don't know, a rather important job?"

"Indeed it is," the captain grinned, "raising and lowering the sails, making sure we catch as much wind as we can, hoisting the flags. Most importantly making sure that you and everyone else in the rigging makes it back down safely," he squeezed her shoulder, "it is one of the most important jobs. Think that you are up for it?"

A small smile appeared on Anna's face and she nodded, "I won't let you down, Hook!"

He smacked her head lightly, "for the remainder of this voyage you are part of my crew, so that's Captain to you."

"Sorry, Captain," Anna laughed before making her way to the rope riggings that would take her high up above the ship. Anna quickly learned that climbing the rope was far easier than climbing a wall. The ropes were noted together in a way that made a sort of ladder, and if she needed to stop and grab at something, all she had to do was loop and arm around the rope.

The sea was gentle, the winds fair, and Anna's job was easy. She had messed up once when they had to trim in the sails, tying an improper knot that had loosened and sent half the sail tumbling back down. A quick lesson in knots was the result and Anna had the sail trimmed back up in no time.

She had plenty of time, as the day wore on, to relax on the mast and gaze out upon the ocean. The gentle waves that had rocked the ship for the better part of the day, had faded to calm flat waters that only rippled with the movement of the ship, and the sky clear of clouds. Anna was mesmerized, it was like staring at an endless sapphire that sparkled in the sun, not needing the facets of a jewellers clean precise cuts to glitter like the crown jewels of Arendelle. The setting of the sun had cast the sky in a beautiful purple glow, as deep the flags that flew high over Arendelle's castle. It was peaceful, like the world was a painting, a masterpiece being created around her. That included the dark cloud billowing up on the horizon, a sight that had Anna scrambling to her feet on the beam she had been sitting on, "Olaf!" she called.

"Captain!" Olaf called out as he scrambled down from the crow's nest, "should we be worried about those dark clouds?"

Hook gripped the wheel and nodded, "aye, that we should. Those are storm clouds brewing. Nasty ones at that. Olaf, my boy, gather the men, tell them to batten down the hatches, and be quick about it," he turned his eyes to the rigging, "Anna! You and the others, hoist those sails, now!"

The deck was chaos, men rushing about tying down everything with every available scrap of rope and cloth they could find. There was barely enough time to prepare the ship before the storm hit. The water turned as black as the sky as the rain poured down and the wind buffeted the ship, sending it crashing into the waves. The only light came from a scattering of encased lanterns and the frequent flashes of bright white lightning. Anna could barely hear Captain Hook's orders over the thunder.

Anna was finishing the retying one of the knots holding the sail closed when she saw something on the mast that had no place on a ship in a storm, ice. It started small then but grew thicker and wider rapidly, "Elsa," she breathed as she grabbed onto the rigging and climbed down to the deck. The ice was spreading across the ship in a casing and the rain turned to sleet. Anna slipped and slid on her way to the hatch, but she was stopped when the captain hooked her shirt.

"You best tell me what is going on," he shouted over the roar of the storm, "because this ice is going to be our death. I can't steer us through this if I can't turn the bloody wheel!"

"It's Elsa," She blurted, tugging at her shirt, "I don't have time to explain this to you, I need to get to her!" There was a rip as she tore herself free and hurried onward.

Marshal was already at the main hatch, chipping away at the ice with a boarding axe, "Marshal, what's going on?!"

"The storm," he grunted in reply as he wrenched open the hatch, "ever since the late King and Queen were lost they have terrified her," he was grave.

"I can fix this," Anna promised him.

"How?" He growled.

"Just... I don't know, but I need you to just trust. Please," she waited until he had hoisted the hatch up enough for her to slip inside before doing just that. Once below deck, the chaos of the storm faded and all that was left was a corridor of icy spikes that lead to Elsa's door. Anna had to shuffle sideways struggling to stay upright as the ship tossed about, not wanting to fall and be impaled upon one if the spikes, her breath pooling I front of her in a thick cloud. When she reached the door, she had to throw herself against it several times before it burst open with a shattering of ice.

With no lanterns the cabin should have been dark, but a pale blue glow, dull as it was, filled the room, seemingly emanating from the snowflakes that hung suspended in the air. Anna looked about in wonder, it was beautiful, but her wonder was replaced with worry when she spotted Elsa. The queen was sat upon her bed, blanket pulled tightly around her. She hadn't noticed Anna enter, so wrapped up in her own thoughts was she that she nearly screamed when the blanket was pushed back from her face. "Anna," Elsa's voice was small, "what are you doing down here? It isn't safe." When Anna reached out, Elsa recoiled, "please, I don't want to hurt you."

Anna frowned, and against Elsa's wishes, reached out and grabbed her hand. She ran her thumb along the back of Elsa's glove clad hand, "you're wearing your gloves?"

"They... They help me control it when it gets like this, I'm sorry," Elsa whimpered as she tried to pull her hand back, "Anna, please get out."

Anna reached her free hand out and tipped Elsa's chin up and smiled reassuringly. Elsa's eyes were red and tears were frozen down her cheeks, her hair was in horrible disarray, "oh Elsa, it's ok. Everyone is afraid of something," she tried not to chuckle, "I mean, look at Sven, he petrified of heights. For you it's storms and the ocean, and that's okay. Besides," she pulled Elsa's hand and pressed it to her own heart. Elsa struggled as ice moved across Anna's shirt, seeping through the soaked fabric to crawl over her skin. She stopped her struggles only when she saw that the ice melted almost as fast as it grew. "See, your magic can't hurt me, Elsa."

Elsa blinked, Anna's words and the rapidly melting ice seemed familiar, a memory of a time long ago. She didn't have time to linger on the memory as Anna had sat down to remove her shirt, "Anna, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking my shirt off. It's soaked," she stated simply, "it's raining cats and dogs out there," her words were punctuated by a loud boom of thunder that sent Elsa flying into her waiting arms. With a bit of effort, Anna maneuvered them so that she had her back against the wall.

It wasn't long before the cabin began to warm up and Elsa's shaking ceased, but the ice remained. Anna was at a loss as to how to help her. Her normal rambling had abandoned her and left her struggling to help the woman she loved. It was only when Anna noticed that Elsa was once again tracing her fingered along the scars on her chest that Anna spoke, "that one is from a climbing accident," she traced her finger along a thick, jagged scar that ran along the front of her shoulder, "I was trying to scale the cliff face in the village and I slipped, crashed down through the roof of the stable. Pabbie was furious, had be on cleaning duty for a month, but really, I think he just putting on a show. This one here," she moved Elsa's hand over a thin scar on her collar bone that swooped down along her sternum, "is from one of my first marks as the Sparrowhawk. Someone had tipped him off and he and his brother were waiting for me. Gave his brother a good slice to the face before taking out my mark. Corrupt officials in France, the pair of them." Anna pointed out scar after scar, telling the stories that came with them. Riding accidents, fights, assassinations gone wrong and some that Anna couldn't remember.

The more Anna talk, the more the ice receded, and the more concerned Elsa became. "You've had such a rough life," she commented quietly.

Anna merely shrugged, "yeah, but not all of us can be raised in a cushy castle, never needing to do anything to get anything. Guards and towers and magic to keep you safe."

"And my brother," Elsa added. Her words made Anna freeze and Elsa sighed, "I know what everyone thinks of him, and they aren't wrong. The Mad Prince of Arendelle, a butcher and potential tyrant."

Anna nodded stiffly, "destroyer of families and burner of villages," she harshly added.

Elsa frowned, "yes, but he wasn't always like that. People dwell so hard on the horrible, that they forget that he was once Arendelle's most beloved royal, and he was my big brother," Elsa tucked her head into the crook of Anna's neck, "what Alexzander did to all those people is unforgivable. What he did to me and my family is unforgivable and I'm glad he is gone, but... I can't forget the boy who taught me how to ride a pony, or who always took the blame when we got in trouble."

They lapsed into silence, Anna wrapping her arms tightly around Elsa, holding the blonde close to her bare chest, "that talk kind of spiralled off," Anna finally breathed.

Elsa nodded, "sorry," she trailed her fingers down Anna's arm, stopping at the tattoo on the back of her hand, "you never told me what this was."

"It's my mark," she replied with a yawn, "all of the assassins have one. The black crocus and our personal symbol."

"Your mark?" Elsa queried.

"To tell us apart if something happens. You know, to identify bodies and to tell where we're from, and so that at a glance people know what we are," Anna's eyes were drooping closed.

"That's horrible," Elsa murmured, "how could he be so cruel? Trapping you in a life that you are to kind for." Elsa waited for Anna to agree, but the only sound from the assassin was a gentle snore. She let out a sigh and snuggled closer to Anna, allowing herself to sleep.

Elsa woke to the sight if the sun streaming in through the porthole in the cabin. She stretched elegantly, running her fingers through her hair to remove the tangles from it. Beside her, Anna had slide down from the headboard and was still snoring quietly. The queen decided to let her sleep a little longer and tucked the discarded blanket around her and dressed herself in some of Anna's cloths. Pants, shirt and her own boots before leaving the cabin and ascending to the deck, dissipating any remaining ice she came across. She kept her gloves on tightly as she breathed in the sea air, a small smile playing across her face.

"Ah, so the enchantress awakens," Hook called as he strode across the deck to stand beside her, "I do thank you for melt the ice from my ship."

Elsa jumped in slight shock and glanced at him, "I am sorry about that. The storm-"

"Frightened you. Yes, the little knight, Olaf, told me," the pirate grinned, "quite a power you have there. Calling up wind and storms at a moment's notice. Extraordinary, really, it is," he barked out a laugh, "why with power like that, a pirate like me could be the true scourge of the seas. I have a counter offer for you, if the whole taking back your kingdom thing fails, how about you join me aboard?"

Elsa's eyes narrowed, "it won't fail. I won't let it."

Hook smirked and gave a nod, "well if it does, the offer stands. But, would you mind giving me and my crew a little demonstration of you control of arctic winds, eh, enchantress?"

Elsa snorted, "Only if you promise to stop calling me that." Elsa raised up her arm, quieted her lips into a half smile, and summoned up a wind that sent the ship lurching forward, speeding back on its way to Arendelle.


	23. Chapter 23

"Ease up on the wind, Your Majesty!" Hook called loudly to Elsa, "and Anna, trim in those sails! We need to reduce our speed if we don't want to crash into the cliff!"

Looming a short distance away was a sheer cliff. From a distance it seemed to be nothing more than that, just a cliff, but the closer they got the easier it was to see the entrance to the smugglers cove. They had sailed the long way around, keeping the coast in sight as they made their way to the cove.

Though it had been at a distance, the group had been able to see Arendelle. They could see gleaming armour marching alone the coast, and that the purple flags of the kingdom had been removed and the Southern Isles flag raised in its place, its white tulip flapping on a field of blue.

As they approached the cove, a flaming arrow flew from the cliff, landing squarely between Mr. Smee's feet, sending the man running, "C-C-Captain! We're under attack!" he cried.

"Full stop!" Hook ordered, "lower the anchor, and Queen Elsa, change the winds direction!" As they stopped, Anna scrambled down from the riggings and rushed to Hook, pausing only to rip the arrow from where it was lodged, smothering the flame. "Anna, the bloody hell was that?" the captain snapped.

Anna examined the arrow and frowned worriedly, "this was made in my village," she shook her head, "but we never patrol so close to the coast," her brow furrowed, "something's wrong." She chewed at her lip, pacing, "I need to use one of your boats. I'll go ashore with Elsa and my group, find out what's going on. Once I know, I'll send word back to you."

Hook snorted, "Sven and Olaf stay with me," he tapped his hook to Anna's chest, "insurance, so that I know you aren't backing out of our deal."

Anna scowled and reluctantly agreed. She went her and Elsa's cabin, dressing quickly in her leathers and grabbing her cloak. Elsa, Kristoff and Marshal were already waiting in the boat for her, she draped her cloak around Elsa and they were off.

She didn't know what she was expecting when they rowed into the cove, but it certainly was not what she saw. Tents had been erected in every available space and people rushed about frantically, some Anna recognized from the village. She glanced about, her grip like steel on the hilt of her sword. Arrows and spears pointed at them from all directions. They were allowed to dock, and Anna all but flew out of the boat. She grabbed the first man she came across the the front of his shirt and lifted him bodily from the ground, "what the Hel is going on here?" She demanded.

"Refugee camp," he whimpered.

"Anna," Elsa, having finally caught up, grabbed Anna's arm, sending a chill through it. She had her hood pulled up, casting her face in shadows, "let the poor man go. You're frightening him."

After setting the man down and straightening out his shirt, Anna asked "who's in charge here?"

"A French woman was. She came to the city and brought us here. But this morning a huge group of people came in. Said they were from the mountains and now their leader seems to be in charge," he replied nervously.

"From the mountains?" Anna barely stopped herself from grabbing the man again, "where are they?!" The man pointed to the far side of the cavern and Anna was off again with Elsa trailing behind.

"Anna!" Elsa called, grabbing Anna again, "Anna wait! Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Something is wrong, Elsa, very wrong," she explained.

"How? These people are safe here," Elsa tried to pacify her.

Anna shook her head, "no, your citizens are here because the French managed to get them out and that's wonderful, but, Elsa," She shook her head, "my village would never leave on mass unless they knew for sure could not defend it."

Near the cove's entrance was a large tent with armed guards from both the city and the village posted outside. By the time they reached the entrance, Kristoff and Marshal had caught up with them and the four let themselves into the tent. Elsa looked about, surprised to find that it had been set up in the manner of a war room, just like the illustrations she had seen in old books. Bulda stood at the head of the table along with Esmeralda and the captain of Arendelle's guard.

Bulda looked up when they entered and a broad smile crossed her face. She rounded the table and pulled them each into a crushing hug, "oh thank the gods you are all alright!" She took a step back and looked them all up and down, frowning, "Anna, dear, you look thin. Have you been eating enough?" She glared at Kristoff, "you were supposed to bring her straight home, and where is your brother?"

"He's still on the ship. Hook kept him and the little knight, Olaf, as collateral," Kristoff explained.

"You came here with that Pirate?" Bulda balked, "boy, you know I don't trust that man as far as I can through him. Just what were you thinking?"

Kristoff snorted, "hey, don't blame me. I thought it was a terrible idea, but Anna insisted."

Anna glared at Kristoff a moment, "how we got here isn't really important right now," she took a breath, "why are you all here? Where is Grandmaster Pabbie?"

Bulda frowned and walked back over to the map where Esmeralda gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, "he saw something, wouldn't tell me what, even though he knows that I hate it when he keeps things from me," she let out a sigh before frowning once more, "he ordered an immediate evacuation. Everyone was to leave through the emergency exit."

"Everyone?" Kristoff parroted.

"All the villagers, the guards, all of the assassins, everyone," she clarified.

Elsa glanced worriedly at Anna, hugging herself, "and, where is the Grandmaster now? Why are you leading here?"

"He," Bulda glanced away, "he stayed behind, covered the retreat. But I'm sure- Anna!"

Anna stormed from the tent before anyone could even think of stopping her. "Did the reindeer get out?" She yelled. She saw a small nod from one of the guards and snapped her fingers, "bring me my reindeer!"

Her deer was waiting for her at the entrance and she mounted quickly, not bothering to worry about reins or a saddle. Anna ignored the callings of her name and pulled on her mask, they would catch up. She spurred on her deer and charged out into the forest. By the time she made it to the village's main entrance, Kristoff and Elsa had caught up with her, riding on a single deer.

Anna ran her hand along the pile of rubble that completely sealed what had once been the entrance. She could faintly hear cries for help coming from the rubble. "He collapsed the entrance," she murmured.

Kristoff came to stand next to her, pressing his ear to the stone, "there are people trapped in there," he noted, "think they're ours?"

Anna shook her head, "Bulda said that everyone got out. No, those are soldiers or mercs. Leave them."

Anna gave her deer a hardy pat before she began walking, drawing one of her daggers, "come on, let's check the emergency tunnel." The three walked cautiously around the great rock wall, winding their way steadily up the mountain until they finally reached the ridge around the village. Glancing down, Anna could only see smoke from a few of the building that were smouldering. She grimaced, "they made it inside," whatever calm that she had held was gone with that revelation as she began searching frantically for the tunnel, only to trip into a small pit, all that remained of the tunnel.

Frustrated, Anna pounded her fist into the rocks and dirt. Elsa came up behind her, gently grabbing her arm, "Anna, that isn't going to help," she said as she helped Anna to her feet.

"We need to get down there!" Anna snapped before taking a breath, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be short with you, Elsa."

Kristoff walked back to the edge, "we could repel down," he suggested.

Anna shook her head, "we don't know what's waiting for us down there," she paced back and forth, muttering to herself before freezing in place, "the caves," she breathed.

Elsa and Kristoff shared a confused glance, "what was that, Anna?" Elsa asked.

"The caves!" Anna replied, louder this time.

"Caves?" Elsa wanted to ask more, but Anna was already hurrying off, leaving her and Kristoff to play catch up once more. "What caves, Kristoff?"

Kristoff huffed, "there is a series of caves and tunnels that span beneath the village and beyond. It's where all of the fire crystals come from. There is an entrance in the village, but it is thought that they are the original entrance to the valley, so there must be another entrance on the outside," he explained.

Elsa stared at him, "you mean you don't know?"

Kristoff shook his head, "only the Grandmasters are allowed to enter the caves, but, I guess, he either took Anna down, or she snuck in. My bet would be on the latter."

When they finally caught up with Anna again, she was pulling away a makeshift door of woven branches that was set against a cluster of trees, "now the entry tunnel is a little narrow, so we will have to squeeze in, but it widens out as soon as it levels," she explained. "Kristoff, you first," once Kristoff had disappeared into the hole, she nodded to Elsa, "okay, you next," she pulled her mask down and smiled at Elsa kindly, "don't worry, I'll be right behind you."

Elsa nodded nervously and slipped down into the hole, her dress slipping up around her thighs. It was a tight fit, and Elsa struggled to fight down the wave of panic as the light from the entrance was snuffed out and she was bathed in darkness. When the tunnel levelled out, Elsa clung to the first thing she could touch, which, lucky for her, was Kristoff.

The mountain man chuckled lightly, "pretty dark, isn't it?" He said loud enough for Anna to hear, "I hope you don't expect us to stumble blindly around in the dark. You have a plan, right?"

Anna scoffed, "do you really think that I would send us down here without a plan?"

"Yes," Kristoff and Elsa replied in unison.

Anna pouted, drawing a dagger and pulling off one of her gloves with her teeth. She hissed in pain as she drew the blade across her palm. Anna then smeared her blood across the cave wall, "let there be light," she mumbled. The words had barely left her mouth before a crimson glow lit the cave, fire crystals imbedded in the wall had accepted Anna's price and done as she asked, lighting their way through the caves.

Elsa turned around, eyes wide and jaw slack, "how did you-"

"Blood magic," Kristoff interrupted.

Anna nodded, "pretty basic, nothing quite like what the Grandmaster can do," she shrugged as she began to lead the other two through the caves.

The further they went, the grander the caves and tunnels became. Plain walls were steadily replaced with elegant carvings, the floor evened out and became smooth, almost as if it was paved, the roof became arched. The next cave they entered, Elsa found reminiscent of the small scale of catacombs that ran beneath Arendelle's royal church. The cave was long with small alcoves carved systematically into the walls. Each alcove held a small urn, each made of a different material, and a dim firestone hanging from each urn. In the very centre of the cave was a pool of toxic looking water, and rising from the pool was an incomplete obelisk, its top still flat, with intricate carvings all across its surface and a hollow section in its middle. "It's a tomb," Elsa gasped as she glanced around.

"Every important person from the village is buried here," Kristoff confirmed, "mostly assassins, but there are also people who have died in the defence of the village and it's rumoured that even past Grandmaster's might rest here. Those plaques under the story of how they died, if a little stylized. The family of the deceased design them, or the Grandmaster if there is no family."

Elsa's brow furrowed, "if it's a tomb, then why is it off limits?"

"The water," Anna added, "well, it's mostly the water, but," she pointed to the obelisk, "that tells the entire history of the village, Grandmaster Pabbie figures that it is a bit dangerous to let just anyone learn about it. Besides," she shrugged, "no one really mourns assassins anyways. Come on,"

As they made to leave, one urn caught Elsa's attention, as it held no fire crystal. She allowed herself to fall behind and examined the plaque, curiosity getting the better of her. The plaque depicted a large bear defending her cub from men in armour. She leaned down, struggling to read the name in the dimming light, "Ragnvor, of the Isle of the White Bear," she murmured in confusion, "but I thought all of the inhabitants were butchered, how did one escape and make it this far south?" She didn't have long to ponder before the approaching darkness sent her scrambling after Anna and Kristoff.

The trio wandered the tunnels for a while longer before they began to turn gently upwards, finally ending at a wooden door. Kristoff shouldered open the door and they emerged in the wooded area, a stone's throw away from Anna's shack. The smell of smoke permeated the air and Anna rushed from the tunnel, racing through the forest with Elsa and Kristoff at her heels. The mansion and wall were still intact, so they ignored them and hurries into the village proper.

A few building were smouldering away and the bodies of soldiers say scattered throughout the streets. With no sign of Pabbie, Anna picked up her pace, searching frantically, "Pabbie!" she called, "Grandmaster Pabbie!"

They had nearly reached the entrance, and in her rising panic, Anna nearly overlooked him. Laying against a pile of rubble was the broken form of Grandmaster Pabbie, slowly bleeding from a gash across his chest. "Grandmaster!" Anna cried as she scrambled through the rubble to get to him.

Anna fell to her knees before him, her hands shaking as she pressed them to the wound. "Grandmaster?" She whimpered.

The man below her blinked slowly and looked up slowly "Anna?" his voice was weak, "my Anna, my sweet Anna you're safe, thank the gods." He smiled "that is all I wanted" his hand reached up and rested atop her head "I am so very glad"

"Grandmaster, come on, get up! The queen is here with me, she can get you help! You'll be okay, she'll absolve you. You can walk freely in the city again. You can do anything, just get up!"

His fingers worked through her bangs and slowly ruffled her hair. He shook his head sadly "no, I'm afraid my time ends here. I can lead us no more" he smiled again "you will lead our village into such a wonderful time of prosperity. A proper village. You will be a great Grandmaster"

Anna shook her head, the tears that had filled her eyes began to fall and she grabbed hold of his arm, holding his hand tightly to her hair. "It's too much, Grandmaster, it's to heavy a burden. I can't."

A weak chuckle broke free from the dying man "I know you will make me proud, my Sparrowhawk"

"Grandmaster" Anna sniffled.

He chuckled again and brought his hand down to cup her face and ran his thumb through the tears upon her cheek "so formal, even in my dying hour. You have no need to keep the formalities now. You may speak freely. I would be glad for it"

A strangled sob broke free from the girl as she clutched at his arm like a lifeline. All thoughts of trying to stay strong were washed away as she sobbed with earnest "papa!" She wailed "don't leave me, papa! Please don't leave me!"

Pabbie returned his hand to her hair, fingering the dirty red locks "my sweet Anna. All men die. My time has finally come."

"Papa," Anna cried over and over above the soft soothing sounds Pabbie made as he pulled her close to him, running his fingers through her hair as he hummed a gentle song, a song that when she was young he would sing to her, and all the while Anna cried.

The humming stopped and the Grandmasters hand fell from her hair and hung loosely over her shoulder before sliding to the ground.  
Anna's head snapped up and she watched as the light faded from his eyes. "No!" She shook his shoulders "papa don't go, don't leave me in the dark!" She shook her shoulders more before collapsing against his chest quietly sobbing for her lost papa as Kristoff and Elsa watched on, Bulda and the others made their way towards them Sven helping her across the uneven ground.

"Papa!"


	24. Chapter 24

Elsa had never been good at comforting others, she knew this. When her parents had perished, it was to be her duty to console and reassure her subjects. A duty that had to be fulfilled by the head of her staff, Kai, and her advisors. Elsa, herself, had been inconsolable, and an entire wing of the castle had to be quarantined to protect the staff from the ice that was the manifestation of her grief. So as she stood there with the others, she left utterly useless.

She reached out to Anna, only to pull her hand back, doubting herself. Elsa had wrapped her arms around herself, so when Sven gave her a small shove she nearly fell over. Sven glared at the queen sternly, the effect of intimidation lost with how misty his eyes were, and nodded towards Anna.

He didn't have to be able to speak for Elsa to be able to understand what he was telling her to do. She moved forward and kneeled down behind Anna, gently wrapping her arms around the sobbing woman, pulling her to her chest. Anna jumped and her breath hitched. She looked up at Elsa, her eyes red and puffy, before burying her face against Elsa's neck. Anna clung to Elsa, bunching her dress tightly in her fists.

She cried until she had no more tears left to cry. She gasped in air and she tried to calm herself and released her hold on Elsa's dress. Anna sniffed once before standing slowly, helping Elsa to her feet. She stood tall, wiping at her eyes, "Kristoff," she tried to sound strong but her voice hiccupped.

"Yes, Grandmaster?" Kristoff moved to her side.

Anna frowned, "don't call me that," she snapped, "I won't have it. I need you and Sven to go back to the cove, relay the news and gather the villagers," she cast her gaze down, "split into two teams, one team to gather logs for the fire and the other to clear out the main entrance," she balled her hands into fists, "any weapons or armour is to be stripped from the bodies, and toss the bodies into the woods. If there are any survivors, drag them into the woods and tie them to the trees. We'll question them, find out how many there were, and then we will leave them to the wolves."

Everyone stared at Anna, mouths agape in shock at her orders. No one expected the redhead to order such cruelty so calmly, least of all, Elsa. The queen looked at Anna worriedly, "is that really necessary, Anna?"

Anna squeezed her eyes shut and nodded, "I won't let my leadership be marred. They murdered my father," her voice shook as she spoke. She tilted her head up and kissed Elsa softly, "I love you," she breathed before looking to Bulda, "please escort Elsa and her knights back to the mansion. They don't need to see this."

It was a long walk back to the mansion. Every few feet, Elsa would look back, hoping to see Anna hurrying after them, her mind changed, but no such luck. When they made it inside, Elsa took up a chair in the parlour, while Marshal and Olaf left to clean up. It wasn't long before Bulda took up the seat across from her, passing her a cup of hot tea. A long silence passed between them before Elsa spoke, "I didn't know he was her father," she started quietly, "they look nothing alike," a pause, "she must get it from her mother," a thought, "is she gone to? Or are-"

Bulda couldn't help but chuckle as she dabbed at her eyes with a kerchief, "no, dear, I know what you're thinking, I am not Anna's mother," she smiled kindly, "and Pabbie isn't, wasn't, her father. Not by blood at least."

Elsa felt her heart sink at that, "he adopted her. She had no parents."

"More like, Anna adopted him. Pabbie didn't really have much of a say in the matter, nor a complaint," Bulda explained, "she just started calling him Papa one day and that was that."

Elsa folded her hands together as her brows furrowed, "she never told me that. She... She hasn't told me anything about herself," Elsa realized sadly.

Bulda chuckled lightly, "Anna isn't one to look back, she doesn't like to dwell on the past."

Elsa merely stared into her tea, "I can understand that feeling."

Suddenly, Bulda was laughing, "she gave Pabbie a good thwack with a branch when we first found her out there in the forest. She was frozen and sickly, but still, she ran to defend her parents bodies, a fierce fighter even as a dying child," she wiped a tear from her eye, "and look where she is now. Where both of you are, the two most powerful women in the north. He would be proud of you two." She stood slowly and gave Elsa a pat on her hand, "best get dressed love, you can't very well go dressed like that. I'm sure that there is an appropriate dress in your room."

Elsa had never liked wearing black, it made her seem paler than she really was, and sickly. The dress was simple enough, high necked and long sleeved, tight around the waist with flowers embroidered in black thread around the trims, and she blended in with the small train of people winding their way through the woods to the cliff at the very edge of the village.

Bulda and Elsa split off from the rest, continuing on up a set of stairs carved into the cliff face. By the time that they reached their final destination, a balcony of rock jutting out from the cliff, night had fallen. Majority of the balcony was dominated by the intricately stacked pitch covered logs that made up the unlit pyre. Anna stood by it, a torch held in trembling hands, clad in her armour and one of the Grandmaster cloaks. She looked over her shoulder, forcing a smile at Elsa before looking away.

They stood waiting until the moon was high. Anna approached the pile slowly. She looked over Pabbies body silently before setting the torch to the pitch, backing up as the wood ignited. The flames roared high, lighting up the cliff.

Elsa walked forward, lacing her hand with Anna's and pulling the younger woman close. As they watched the pyre burn, answering fire began to spring up along the top of the cliffs. A flash of colour in the sky caught Elsa's attention. A bright aurora flashed across the sky, shining through the smoke.

"The sky's awake, Papa," Anna whispered.

The pair stood together long after the other villagers had left. Elsa would have stayed the whole night if it weren't for Sven gently pulling her away.

"The grandmaster must stand vigil alone," Kristoff explained quietly, "it's tradition."  
Elsa scowled. What a ridiculous tradition, she thought. None the less, she followed the men away, "I'll be back in the morning," she promised, receiving only a small nod of acknowledgement from Anna.

* * *

Elsa set out early the next morning, eager to get back to Anna. Her hair flowed freely behind her as she hurriedly retraced her steps, the early mist parting around her. After carefully ascending the stairs, Elsa glanced around the balcony.

There is nothing left of the pyre, save for a pile of smoking ashes being slowly blown away. Anna sat before the pile with Pabbies cloak pulled tightly around her, soot and ash streaked through her hair. With a sad smile, Elsa kneels behind her, wrapping her arms around the younger woman.

"It was simple math," Anna breathed.

Elsa leaned back, blinking in confusion, "what was, Anna?" When she didn't answer, Elsa grabbed Anna's shoulders and turned her. Heavy bags sat under Anna's eyes and her face looked pale. "What was simple math?" Elsa asked.

Anna blinked, looking like she had just noticed that Elsa was there, "the life of one for the lives of hundreds. It was simple math, but I couldn't do it. I could do what had to be done to save them, so he did it for me."

"Anna," Elsa's voice shook, "you're scaring me, love."

That one word, love, seemed to set Anna off as she pushed away from Elsa, "love," she all but spat the word and she stood shakily, "what do we know about love?" She pointed at Elsa, "the enchanted queen who only knows how the shut the world out, and the monster assassin who was blind," she stumbled closer to Elsa, "to blind to see that she was risking everything she had for love, one life for hundreds. It would have been quick, and not at all lonely, I would have gone to. Together forever."

Elsa pressed herself back against the cliff face as Anna drew closer, heart hammering in her chest, "what are you talking about,"

"Notre Dame," Anna found herself laughing, "why else would I have given you one perfect day?" Her laughter stopped when the queen blanched, "a quick stab to the heart, a cut of the neck or it would have been easy to just throw us both off of the roof," she clenched her fists, "but I couldn't do the math. I couldn't so my papa paid the price for me. And for what? For what Elsa?!"

Anna made a move to draw one of her daggers, but a sleepless night had left her slow, and Elsa, despite her shock, was quick on the defence. The queen threw her hands out in front of her, ice and pure magic exploding from her, coating the balcony in ice, spears of it shooting up towards Anna, trapping her in its icy grip as she let out a sharp cry of pain. Elsa panted as she tried to catch her breath, tears blurring her vision. "So, everything after that was what, you trying to assuage your guilt?" Elsa asked, "using me to feel better about yourself? To hide what you were going to do?" Elsa was trembling, "I was wrong about you, and I let you blind me to what you are. You're a monster," she spat, "and that's all you ever will be!" She turned to leave but not before a sob broke free from her, "I wish that poison had killed you," with that, she fled from Anna, desperately ignoring the redheads cries of apologizes and pleadings of her name.

Elsa all but ran back to the mansion, locking herself away in her room. For three days she stayed there, surrounded by her ice. She spoke to no one and barely ate or slept. Anna's betrayal had cut deep and she was unwilling to trust anyone.

A gentle, almost nervous, knocking at the door drew Elsa's attention.

"Elsa," came Anna's quiet voice and Elsa stiffened, "please, I know that you're in there, and I know that I am the last person that you want to hear from, but, please, just hear me out," a pause, "what I was planning to do was terrible, and you have every right to hate me, but I just want you to know that I meant it, I do love you, truly. But I was scared and... There is no point trying to explain it but... I am leaving now, I hope I can earn your forgiveness and if I can't, than maybe I can grant your wish."

Elsa sat in the corner of her bed long after Anna's footsteps had retreated. It was late in the afternoon when there was another knock at the door, "who is it?" Her voice cracked.

The only reply was a grunt and another knock.

Elsa found herself smiling as she walked to the door, "sorry, Sven," she opened the door a crack to look up at the man.

Sven simply grunted again and motioned for Elsa to follow him. He lead her through the halls, keeping close to her, using his massive form to shield her from view until they made it to the grandmasters old office.

Elsa blanched and took a few steps back, stopping when Sven placed a firm hand on her back. She shook her head, "I don't want to see her," she whispered.  
Sven frowned and gave her a little push.

"I really don't want to. Not now, maybe not ever," she repeated, louder this time.

With a dramatic roll of his eyes, Sven pushed open the door and unceremoniously shoved Elsa into the study. He snorted out a quick laugh before dashed back down the hallway, quick to get away from the queen's icy glare.

Elsa turned to look into the study, expecting Anna, but surprised when she saw Bulda smile up at her from the desk, "what are you doing? Where is Anna?" She winced inwardly at the slight disappointment in her voice.

Bulda shrugged, "Anna hasn't been home since your fight on the cliffs," she grinned at Elsa's look of surprise, "Pabbie may have been this villages eyes, but I'm it's ears. I suppose she just want to give you space," she pointed to a bowl of soup set on the desk, "as such, I've heard that you haven't been eating. So, sit and eat, can't have you passing out from hunger when you go and greet your people today."

Elsa paled as she took a seat, clenching her fists, "I really don't think that is a good idea," she said quietly.

"They are scared, Elsa," Bulda informed her, "they fled their homes, leaderless with only the promise that their queen was alive. You have been gone a month, Elsa, your people are starting to doubt the promises of thieves and killers," she sighed, "they need hope." When Elsa didn't look convinced, Bulda smiled softly, "tell you what, you eat your soup, and I'll tell you a story while you calm down and gather your nerve, and then Esmeralda can take you to your people."

Elsa snorted, "I'm not a child."

"Even so, everyone likes a good story," Bulda replied in a scolding tone, "you might learn something." She didn't wait for Elsa to reply and began to tell her tale, "there is an island far to the north, we in Arendelle call it Svalbard, but to the people that once lived there, it was the Isle of the White Bear."

"I know this story," Elsa interrupted with a frown, "when Alexzander went mad, he had them all slaughtered for not kneeling to him. He was banished for it."  
Bulda nodded, "that he did, but, not all of them died. Some of them managed to escape the massacre and fled south. One of them was Ragnvor," she grinned when Elsa looked up with interest, "you know that name?"

"Not really, I saw an urn with that name in the caves," Elsa shrugged, "it was the only one without a crystal on it."

"So observant," Bulda mused before continuing on, "Ragnvor was a great warrior on the isle, but, she didn't help defend her home. She saw how they were outmanned and out weaponed, so she took her husband and child and they fled from the carnage. They took a ship and ran south. Many others shared this idea, but while the other refugees planned to stay far from the capital, Ragnvor was running towards it. From what I was told, she was going to speak to your father, beg for his help, but the family never made it to the city," she shuffled absently through a stack of parchment, "her husband died of a sickness, and the soldiers caught up with them north of our village. When we found them, Ragnvor had been butched,blood staining the remains of their sled, valuables taken. It was sickening."

"And the child?" Elsa sat on the edge of her seat, her empty bowl set aside, "what happened to her child?"

Bulda smiled knowingly, "you know what happened to the child. She was brought here, filled with determination to avenge her family, at five she swore vengeance against the royal family. She gained a family here, she became the best of us, and was deemed a monster, and then she learned to forgive and forget her hate and vowed to save the queen."

The queen merely stared at Bulda, mouth slightly agape, "Anna," she mouthed.

Bulda leaned back in her chair, smiling to herself as a knock sounded at the door, announcing Esmeralda's arrival, "your escort is here."

Clad in hooded cloaks, the pair made their way through the village, out the cleared tunnel and into the forest. They didn't have to go to far into the forest before they came to the new refugee camp. Guards from the city patrolled with men from the village, cooking fires were set up in the middle of the circles of tents. Esmeralda smiled slightly, "Anna figured that your citizens didnt really want to stay in that dingy cove any longer than they had to, so she had them moved here where the village could help protect them." They moved through the masses of city folk listening to their chatter. Mostly they heard fear of being left open.

A man bumped into Elsa in a rush to get to a tent, knocking her hood off. He turned to offer his apologies, but froze when he saw her face, "the queen!" He gasped, drawing the attention of those around him. It took no time for the news to spread, the queen was alive, and he was among them. A cheer of 'Long live the Queen!' Rose around the camp.

Esmeralda leaned over to Elsa, grinning, "you were right, the people of Arendelle are more open minded. They accepted us and our help with open arms. Trust in their hearts, Queenie."

Elsa gulped, hands trembling. Slowly she nodded and made her way to the edge of the camp. She took a deep breath, and raised her arms slowly, summoning all of her might and magic. As she moved thick walls of ice rose up around the camp, with massive gates of ice at the front and back of the camp. Her work done, Elsa collapsed against Esmeralda, her breath coming in heaving gasps. Nervously, she looked back to the camp, expecting cries of monster or witch, only to see her citizens gazing up at the ice in wonder, some were even clapping."

"Now this is ice," Kristoff commented as he forced his way through the crowd, "Quite the show, Elsa," he nodded his approval, "made our job a little easier."

Elsa laughed weakly, "thank you," she looked away "Anna organized all of this?"

Kristoff nodded, "Yeah, she thought it would be easier to defend them if they were closer."

"Even after our fight?" She asked.

"That girls heart is too big to risk the lives of innocent people," he smiled sadly.

"I'd like to thank her, and apologize, for what I said," Elsa stood on shaky legs, "where is she?"

Kristoff blinked, "I thought she told you," he said, "she's gone."

"Gone?" The queen repeated, "gone where?"

"She went to the fortress," he frowned, "suicide mission to free those who spoke out against Prince Hans."

Elsa's heart sunk as she realized what she had done. Anna had said she was going to grant her wish, and Elsa, in her heartbreak, had wished her dead.


	25. Chapter 25

Anna wasn't prepared for just how cold the manifestation of Elsa anger and hurt would be. Painfully cold, she quickly leaned, more so given how long it had been since Anna had truly felt cold. It knocked the breath out of her in a painful clouded cry and locked up all of her joints. It was also sobering. Through her pain she was able to see clearly, and what she saw shattered her already broken heart. Elsa, her Elsa, was staring at her with all the hate her broken heart could summon. She wanted to reach out to her, calmly this time, and explain how wrong she had been, but her arms were trapped uselessly to her side.

Her own heart ached for Elsa when the Queen began to speak. Elsa thought that Anna's love had been a lie, and Anna wanted desperately to tell her she was wrong, but her mouth refused to form the words. It was only when Elsa called her a monster that tears began to mist her vision. It was one thing to call herself one, but hearing Elsa say it in such a cold and hateful voice hurt more than the cold of the ice.

And then, Elsa was walking away. Anna could hear the sobs that the queen could no longer hold back, "I wish that poison had killed you," she heard Elsa say throughthe tears.

Anna found herself wishing the same thing as her own tears began to spill free. Gods, what had she done? "I'm sorry!" She cried as Elsa began to run from her, "Elsa! I'm so sorry! Elsa! ELSA!" She cried out over and over, until her throat was raw and burning. Anna leaned uselessly against the ice and cried all the tears she had left.

It was high noon when the ice finally melted enough for Anna to break free of its hold. Her tears had long since stopped, and the crystal had returned heat to her body. She wiped her face on her damp sleeves and tried to collect herself. Surely by now, Marshal had heard what she had done, and Anna found herself anticipating the fulfillment of the knight's promise. Being cleaved in two seemed a blissful punishment for the pain she had caused. She thought about seeking out the knight, meeting her death halfway, but the steady pulse of warmth from the fire crystal reminded her of her duty.

She kicked the still melting ice out her way and moved to the centre of the ashes of the pyre, amazingly spared from Elsa's ice. She sifted soundlessly through ash, meticulously picking out every remaining fragment of bone she could find before turning her search to her father's crystal. Anna found it near the centre. She picked it up slowly, cradling it in the palm of her hand, sitting down in the ash. The strip of leather that it had hung from had burned away, leaving only the uncarved crystal behind, now black with only the faintest hint of its magical glow. Anna lovingly ran her fingers across its surface, remembering back to the first time she had held it.

It was just after she had been brought to the village. Pabbie had told her what had been done with the bodies of her parents, burned and buried with the highest honours. Even as a child, she had been able to accept this, she didn't cry, didn't wail against it, she merely sat numbly, vowing to avenge them.

It was them that Pabbie had sighed and placed the crystal in her little hands, let her feel it's heat. She remembered how it had warmed her heart and made her giggle when she felt the pulsing beat. He had simply smiled and said that it was part of him and him it, and asked her how it felt to hold his heart in her hands.

Anna hadn't known how to answer back then, but now, holding that same crystal, its beating forever ceased and its warmth spent, she thought she knew. It was humbling, the greatest man she had ever known had trusted his heart to an unstable child who could just as easily dashed the pretty stone against the wall. He had put his faith on her, always had. With a sad smile Anna stood and made her way to the crypt.

Anna sat before the obelisk, hugging her knees to her chest. She had ground her father's bones into an urn and gingerly placed both it and his crystal in the empty space. She didn't know what she had been expecting, a flash of light or even a faint glow. She knew what she wanted to happen, she had wanted Pabbie's spirit to appear before her and give her one final piece of guidance, for she felt lost.

A great weight had been dropped on her slim shoulders and it was only now that the burial was complete that she could feel it pressing down on her. She had hoped for some form of help, but she had no advisors and the only other leader she could talk to hated her. The thought of Elsa made her hug her knees tighter.

She regarded her reflection in the water of the pool, scowling at her own face before tossing a loose stone into the water.

"That seemed excessive," Olaf chimed from behind her.

Anna nearly fell into the pool in her fright before reeling on the shorter man, "what the hell did you do that for?"

Olaf smiled kindly and tilted his head, "do what?"

"Scare me like that," Anna replied, trying to get her breathing back under control.  
The knight shrugged and sat down next to her, "I didn't think that assassins got scared."

"Of course we get scared," Anna grumbled before glancing over at him, "what are you even doing here? How did you find me?"

"Kristoff thought you needed a friendly face," Olaf beamed, "someone to make sure you didn't do anything stupid."

Anna snorted, "Like what?"

"Drink the water, run off or go find my brother. Really, Kristoff gave me a huge list but I don't remember half of it," Olaf laughed.

Anna frowned, "so he's hunting me?"

"Yeah, Marshmallow is scouring the village looking for you. I've never seen him so upset," He explained before holding out a small pouch, "Berries?" Once Anna began eating, Olaf looked to her, "You wanna talk about what happened between you two?" When Anna shook her head he nodded, "Alright."

The two lapsed into silence eating their berries. "I tried to kill her," Anna said suddenly.

"I heard," Olaf commented, "the whole mansions heard."  
Anna frowned, "but I couldn't," she looked at Olaf, wide eyed and defensive, "not that I want to! I never want to hurt her. But I was scared and confused about us but... I'm not anymore."

Olaf smiled, "because you love her, we all know. You two don't really try to hide it."

"Love," Anna scoffed miserably, "after everything I've done to her?" Anna shook her head, "I don't even think I know what love is."  
Olaf chuckled and gave her a shove, "sure you do!" When she didn't respond he just kept smiling, "I know you do, 'cause I do. It's putting someone else's needs before your own, and from what I've seen, that's all you do. You remind me of the staff heads from the castle, always doing everything you can for Elsa," he frowned, "I'm sure if they were here now, they'd be able to fix this, Elsa always listens to them," he paused before chuckling, "well, almost always."  
"What happened?" Anna asked.

Olaf shrugged, "they were some of the first to speak out against Prince Hans when he seized power. He had them and the others locked up in the fort to keep their descent from spreading. "

Anna grabbed his shoulders and turned him to face her, "do you know how many people?"

"A lot. Staff mostly, but lots of the advisors and high ranking military too, why?" Olaf blinked at her but Anna was already stumbling to her feet.

"I need to get my affairs in order," she helped the knight to his feet, "can you get Kristoff to meet me in the guy in the woods and tell him to arrange for the refugees to be relocated closer to the village, give them all the assistance they need, and maybe keep your brother off my tail?"

Olaf nodded, blinking up at her in confusion, "yeah, why?"

Anna clapped her hands together, "good. Just for a few days," she hurried past him and up the tunnel.

"What are you going to do?" He called after her.

"Jail break!" She yelled back.

* * *

"This is suicide," Kristoff growled at her as he stomped his way into her hut, a pair of caged ravens in hand.

Anna made a grunt of affirmation and took the ravens from him, "that's why I'm getting everything in order before I leave."

His jaw dropped, "unbelievable," he dragged his fingers through his hair, "all this because of a fight?"

Anna shook her head, "because it's right. That bastard prince has an army, we have a handful of guards and assassins and a ship of French troops somewhere. Elsa needs more manpower."

"Anna, you are the leader of those assassins, and the best of them," Kristoff pointed out, "just sneak in and do your thing."

"And Elsa will be labeled a coward of a queen and no one will respect her rule," Anna sat down at her work bench and began writing out her orders, "no, it has to be her and her forces. And as for being the leader, until I get back, you are."

Kristoff balked at her, "Anna I-"

"You are the clear choice," she interrupted, "and everyone knows it," she tied a letter to the leg of one of the ravens, "it will be better this way." With a sigh Anna handed the cage back to Kristoff, "get these birds on a boat, I'm asking for help from our allies in the west," she ordered as she stood.

"You're kidding, right?" When Anna didn't confirm his hope he groaned, "they are wild, unpredictable and-"

"Their princess owes me a favour," Anna beamed, "trust me, they'll help."

* * *

Anna spent the next three days in her work shop, testing and retesting her weapons and polishing her armour. She avoided the mansion like the plague, hoping to give Elsa her space. Olaf had done his part wonderfully and kept Marshal well away from her.

As she buckled the last clasp on her armour she decided to pay a visit to the mansion. She snuck in, not wanting to have to say goodbye to Bulda or Sven, and made her way to Elsa's door on silent feet. Anna's hand hovered above the wood as she worked up her courage before finally knocking, "Elsa," her voice was small, betraying her nerves, "please, I know that you're in there, and I know that I am the last person that you want to hear from, but, please, just hear me out," she took a shuddering breath, "what I was planning to do was terrible, and you have every right to hate me, but I just want you to know that I meant it, I do love you, truly. But I was scared and... There is no point trying to explain it but... I am leaving now, I hope I can earn your forgiveness and if I can't, than maybe I can grant your wish." She had no idea if Elsa was even listening, but Anna didn't have time to find out, as she turned and hurried from her home.

It had been easy enough to sneak out of the village, she should have known that her luck would run out. She was making her way through the cleared out tunnel when she was lifted and slammed against the rock face. Her vision swam and she struggled vainly as her attacker glared at her.

"You have got a lot of nerve thinking that you can just get away without paying for what you did," Marshal snarled at her.

Anna struggled more, "I'm not trying to get away!" She pleaded with the armoured knight, "I'm trying to help!"

"I think you've done more than enough, you lying traitorous bitch," he ground out, "what were you going to do if you weren't trying to get away?"

"I'm was going to attack the fortress and free as many people as I could to try and earn the queens forgiveness," Anna replied in a rushed breath.

Much to her relief, the knight set her back down on the ground and took a step back. "The fortress? Alone?" Anna nodded, "That's a suicide mission."

"Why do you giants feel the need to keep pointing that out to me?" Anna grumbled as she rubbed at her, most likely bruised, arms.

"I won't allow it," Marshal snapped. When Anna made to protest, he jabbed a thick finger to her chest, "I swore that if you hurt Elsa I would kill you, which means that your life is mine. I can't have you making a martyr of yourself and making me break my oath."

Anna shook her head, "but I can't just leave those people to rot there while we twiddle away our time waiting for reinforcements!"

Marshal nodded solemnly, "I know," he squeezed her shoulder in an almost crushing grip, "that's why I'm going with you, Sparrow." He released her and made his way through the tunnel, Anna trailing behind him.

"Wait, What?"

Marshal snorted, "I gotta make sure that you don't die before I get the chance to kill you myself," he grinned cruelly. He gripped the hilt of his sword and set off at a jog, "move it, Sparrow, we have a lot of ground to cover!"

Anna couldn't help but grin herself as she took off after the knight.

It took the duo the better part of the day to make it to the fortress, the sun beginning its descent when they tucked themselves into a hiding spot to scope it out. The fortress was a large square tower built well away from the town proper atop a cliff that overlooked the fjord, and even in the light of the setting sun, the towers black stone walls were foreboding. In times of war it had been used as a garrison and prison, but when King Agdar had come into power in his youth, he had abolished its use, citing the lack of need. It had been kept up over the years, but had remained empty save for a ceremonial skeleton guard.

Heavily armoured guards stood on either side of the wrought iron gate that served as the only entrance and Anna could only assume that the inside would be even more formidable. "A lot of trouble to go to just to keep some castle staff locked away," Anna grumbled in annoyance.

"One voice can turn to view of hundreds," Marshal commented sagely, snorting at the look Anna gave him, "I doubt that the prince wants their disobedience to spread to the city. Best to keep them locked far away."

Anna gave a noncommittal grunt and the two lapsed back into silence.

The dim light that the crescent moon cast out over the fjord was more than Anna would have liked for a mission like this, but they had no time to wait for the new moon. She ran a thumb of the beak of her mask, teal eyes spacing out. 'You're a monster,' Elsa's words echoed in her head and her grip tightened on the mask unconsciously. A nudge from Marshal drew her thoughts back to the task at hand and my tied on her mask. The gate opened slowly as two more guards stepped outside. "It's time," she grunted, drawing her daggers, "Quiet as possible, we don't want to draw too much attention."

With that, the two darted from their hiding spot. Keeping to the shadows, the guards didn't notice them until it was too late. With their weapons already drawn, Anna and Marshal had the advantage against the guards and their heavy armour. Marshal was elegant with his sword, wielding it as if it were simply an extension of his arm. He cut through the shaft of one of the guards spears and knocked him back, leaving him defenceless when Anna rushed her advantage and plunged her dagger easily into the underarm gap and moving to the next. The knight and the assassin made a surprisingly formidable team, given their mutual distrust of each other. The four guards went down easily and Marshal managed to wedge the gates mechanism open with one of their helmets.

The main floor was barren. A table and a scattering of chair and two stairways. One led up towards the cells and the other down into the cliffs were the barracks were located. It was fairly dark inside the tower and they stood waiting for their eyes to adjust. "How many floors up?" Anna asked quietly.

"Three," Marshal replied, "and another two below." Anna blinked at him, "I made it my duty to know about these old forts, in case we ever needed them."

Anna didn't bother to ask and instead made her way up the stairs. The first floor of cells was empty save for a few rats. The second floor was much the same, cells empty but one guard sat by the next stairway, leaning back in his chair. He spotted them as they rounded the corner. Anna stood to the side and allowed Marshal to charge forward. The sound of steel on steel echoed loudly around them until a solid kick from Marshal collapsed the cheap metal of the breastplate, sending the guard crumpling to the ground. Anna snorted, "This is way easier than I thought it would be. This was supposed to be my suicide mission," she bemoaned, "five guards does not a suicide mission make."

"You really want to die that badly?"

"Yes," Anna answered quickly before looking down, "no, not really. But if that is what it takes to make things up to Elsa, then yes." She didn't bother looking at the knight as she stalked her way to the stair, "come one, they must be keeping them all on the top floor."

With the final floor, they hit the prisoner jackpot. Every cell was packed with men and women in various states on injury, each shying away, glaring at her mask. Anna winced inwardly, maybe in had been a bad idea. She made her way to the back, fishing around in a pouch for her lock picks. She crouched down and began to work on one of the locks. No sooner had the locked clicked open, then the door was forced open, knocking Anna back onto her rear. A slim woman with messy grey hair hurried out and began to beat at Anna with what she could only assume was a book as she tried to protect her head. "Horrid man!" The woman wailed, "What did you do with our poor Elsa?" It seemed that time locked up had not broken her loyalty nor her spirit.

"Gerda, please," A balding portly man moved to restrain her, "this man just freed us, please refrain from beating him senseless before he gets everyone else out," he tried to reason with her.

"Not a man," Anna groaned in pain.

She was ignored entirely, by the woman, Gerda, who merely glared at the portly man, "You know who this is?" She hissed, "The one who took away our Elsa and let that horrid prince in, that's who!"

Gerda was about to resume the beating of Anna when Marshal made his way around the corner. His face lit up and he rushed over, picking both Gerda and the man up in a bear hug, "Miss Gerda, Kai! Thank God you're both alright!"

Kai blinked, "Sir Marshal? What are you doing here?"

"Jail break," he replied as he set them both back down and pulled Anna to her feet just as a bell began to ring. He groaned and redrew his sword, "you were saying this was too easy, Sparrow?"

Anna laughed nervously, "Yeah, I guess I was kind of asking for this." She made quick work of the other locks, the rest of the prisoners, before joining Marshal at the top of the stairs. They could hear the guards assembling down the stairs. She drew her daggers and gave the knight a nod before moving down ahead of him and the prisoners. The guards were already storming up the stairs to head them off, but Anna wasn't going to be stopped. She crouched low and launched herself into the chest of the first guard, sending them both tumbling down the stairs and into the rest of the guards in a domino effect. Marshal and the few imprisoned members of Arendelle's military were right behind her, collecting the few weapons that the guards hadn't been able to keep a grip on. They pressed forwards, fighting their way to the ground floor, further arming their escape with every guard they felled.

Anna was down to one dagger, her other had been lost somewhere on the second floor, and she struggled to stand her ground with only it. Strong as she was, blocking and parrying a sword with naught but a single dagger was near impossible. So when she spotted a discarded sword, she didn't think twice about diving for it. Anna gripped the hilt tight and rose into a fighting stance and froze, feeling its weight heavy in her hands.

The assassin could hear the panicked cries of the unarmed castle staff behind her. Innocent untrained lives that could easily be caught in the cross fighting. Unbidden, the memory of Kristoff bleeding out onto the sandstone streets of Agrabah came to the forefront of her mind and her hands shook. Anna was so wrapped up in her own fear and memories that she didn't notice the guard raising his sword to deal and fatal blow, but Marshal did.

"Sparrow!" He shouted and rushed to her aid as the sword was falling. He dug his fingers into the collar of her armour and tugged her back roughly. He was fast enough to save her life, but not enough to save her from the sting of cold steel.

Anna cried out, more so from shock than pain, as the tip of the blade cut from her hairline to her cheekbone, just barely missing her eye. She dropped the sword and leaned back against Marshal who wrapped a protective arm around her.

"Forward!" He bellowed, and made a dash for the stairs and the exit, tossing Anna over his shoulder. He didn't look back to see how many of the escapees were still following. An arrow whizzed by his ear and her growled. The remaining guards must have abandoned the fighting in favour of trying to pick them off in the open. Marshal heard a few pained cries before finally making it to the thin tree line. The knight did a quick headcount, taking the time to catch his breath and wipe the sweat from her head and assess his own minor wounds. Only twenty eight made it out, he sighed heavily. It had been a costly attack.

Among those twenty eight were Kai and Gerda at least, as well as Admiral Eriksen, a strong seafaring man with a wide build and this grey hair. Marshal acknowledged him with a nod before dropping Anna and marching off into the forest.

Anna stumbled after the knight. Having removed her gauntlets and mask, she pressed the sleeve on her tunic to her wound. They walked in relative silence for a long time, Anna growing increasingly miserable before she finally broke, "why did you save me?" She grumbled, "you want me dead anyways, so why?"

"I told you, that your life belongs to me," Marshal replied with a shrug.

"Well we made it out alive, so why am I still here?" Anna threw her free hand up in exasperation, "I don't get you! You say you want me dead, that you'll be the one who does it and then you don't! Am I going to spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder to see if it's my time? Am I going to wake up one morning to find you with a knife to my throat? Or are you just going to crush my skull like an egg? Because looking at you, I'm sure that you could," She glanced up at him, "just kill me now, because I can't live like that."

Marshal laughed and that only made Anna more nervous, "I have decided not to kill you. That isn't my call to make," he waited for Anna to sigh out her relief before continuing, "no that decision is for her majesty to make," he roared out a laugh when Anna froze and blanched beside him.

Anna was suddenly in no hurry to get home.


	26. Chapter 26

Elsa held her skirts in one hand as she rushed through the camp. It was the afternoon after Anna had left, and Elsa had been sitting in Pabbies study, trying and failing to keep herself from worrying. A small flurry had filled the room, snow fell around her, melting before it had a chance to reach the floor.

Kristoff had knocked once, to be polite, before opening the door. He let out a snort when he saw the snow, "redecorating?" He had teased, causing Elsa to flush with embarrassment and banish the flurry with a wave of her hand. "A group has been spotted approaching the camp, they don't appear to be armed. A few of the scouts think they may be members of the castle staff," the words had barely left his mouth before Elsa had rushed past him.

Now she stood before the crystalline gates of ice, gasping for breath. A small crowd had gathered to see what the commotion was all about as a few guards flanked their queen. With a slight flick of her wrist, the gate began to raise, allowing the group to steadily enter the camp.

The first few stumbled their way inside, quickly being greeted by family or friends. Elsa recognized most of them as members of the castle's staff. Maids and cooks, butlers and stable hands. Yet she could not call to mind any of their names. Elsa chastised herself mentally, making a note to learn their names. These were the people who had risked everything to speak up for her, learning who they were was the least she could do.

Elsa rung her hands together worriedly as she watched. No one seemed to notice the worries queen, that was until Gerda and Kai made their way through the gate. The pair spotted her right away and rushed over to her, propriety be damned. Elsa visibly relaxed when she saw them running towards her, they had been her lifeline after her parents had passed. She could see that Gerda was crying, and Kai was doing his best not to, such was the joy they both felt seeing their queen alive and well. Gerda forgot herself, if only for a moment, and opened her arms to pull Elsa into an embrace, but quickly pulled her arms back.

Elsa smiled fondly and gently wrapped her arms around the older woman, causing her to choke out a joyous sob and hold the queen close.  
Elsa managed to pull herself away to ask, "how did you all get out?"

"Sir Marshal," the older woman beamed, "such a brave and selfless knight." Behind her, Kai cleared his throat and looked at Gerda expectedly. Gerda groaned, "and that brute of an assassin helped him."

"She did?" Elsa pulled her hands to her chest, "did she make it back?"

"Unfortunately," Gerda huffed.

Kai let out a small chuckle and gave Elsa a knowing smile, "Sir Marshal is escorting her back, making sure she doesn't try to run. I heard him saying that her fate is up to you."  
Elsa frowned at his words but said no more as she moved past them, trying to keep calm. She could feel everyone's eyes boring into her, watching her, judging her. The quiet murmur of her name. All of that faded away to simple background noise when she finally spotted Anna. Evidently the younger woman had seen the queen first as she tried to hide behind Marshal, who simply turned on his heel and marched away, leaving Anna to face the queen alone.

Elsa allowed herself to silently assess Anna. The assassin looked battered and bruised, and one eye was crusted shut with dried blood. For sure, Anna had looked better, but she had also looked far worse. She was alive, and Elsa allowed herself a moment to savour that fact before her face fell to an expression of cool anger. Elsa stalked up to Anna, ice blooming from every step. She could see that Anna was trying to form words. Excuses nor apologies, Elsa would have none of it.

She stopped just feet away from Anna, raised a hand, and struck her across the face. The sound of the slap echoed loud off of the walls of the camp and already a slender handprint burned brightly on Anna's cheek. Anna stared blankly at Elsa, jaw slack and brought a hand to her face.

Elsa huffed out a breath and clenched her hands into fists at her sides. Her whole body trembled as she spoke, "you idiot." Elsa's voice shook almost as much as her body and she struggled to keep it from becoming shrill, "you damned idiot," her throat felt tight, relief and anger boiled together and she refused to breakdown, not here, "what were you thinking?"

Anna looked away, unable to hold Elsa's gaze, still gently rubbing at her stinging cheek, "I wasn't," she mumbled, "I wasn't thinking. I was scared that I had tossed away the one good thing I had and I just... I didn't want you to only remember me for what I tried to do," she closed to good eye, "I don't think I could live with you hating me."

Anna let out a small gasp of surprise when Elsa wrapped her slender arms around her. Elsa pulled Anna close, tucking her head under her chin, "I don't hate you, Anna. I'm hurt, and still angry, but I don't hate you," she let out a small chuckle, "I tried, it would be easier, but you are very hard to hate."

Anna choked out a barely restrained sob, "try telling that to your maid," she tried to joke lamely.

Elsa laughed all the same as she stepped back. With a featherlight touch, Elsa ran her thumb along the clotted gash, "you're hurt," she commented blandly.

Anna grinned sheepishly, "you should see the other guy," when Elsa failed to laugh, Anna's grin faltered, "I'm fine, Elsa, really," she assured the queen.

Elsa pursed her lips, "fine or no, it needs to be cleaned, and we," she forced herself to turn away from Anna, "we need to have a talk." She left no room for argument as she turned and began making her way back to the village. She only checked over her shoulder twice to ensure that Anna was following. Each time Anna quickly looked to the ground, as if she were a scolded child.

The streets of the village were deserted, many of the villagers having gone to the camp to offer their assistance. It made the trip to the mansion simple. No one stopped the two leaders, barely even glanced their way.

They quickly discovered that they ad the mansion all to themselves. A fact that, mere days before would have had the two women giddy with the promise of no interruption, but instead left them both feeling odd and put out.

Elsa lead Anna up to the study. She pulled open the curtains, letting in as much of the afternoon light as possible before dragging a chair to the centre of the room, "sit," she ordered.

Anna sat quickly, keeping her eyes away from Elsa. She fidgeted nervously while Elsa milled about, searching the studies various cabinets for rags and medical supplies. "Elsa, I-"

"After, Anna," Elsa said evenly as she pulled up another chair. She left Anna alone as she went down to the kitchen to fetch a small basin of water. The water collected, warmed pleasantly by the heated ground of the village, Elsa took her seat across from Anna. She dipped a rag into the water, wringing it out before she began to gently wash the dried blood away from the wound. She thought back to the last time she had been in this position, cleaning a wound that Anna had got for her sake, that drunken night before Annas plot to kill her. That thought caused a painful clench of her heart, so he pushed it away to focus on the task at hand.

With the blood washed away, Elsa was able to get a much clearer view of the wound. It wasn't overly deep, but deep enough that the skin on either side had not been able to pull itself together. She bit her lip lightly. Proper healing would require stitches, a practice that Elsa would not be able to perform. She hummed in thought before nodding to herself before lightly running a finger down along the wound. Frost bloomed out from the tip of her finger, knitting the edges together in a small pattern of snowflakes.

A shiver ran down Anna's spine as the queen worked her magic. She ran a curious finger over the frost, marveling at it, "it doesn't even hurt," she whispered in awe.

"It will probably still scar," Elsa said as she washed her hands, "but atleast you wont have a gash in your face."

A heavy silence fell over the study, neither woman wanting to break it with the questions that needed to be asked. Finally, Elsa had enough. Clutching at the now empty basin, she looked Anna in the eyes, all of her hurt swirling in her own and asked, "Why?"

Why. It was all Elsa needed to say. That one simple word held so much swallowed hard and tucked a strand of hair that wasn't there behind her ear. "They threatened me, promised to take away everything. I've lost everything before and I was afraid to do so again." Elsa looked at her expectantly. That simple explanation wasn't going to fly, wasn't going to close the chasm Anna had opened between them. So Anna opened up and told her everything. She told of watching her home burn, of hearing the screams. Anna spoke quietly of watching her birth parents die, leaving her alone to die in the snow. She spoke of every hardship that life had thrown at her to try and tear her down and how she had tried to smile like her mother would have wanted.

At some point, Anna began to cry and Elsa wanted nothing more than to wrap the younger woman in a loving embrace, to shush her sobs and kiss her head, but she held back. Elsa stayed her her place, leaning against the windowsill, arms wrapped around her middle until Anna had calmed. "You were afraid," she summed up quietly, "backed into a corner and forced to choose."

"The lives of hundreds for the life of one," Anna echoed, wiping at her eyes, "but I chose one. I chose you, Elsa," she looked at Elsa, eyes pleading as she stood, "I never wanted to hurt you."

Elsa hugged herself tighter, "I believe you, Anna."

Hearing those words, Anna all but leapt from her seat and to pull Elsa close, Only to have her step just out of Anna reach, a chill filling the room. Anna's arms fell to her sides, fresh tears welling up in her eyes.

Elsa looked away to hide her own tears, "I do believe you, but-"

"But you don't trust me," Anna finished for her, her voice faltering. "What else can I do, Elsa? I helped your people, risked my life to save them. What more can I do? Just say the word and I'll do it!" she clasped her hands above her heart, "Anything."

"What if there is nothing," Elsa asked solemnly, "I trusted you, Anna, it took me long enough to give you that. You broke that trust," with that, Elsa turned and fed from the study, "whither we move past that is my choice, and mine alone."

That night, Anna ate in the dining room with Kristoff, Sven and Bulda. Bulda scolded her almost the whole meal for how reckless she had been, but her words fell on deaf ears and meal that had been prepared went mostly uneaten. Anna pushed the food around her plate, absently touching the frost bandage. Elsa did not join them for supper, nor did she accompany them to the town square for Anna's informal inauguration as Grandmaster.

It was a small event, one that Anna had never wanted. Most of the town gathered as Bulda read aloud from an ancient scroll. The words were from a language so old that their meaning had been lost to time, but tradition was hard to kick. She was gifted a new sword, a fanciful thing with the guard crafted into wings, a symbol of her new office. One by one, the remaining assassin, both full fledged, and the uninitiated like Kristoff, pledgd their blades to her will and word. There few applesauce as Anna was quick to silence away.

She wished that Elsa had been there, maybe then she could have stood proud of her new mantle, instead of feeling the weight of her failures.

The moon was high when Anna finally returned to the mansion. She felt exhausted and was quick to change into her night clothes. She was just about to blow out her candle when a timid knock startled her. She opened the door and was surprised to see Elsa standing there, fiddling with her fingers. "Elsa? Is everything alright?"

Elsa drew a steadying breath, "I don't think I can trust you, not like I did," She raised her gaze so that icy blue eyes met teal, "but I've been thinking and, I want to. I want to trust you, Anna.I want things to go back to how they were," her voice was quiet, like she expected Anna to push her away like Elsa had done to her.

"Does this mean I get to hold you?" Anna asked, opening her arms hopefuly.

Elsa wasted no time running into Anna embrace. It hadn't been long, but Elsa couldn't deny how much she had missed the redhead. She nuzzled her head into the comforting crook of Anna's neck, breathing in her scent. "I'm sorry, for what I said. I didn't mean it. You aren't a monster, Anna."

Anna shook her head, "no, you were right. I am a monster. But I'm the kind that wants to get better, that wants to win the heart of the maiden fair."

Elsa couldn't help but smile, "well you've already done one of those," she tugged at Anna's hand, "Let's go to bed."

For the first time in nearly a week, the two slept peacefully and calmly, safe and warm in eachothers arms.


	27. Chapter 27

Early morning light filtered through the curtained windows of Anna room, catching on the many dust motes that floated about the air, and swirled with them with the warm breeze that blew through the open window. A wisp of hair fell down along Elsa's face, tickling her nose to the point of waking up. She grumbled and made to move the offending hair, sure that it belonged to Anna, only to find it to be a strand of her own bangs. Elsa wrinkled her nose in confusion, still half asleep, and reached her arm out to

Anna's side of the bed, wanting to pull her close and breathe in her warmth.

Her hand fell upon nothing but cool blankets and an empty bed. That had her awake. Elsa sat up quickly, too quickly her head spun and her vision blacked. The blanket next to her was tidy and cold, as if no one had been there at all. Had Anna really been there, or had she, guilt stricken, imagined that Anna made it back safely? Elsa pulled her knees to her chest and thought. Surely Anna had made it back, Anna always made it back.

Elsa slid from the bed slowly, pulling the blanket around her shoulders to stave off the chill that she couldn't feel. She paced the room silently, a small flurry around her. Anna had made it back, of that she was sure. She had been able to hear the cheer of the villagers. Anna had been hurt, clearly, by Elsa's unwillingness to trust her, but Elsa had tried to right that. So where had she gone?

A light clanging drew her attention to the yard. Elsa pulled open curtain, wincing at the bright sun. A dummy had been set up in the training ring outside, dressed up in armour. Anna ducked and rolled around it, striking blows here and there, with all of the grace and power of the bird for which she was named. Watching her now, and knowing her as she did, Elsa could see why Pabbie had picked the name. A fond smile crept onto Elsa's face as she made her way through the mansion and out into the yard.

"You fight like you dance," Elsa commented, leaning against the fence that surrounded the ring.

Anna paused mid-swing to look over her shoulder, "oh? And how's that?"

"Beautifully," Elsa smiled at the blush that bloomed across Anna's face.

Anna looked away in embarrassment, "thank you," she gripped the hilt of the sword she held tighter to try and stop, or at least hide how her hands trembled. Failing that, Anna stabbed the tip into the ground and crossed her arms over her chest.

Elsa frowned slightly, "what are doing out here, Anna?"

The assassin shrugged, "I'm a little bit rusty with a sword. It's been quite a while."

"I know," Elsa said, biting her lip before admitting, "Kristoff told me what happened."

"Did he now?" Anna sounded hurt, "it wasn't his place to tell you."

Elsa nodded, "no, it wasn't, but I asked," She saw how Anna held herself tighter, "I didn't think of you any differently after he told me," she assured her. Her eyes scanned over Anna, noting how her hands still trembled, ever so slightly, "why are you putting yourself through this, Anna?"

Anna chewed at her lip, "I realized something when me and Marshal were saving your people from the fort," she glanced at Elsa, "I realized that, I can't afford to be afraid anymore. My talents with a pair of daggers rely on me being undetected, but if I want to protect you, than I need to draw back on my strength in swordsmanship."

"Protect me?" Elsa held out her hand, allowing a small flurry to form in her palm, "Anna, I don't need protecting any more. I have control now, I can defend myself," she closed her fist around the flurry, snuffing it out, "no one needs to get hurt for me again."

With determined steps, Anna crossed over to Elsa and took her hands in her own, "but you shouldn't have to defend yourself, Elsa, not with these," Anna raised her hands to her lips, pressing gentle kisses to her knuckles, "I saw the wall, I've felt your winds and seen your snow. Your powers are meant to create and preserve, not to destroy. If I have a say in it, you'll never have to hurt someone with your magic, because I'll be with you, being your sword and your shield."

A crimson blush bloomed across Elsa's face and she was once again struck with wonder at how selfless Anna could be. She leaned forward until their foreheads rested together and smiled.

Kristoff cleared his throat loudly to gain their attention. He crossed his arms uncomfortably, "If you two lovebirds are done, we all have a very busy day ahead of us."  
Elsa nearly fell forward when Anna jumped back. She had to laugh at how beet red Anna was at being caught being sweet and loving. She turned to smile at Kristoff, "what kind of busy day?"

He blinked, "no one came to tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Your remaining military leaders are calling a meeting," he explained, "They want all of the leaders there. You, Anna, even Esmeralda, to make a battle plan."  
Elsa frowned, "they called a meeting without my approval?"

"Well they couldn't exactly come and call on you," Kristoff motioned to the area around them, "they aren't allowed in here. They called the meeting for this afternoon, so," he looked at Anna, "at least try to look presentable. I'm going to collect the knightly brothers, I'm sure they'll want to be involved."

"Could you send word to Hook while you're out? They did say all the leaders, and he is a captain", Elsa called after Kristoff mischievously. When she turned back to look at Anna, Elsa couldn't help but laugh at the look of indignation on Anna's face. Her stomach rumbled loudly and it was Anna's turn to laugh as Elsa blushed with embarrassment.  
"Breakfast first," Anna decided as she grinned at Elsa, "do you feel safe enough to let me cook for you?"

"You did say that poison was a coward's weapon," Elsa smiled, "I trust your cooking."

Anna smiled broadly and hopped the fence, "alright!"

When they got inside, Bulda was crouched down, lighting the stove, "ah, you girls are just in time. I was just about to start on breakfast."

Anna squeezed the older woman's shoulder, "change of plans, Bulda, I'm cooking this morning." With that, Anna was off to the larder.

Bulda blinked up at her before a smile broke out across her face. She took a seat at the table and patted the seat next to her, "take a seat, won't you Elsa?"  
Elsa smiled and joined the older woman at the table, draping the blanket she still had wrapped around her over the back of the chair.

Anna returned to the kitchen with a small basket of supplies. Eggs, tomatoes, bread, a wedge of cheese, a small jar of lard, a bundle of herbs and a paper wrapped packet. After placing the basket aside, she pulled a pan down from the wall and placed it onto the burner. Lard sizzled in the pan, followed shortly by the bread, cut into thick slices. Once the slices were golden and crispy, they were replaced by the eggs. Herbs and thin slices of cheese joined the eggs and a scrambled mix. The bread was placed two on each plate and the egg mix spread on top, with slices of tomato and more cheese on top. Lastly, Anna opened the packet and placed thin slices of smoked salmon on top of it all.

By the time she was done, Sven had joined Elsa and Bulda at the table and Kristoff had entered the kitchen with Olaf and Marshal in toe. Anna smiled, "you're just in time, breakfast is ready."

Marshal raised a brow as he took a seat at the large table, "the assassin cooks?"

Anna huffed as she placed the plates of food on the table, "yes the assassin cooks." She took her seat next Elsa. Her annoyance at Marshal's words melted when Elsa gave her hand a light squeeze.

Once they were finished eating, Anna was ushered out of the kitchen by Sven to find some respectable clothing and Elsa could only smile as she went to her room. Her smile fell slowly as she picked at the nightgown she still wore. She had only her travel clothes left and her nothing that spoke of her authority. She was rooting through her scant few dresses when Bulda pushed the door open.

"I hope I'm not intruding," she started as she walked into the room, a bundle deep blue fabric in her arms, "but, I figured that you may want this," she offered, laying the bundle on the bed.

Elsa picked it up, letting it unfold before her. Elsa smiled softly as she held what was the dress she had arrived in, "you kept it."

Bulda chuckled, "of course I kept it, I figured you would want it back when it was time for you to go home. I hope you don't mind, I made a few adjustment, it really was to plain." Along the bottom of the dress, simply, yet elegant, rosemaling had been deftly stitched in a light blue thread. Twirling vines and crocuses circled the hem.

"It's gorgeous," Elsa breathed. She moved to hug Bulda, stopping herself with her arms open, unsure if it was appropriate.

The older woman's eyes crinkled in amusement as she stood on her toes and pulled the queen down into a tight embrace, "come here."

Elsa melted into the warmest hug she received since she was a child, a mother's hug. "Thank you, for everything you've done for me," she choked out, tearing up.

"Now, now. None of that," Bulda gave her a hearty pat on the back before stepping back, "get dressed," she instructed, "and good luck." with that, she turned on her heel and left.

Elsa quickly got ready, applying a small amount of makeup from the small kit left on her dresser, and pulled her hair up. She smiled at herself in the mirror, turning slowly to better look at herself. Elsa took a moment to reflect on how much she had changed. When she had last worn this dress, she had been frightened, of both herself and others. Now she stood tall, confident, brimming with power and radiating with determination. Once upon a time, Elsa would have dreaded the forthcoming meeting, but now she anticipated the chance to prove herself to her remaining advisors and generals.

She let out a small breath and left her room, descending the stairs into the entry hall, stopping midway down. Marshal and Olaf stood proudly in the freshly polished armour and Sven and Kristoff were dressed in their nicest clothing, that is to say their clothes were clean. Her eyes were drawn almost magnetically to Anna, who stood between them all.

Anna wore a double breasted jacket of dark green, fitted to her body, simple black trousers and shining boots with simple silver rosemaling up the front. A gleaming silver pin, emblazoned with her sigil of wings around Arendelle's crocus, was pinned above her heart and her new sword hung at her hip, her hair done up in the same elegant bun that it had been in for the Paris ball. Anna was doing her best to look anywhere but at Elsa, opting to examine the ceiling instead. Elsa tilted her head and smiled, "something wrong, Anna?"

"Wrong?" Anna jumped, her bright teal eyes finally settling on Elsa, "no, nothing wrong." She chewed at her lip, "it's just that you look like your old queenly self."

Elsa giggled as she finally descended the final steps to stand before Anna, "you've said that before," she teased, "back in Paris. You cleaned up just as nicely then." She leaned forward and gave Anna a chaste kiss which the assassin was all too eager to return.

Sven made an exaggerated gagging sound before grunting. Causing Kristoff to snort out a laugh, "I don't think that that would be a good idea, who knows how long they'd take, or how presentable they would be."

Elsa blushed deeply and Anna took a swing at him, missing when he hid behind Sven. Sven merely grunted again and Anna relaxed, "you're right, Bulda would kill me if I messed up this jacket." She cleared her throat and pushed past the knights and picked up a a small wooden jewelry box and returned to Elsa. "Like I said, you look like your old queenly self, mostly," she corrected as she opened the box. Resting inside, was Elsa's tiara, "Papa kept it safe for you," Anna's expression was unreadable as she gingerly picked it out of the box.

Elsa crouched slightly she that Anna could place the golden headpiece in her hair.

"There, perfect, just how I found you."

Elsa smiled lightly and took Anna's hand, "better than you found me," she corrected, "and better than I found you.

The small party left the mansion and walked through the village towards the stables. Everyone they passed stopped and bowed to the two leaders as they passed. "That'll take some getting used to," Anna breathed.

"It gets easier, trust me," Elsa replied.

Outside of the stable, six reindeer had been tacked and prepared for the short ride to the camp. "We're riding?" Elsa asked nervously.

"Wouldn't be proper for the queen to just walk into the camp," Kristoff stated.

Anna helped Elsa up into the saddle, squeezing her hand reassuringly, "don't worry, she's gentle and I'll be right beside you."

After Anna mounted, they set out, ready to face whatever adversity may arise from the war meeting.


	28. Chapter 28

The tent that had been a setup for the meeting of leaders was a simple thing. It was large and made out of a simple unadorned canvas with a flap at the front for a door. Inside, a large table had been set in the centre with plain chairs set around it was a map of the capital and the surrounding area around it. The other leaders were already seated, most of them looking about in berthing levels of disgust and distrust.

When Elsa entered, they all rushed to stand. She looked from face to face as she and Anna took their seats on opposing sides of the table. Hook had arrived, and sat with a look of confusion next to Esmeralda. Elsa shot him a thankful smile before returning her attention to the small assembly. "Shall we begin?" She offered.

"Two points of concern, your majesty," one of the generals raised a hand. When Elsa nodded for him to continue, he stood, "first, why is this pirate here? This is a war meeting called for the leaders." He scowled, "accepting the help from this village of criminals has been hard enough to stand, but are we really so desperate as to rely on pirates?"

Elsa allowed a small smile to grace her lips, "gentlemen, this is Captain Hook, one of the brave individuals who helped me get home. He is also, as his title states, a captain. That makes him a leader."

The general ground his teeth, "what could he have to offer?"

"Admiral," Elsa turned her attention to Admiral Erikson. Erikson had been a good friend of her father's and she was grateful that he had survived the escape. "How many ships do you have at your command currently?"

The Admiral crossed his arms and grunted, "None, that southern bastard had his troops take charge of them," he scowled, "took most of my men hostage under threat of death."

Elsa nodded sympathetically before looking to Hook, "and how many ships do you have?"

Captain Hook blinked, "I have only the ship you sailed in on."

Elsa smirked, "well, it would seem that you hold the might of Arendelle's navy."

There was a moment of silence before Erikson let out a short bark of laughter, "the pirate has more of a reason to be here than I do," he chuckled.

The general shot a glare at Erikson, "very well, I see the merit of the pirate," he turned her critical eye towards Anna, "but why have you allowed this girl to tag along."

Elsa did her best to keep her face neutral as she motioned for Anna to stand, "this girl is Lady Anna Sparrow," she gave Anna a small smile, "she is the new leader of The Valley of Living Stones, as well as the Grandmaster of the Assassins of Arendelle."

The silence that followed was tense, Anna fidgeted uneasily as all eyes fell on her. She recognized a few of the men as those who had been imprisoned in the fortress. Her eyes darted to Elsa nervously. This had been a bad idea.

One of the men scoffed, "common thieves and pirates, and now you would have us rely on murderers to take back the kingdom?" He shook his head, "no. We thank your people for helping us thus far, but we do not need your help in this."

Elsa was about to speak up when Anna broke through her momentary nerves, "I beg your pardon, sir, but like it or not you do need my help and the help of my order." She tapped her finger on the table, "I have at my disposal the resources and the forges needed to arm your meager army, as well as a small force of highly trained assassins. More than enough to buffer your forces." Anna looked at them each in turn, "like it or not, you need me."

Another man turned a critical eye on her, "and how do we know that you won't betray us?" He asked.

Anna surprised herself by reigning in her anger, "I haven't betrayed you yet, have I?"

"A fact that could be rounded up to a lack of opportunity," the man shot back, "you have no known loyalty to the crown or the kingdom. You could easily be a turncoat, gather information here and run along to that damnable Prince."

Anna shook with barely suppressed rage. How dare these men question her loyalty. Where were they when the queen's life was in danger, when Anna was risking everything for queen and country? Then, logical thought prevailed. They didn't know much about Anna and her village, which was scary. Slowly and cautiously, Anna drew her sword. She could practically feel the tension, muted slightly by how slow she was moving. Anna gently grabbed the blade and lay it down on the table with it point directed at herself. She placed a hand over her heart and looked at Elsa, "I, Anna Sparrow," she tried not to smirk at the name, "swear my life, my sword and my forces to Queen Elsa of Arendelle, to be used as a section of her majesty's military." Elsa stared at her in shock. Anna gave her a reassuring smile, "do you accept?"

After a moment, Elsa nodded, "I accept, your life is now mine, and once my kingdom is won, I will have it written into law and bring your village under my protection."

After sheathing her sword, Anna cast her eyes around in a glare and sat, "can we get back to the task at hand?"

"Please?" Esmeralda added uncomfortably.

Elsa nodded and looked down at the map, "gentlemen, we are here to make preparations to take back my kingdom, but we are going to need some information first." She cast her icy gaze around, "can any of you give an estimate on the southern forces?"

"Well over a thousand," one of the Generals chimed grimly, "a small force to be sure, but," he looked dejectedly at the queen, "we were preoccupied trying to retrieve you. They snuck in and took down the ships and then took the city. We had no time to mobilize and by the time we could, it was to late. Anyone who tried to fight back were captured ot killed and the other joined them out of fear, so they have received a boost to their army."

Elsa fisted her hands into the fabric of her dress, sending a small amount of frost over it, "and our forces?"

The men looked around uncomfortably before Erikson spoke up, "a couple hundred from Arendelle, mostly guards and still many soldiers."

"And we have my thieves, eleven of us," Esmeralda added.

Hook grunted, "Seeing as how I am now involved, there is my crew, one hundred and fifteen able bodied men."

All eyes turned to Anna. She sat back in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest. She knew what they wanted, they wanted her numbers, a count of her strength. Reluctant as she was to reveal any secrets of the village, there was nothing to be done for it, "seven," she said quietly.

They blinked at her, "what?"

"Seven," she repeated louder, "that's how many assassins are still left in the village, myself included. Now, most of the villagers are strong fighters, my force is seven, around five scouts and ten men whose job it is to defend the village but they are archers by trade." she took a breath, "so, twenty two in total."

The man sitting to Elsa's right, an advisor of some sort, Anna guessed, judging by the pudge of him, did the mental count and groaned distraughtly, "how are we to take back the kingdom with only three-hundred and forty seven soldiers?" he cried, "it's impossible!"

"Improbable," Elsa corrected, looking down at the map, "but I believe in our strength and determination," she looked around, "any ideas?"

"We'll need to draw their main force out of the city," one stated, "less places for them to hide and less civilians to worry about. So we draw them out. Bring the fight here-" he tapped a spot on the map just on the edge of the forest "- and then, your majesty could make another one her her walls, block their retreat." Nods of agreement around the table.

"Queen Elsa needs to get inside of the castle," Anna said suddenly. Outrage sparked at that, but Anna would hear none of it. Raising her voice she continued, "her majesty must be the one to take back the throne, or if nothing else, she must be present when it is taken. Otherwise, what message does it send? That the queen would run away and allow her pawns and knights to sweep in and clean up the mess." She looked at Elsa apologetically, "it has to be her. A small group to defend her and help her get inside, certainly, but she has to get there." Silence fell as the assembly mulled over her words, looking distraught as they knew them to be true.

Elsa mulled this over, rubbing at her temples, "Lady Sparrow, her brothers and my knights," she spoke quietly, "if it must be done, that is the team that I am requesting."

"I accept," Anna cut off any argument before they could brew, "it is the best choice and you all know it, so it's settled. Moving on to the proper planning."

Their talk went back and forth well past noon. Mostly calm and collected but occasionally rising into heated debates. Eventually, the talks died down and a plan was formulated.

"Alright, so, Esmeralda, you and your thieves shall continue your evacuation efforts and gather supplies-" Elsa twitched her finger pieces of ice, shaped like fleur de lis, appeared on the city portion of the map, "- and Lady Sparrows assassin-" another twitch and detailed birds joined the fleurs, "- shall infiltrate the city and take out as many of the soldiers, high ranking or low, as discreetly as they can while the main force prepares."

Anna tapped the map, "I'll need you to gather any blacksmiths, artisans, tailors, hell, even woodworkers, and have them meet my brothers at the camps rear entrance so that they can be lead into the village to help with armaments."

Nods of agreement were shared around the table as icy crocuses sprouted up along the tree line, "when the day comes, it will be the assassins job to try and caral as much of the army into this field outside of the city, once they've done that, they'll send up the signal and I'll raise the wall," Elsa finished.

Hook cleared his throat and tapped his hook on the table to gain attention, "yes, yes, this is all well and good, Your Majesty," his tone was mocking and her chuckled a little, "but I don't quite understand what it is you want from me. My ship, yes, that is obvious enough, but my crew are not soldiers. We take ships for the betterment of ourselves and have a knack for running away."

Elsa merely stared at him as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world, and it was, "you are a pirate," she began, "so be a pirate. Raid their supply lines, attack their ships, break their lines. Clear the way for our reinforcement, Captain and give me back my navy."

Hook grinned like a madman and laughed heartily, "I like this queen, I like her very much!"

"You and me both," Anna mused as she stood. All eyes fell on her once more, "I know that the tasks at hand seem daunting, but we have the advantage of knowledge on our side. We know their forces, we know their stronghold. We know that somewhere out there in the water, ships full of reinforcements are making their way here, ready to have our backs," she took a breath, "but most importantly, we know that our queen is alive and well and stronger than they could ever know. We know that we have hope and a chance to win, to kick those southern bastards out of your home! The odds or against us, to be sure, but Arendelle and her people, though kick and bruised, shall adapt and fight and we shall be victorious!"

A loud cheer of 'victory' and 'long live the queen' followed Anna's short speech and Elsa felt pride swell within her. Truly, Anna was a born leader. She motioned for the meeting to be adjourned and her brow furrowed as Anna rushed out the tent flap. Elsa made to follow her, but was held up by the various generals, wanting to speak with her personally. When she made it outside, both the boys and Anna were nowhere in sight. She chewed at her lip in thought. The boys wouldn't have left her, so they had to be still in the camp, and at a closer look she could see that their deer were still close by. She took the reins of her deer and began to walk back towards the village. She had an idea of where Anna might have went.


	29. Chapter 29

_NSFW Smut warning, it just sort of... happened._

* * *

Though there was no smoke coming from the forges chimney, Elsa could tell that Anna was in her workshop from the soft hammer blows she could hear. It sounded like the chiming of a bell. She didn't bother announcing her arrival, flinging back the curtain door and entering without a word. Anna sat hunched over in her seat, gently hammering at two strips of metal wrapped around a dowel. "That was a very selfish and pigheaded thing you did back there, Anna," she scolded as she crossed her arms.

Anna merely shrugged, "it was necessary," she stated, refusing to look up at Elsa. She took a few more swings before setting her work aside. She had already undone her jacket and shrugged it off of her shoulders, "I need them to trust me, Elsa," she looked up, "we need them to trust me."

Elsa frowned, "you didn't need to give up your freedom of choice in order to earn it. You keep putting your life on the line for me when it isn't needed," she crossed the room and kneeled next to Anna's seat, uncaring of how the dust of the floor rubbed into to fabric of her dress, "I don't want to lose you."

Anna smiled and softly kissed the queen's forehead, "you won't lose me," she whispered as she cupped her hand around the back of Elsa's neck, "and even if you do, it won't be forever," another kiss, this one on the tip of her nose, "I promise that I will always come back to you."

Elsa chuckled, "loyal to a fault."

"Only to you," Anna replied.

They fell into a comfortable silence in the hut. Foreheads pressed together.

Finally, Elsa leaned back, "what is it that you were working on?" Anna smiled and picked up the dowel, handing it to Elsa who accepted it gingerly. She turned it slowly, looking over the wrapped metal, which was silver. Each strip was made up of smaller strips, braided together and hammered flat. "Rings," Elsa breathed, the ghost of a smile on her lips, "you made us rings."

Anna nodded, "matching rings. A promise that we'll be together."

They shared a kiss as Anna pulled the rings from the dowel, sliding one onto Elsa's finger and its twin on her own. Anna stood, pulling Elsa up with her. She held her close, burying her face against her neck, "when this is all over, we can both be free," she promised before stepping back, "but until then, we need to be ready." She smiled widely and tapped the hilt of her sword, "prepare for the worst and hope for the best, that's what Pabbie would say," she held Elsa's hand softly, leading her to the door, "we have work to do."

The days passed slowly, long and hard. Filled with unending activity. The many forges of the village burned endlessly and the loud clang of hammers on hot steel permeated the air.

Shortly after the meeting, the men hurried off to their assigned tasks. Hook's ship sailed out almost immediately, with Admiral Erikson in his company. No news had arrived from them, but the occasional sound of cannon echoed faintly, almost silently whenever the ships drew near to the coast. It gave the camp hope, with every blast, that they still fought and that there was still a chance.

The thieves continued with their mission to evacuate the city. New citizens arrived almost daily and went to work for the cause. While the assassins made their way through the city. Ghosts in the night spreading panic and terror through the ranks. And with every passing day, the attacking force trained and grew strong.

Swords and axes began to pile high in the camp. Arrows and bows were churned out as quickly as they could be strung and fletched. Armour, leather and mail both, were sized and fitted to every soldier. An air of war filled the air.

All the while, Anna and Elsa trained. Ice and steel clashed in elaborate dances in the ring outside the mansion. Elsa had been hesitant, casting her magic purposely at her lover, but Anna managed to convince her. She needed to increase her stamina, increase the control and length of her magic.

Anna rolled around a newly formed wall of ice and lunged Elsa. They collided and went tumbling through the dirt laughing. "You're getting better," Anna complemented, pulling Elsa close.

Elsa smiled tiredly, "I don't feel like it," she said dryly. "Do you think we're really ready?"

Anna nodded, "we'll have to be," she squeezed Elsa's hand, "we can't wait much longer. His men are getting nervous. We can't allow them any time to regroup."

Elsa rolled so that she laying on top of Anna, propped up on her elbows. They kissed softly, lovingly. Allowing their adoration of the other to be felt through gentle touches.

Gentle touches became needy touches. Their kisses turned passionate as Anna sat up, Elsa firmly seated in her lap. "Bedroom," Anna breathed as she stood.

They made a valiant effort to sneak into the mansion quietly, an effort ruined as Anna couldn't keep her hands off of her lover. They hurried up the stairs and into the nearest room, Elsa's, before tumbling onto the bed. Their quiet giggles filled the air as they striped out of their training clothes, frequently stopping for more kisses.

Anna gazed gazed down at Elsa and hesitantly reached a hand out to caress her breasts before freezing. Sure, they had cuddled and kissed, but Anna and Elsa hadn't been intimate since the morning on the cliff.

With a reassuring smile, Elsa placed a hand over Annas and pulled it down, blushing lightly at the contact, "it's alright, Anna. We're alright." She moaned softly when Anna squeezed gently at her breasts before rubbing her thumb over a stiff nipple. As she continued to massage Elsa's breasts, pinching her nipples, she leaned down and nipped at the sensitive skin behind her ear.

Elsa let out a breathy moan before whining, "Anna, don't tease me. Please."

Anna grinned, licking her way down Elsa's neck to her shoulder where she bit gently, "Please what, Elsa?" she asked, trailing her mouth down further, capturing a nipple between her teeth.

"Touch me. Inside," She gasped in response, arching her hips up to Anna.

Anna smiled softly and sat up. She coaxed Elsa's legs apart, massaging her thighs, and settled between them. Anna trailed her fingers up over the queen's body before lightly scratching her nails down her sides to rest on her hips. She brought her fingers slowly to Elsa's center, already wet and ready for Anna. With one hand, Anna spread Elsa's lips, running the fingers of the other along her slit, gathering the moisture there and swirling them around her clit slowly.

Elsa's soft moans filled the room as Anna continued with her ministrations, drawing out her pleasure slowly. She groaned blissfully as Anna slowly, so slowly, slipped her fingers inside of Elsa's waiting entrance. Her moans became louder and needier as Anna curled her finger up against her front wall, pumping in slowly while her thumb worked circles around her clit. Wrapped one arm around Anna's back, pulling her down into a passionate kiss, her other hand gripping tightly in her lover's hair.

She broke away from the kiss to cry out loudly as Anna fluttered her fingers within her. "Anna!" she moaned out, "Oh, Anna, I love you!" Pleasure built up steadily into Elsa as she cantered her his up to meet Anna's hand. Elsa was far gone. Thoughts and worries about the coming battle were washed away and overpowered by Anna, by the woman that had become such an important part of her life. She held Anna tighter as she redhead latched once more onto her nipple, sucking hard and sending her ever higher into the throes of passion. Just when she thought that her pleasure had plateaued, her climax imamate, Anna hard against her inner wall sending her to another plain that was almost painful.

Elsa buried her face against Anna neck to muffle her cries as climaxed. Her body shuddered as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. Anna's hand slowed to a stop and Elsa slumped down against the bed, drawing in deep ragged breaths, sighing as Anna pulled her fingers away from her fluttering walls. She hadn't even realized that she had been crying until Anna swept a thumb across her cheek, wiping the moisture always.

"You alright?" Anna asked worriedly.

Elsa nodded, "just," her voice cracked and cleared her throat, trying again, "just intense. I'm okay, promise." she gently cupped Anna's face, bringing her down for a kiss.

Anna let out a snort of surprise when Elsa wrapped her arms tightly around her and flipped them over. She blinked slowly as she gazed up at her lover. Elsa's usually pale skin was flushed a healthy pink, making her faint freckles stand out, and her loose hair hung beautifully around them. Her normally icy blue eyes had darkened slightly and her pupils were blown wide with arousal. Anna could have spent an eternity just staring into those eyes, but Elsa seemed to have other plans. Elsa leaned down to place languid kisses along Anna's collarbone, nipping at the skin and leaving small red marks.

She wrapped her lips around a pert nipple and sucked hard, drawing a sharp cry from Anna. Elsa let her hands take over for her mouth as she continued her path ever downwards. Her tongue darted out to lick at the smooth expanse of Anna's stomach before nipping at her hips, taking her time to savour each and every moan and whimper that fell from Anna's lips.

Elsa was just descending to lick at Anna's wet centre, when a hurried knock at the door cause them to freeze. They waited with bated breath for the knocking to come again, and when it did, more insistently, Anna whined in frustration.

"Maybe if we ignore them they'll go away," Anna's whispered hopefully. No such luck was to be had as the knocking came again, more insistent. Anna practically snarled as she squirmed out from beneath Elsa. She tugged on her discarded shirt, which came, thankfully, to her mid-thigh, and gave Elsa just enough time to pull a blanket over herself before yanking open the door.

"What?" Anna snarled.

The interrupter had been Kristoff. Upon seeing Anna's state of undress, and a brief glimpse of the queen as she ducked further beneath the blanket, he found an incredibly interesting spot on the wall to stare at, his face burning red, "I was expecting the queen," he coughed.

Anna's eyes narrowed, "the queen is preoccupied, what do you want, Kristoff?"

"I would have an easier time talking to you seriously if you would put on some pants," he grunted.

Anna glared up at him, "I am your leader now, and you shall deliver your report no matter my state of dress."

"Leif just sent an update on their mission in the city," he started with a roll of his eyes, "he says that the enemy in starting to regroup."

Anna's face fell, "any word from Hook? Have the French arrived?"

"Blocked outside of the Fjord. They can't get to the city in time," Kristoff explained, "we're out of time, Anna."

Biting at her lip, Anna nodded dejectedly, "alright. We'll be out soon. Pass it along that it's time to mobilize." Once Kristoff was gone, Anna turned to look at Elsa, "I'll," she cleared her throat, "I'll leave you to get ready."

Anna hurried down the hall and into her own room, slamming the door behind her. She stood there, her forehead resting against the smooth wood of the door, breathing in the calming scent of home, and realized what she had not previously had time to realize. She was about to lead her people into war, and it scared her to death.

Her whole life, Anna had moved from fight to fight, but that's all they had been, one fight at a time. She had known slaughter and genocide, but never outright war. With a heavy sigh, Anna pushed away from the door and began to dress.

As she was starting to put on her leathers, there was a knock at the door. "Enter," Anna called, not at all surprised to find that it was Elsa closing the door behind her.

The queen was dressed simply, her clothing allowing for optimum movement. Loose pants, knee high boots of a sturdy leather and a dull blue tunic that came to the top of her thighs. She had tied her hair back in a simple braid and Anna was momentarily struck with how beautiful the queen was, even dressed so plainly.

"You're staring," Elsa smiled as she crossed over to Anna's side. Gently, she pushed Anna's hands away from the buckle she had been doing up. She ignored Anna's protests as she began to do up the armour, "just let me do this for you, Anna."

The process took a lot longer than if Anna had done it herself, but she couldn't find it in her heart to complain about the extra time spent, if it meant more time with Elsa.

As Elsa finished tightening the laces of the second bracer, she pulled Anna into an almost crushing embrace, burying her face in the crook of Anna neck, drawing in a shaky breath. Anna returned the embrace awkwardly, rubbing circles on the distraught queen's back, "Elsa? What's wrong?"

"I can't help but feel like this is goodbye, like I'll never see you again," Elsa whispered in reply, as if she said the words any louder they would for sure come true.

Anna smiled sadly and held Elsa close, "this isn't goodbye, Elsa. If anything, it's the beginning." She extracted herself from Elsa's arms and held onto her hands, "we will fight this fight together and come out stronger." She smiled brightly, "and no matter what happens, I promise that I will come back to you, always."

Anna's voice was so earnest that Elsa couldn't help but smile with her. "How can you Promise that?"

Anna grinned and kisses Elsa on the cheek, "because I'm the Grandmaster now, and a Grandmaster always keeps their promises."

Elsa chuckled, "well, how can I argue with logic like that?"

"You can't, it's impossible. Inflatable logic and unbreakable promises." Anna nodded and offered Elsa her hand, "now, let's go and get your kingdom back."

Hand in hand, the two leaders left the mansion. The air that greeted them was chilled and the sky clouded, as if even the world itself was nervous about the coming battle. Undeterred, Elsa and Anna made their way towards the tunnel entrance, ready to face their foes.


End file.
